


The kiss of death

by Gcf_khaleesi



Series: Rewrite [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/M, Fix-It, Heavy Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, R Plus L Equals J, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 66,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcf_khaleesi/pseuds/Gcf_khaleesi
Summary: The dead are coming and the living need to work together to defeat them. As the living try to work together, the enemy in the south is waiting for the right moment to strike.This is a rewrite and my take on what could've  been or what should've been. It follows on eastwatch revisited, my rewrite on the last few eps of s7.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Rewrite [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729366
Comments: 241
Kudos: 115





	1. Arriving at Winterfell

**Author's Note:**

> A small chapter to start off, I hope you enjoy reading it.
> 
> As always sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> This story follows right after eastwatch revisited so it's better if you do read that but you don't have to if you don't want to.
> 
> This story will unlike the previous one have multiple povs but the story is still jon/Daenerys centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Jon arrive at Winterfell along with the dothraki, the unsullied and her three dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always sorry for any mistakes

It was a sight to see, the armies were marching through the gates of Winterfell, the unsullied marched ahead with the Dothraki following behind them it was the biggest army anyone had ever seen.

Behind the army were Jon and Daenerys who were riding side by side, the silver haired queen wearing a white thick fur coat and was mounted on a white stallion a striking contracts next to Jon who was cladded fully in black.  
They stopped in the main square of Winterfell, Jon almost jumping off his horse as he saw Arya standing next to Sansa.

"You've grown" his voice was laced with emotion as he stared at his little sister who was now a fully grown woman. Her posture was still small and her hair was still short, barely reaching to the mid of her neck but she was by all means not the little girl he had said goodbye too so many years ago.  
Arya crashed him in a hug, jumping into his embrace as she hugged him tight "I never thought I'd see you again" she whispered as she let go off the embrace, reaching to her side as she grabbed a sword he recognized immediately "you still have it"

"It has served me very well over the years" Arya answered as she sheathed her sword back into its place. Jon reached for his own sword, letting Arya hold and weight longclaw "Valyrian steel" she whispered as she gave back his sword.

"Jealous?" He teased as she shook her head in reply "we should spar some time" she offered as a small smirk grew on her face "I might beat you now"  
Jon let out a small laugh as he moved to greet Sansa, embracing her tightly before releasing her and moving to his brother, Jon swallowed the lump in his throat as he bends his head down to kiss his brothers forehead.

"You're a man now" he said as he crouched in front of his brother. "Not quite" Bran answered, his voice cold and his face unmoving as he said it.  
Jon stood up as he felt unsettled from his brother's words, this wasn't the boy he had known. The boy who loved to run around and play around and learn to shoot arrows.

Jon let out a huff as he took a moment to recover from seeing Bran like this before he turned around mentioning Daenerys who had already come down from her home and who now stood waiting with Missandei on her right, to come closer.

"This is Queen Daenerys of the house Targaryen." He introduced her as she came to stand next to him, Jon looked at the people who stood around them as they stared down at Daenerys. He noted how almost every person was looking at her with a scowl on their face, some of them whispering and murmuring about her as she came to stand next to Jon.

"Your grace, these are my sisters Arya stark, Sansa stark and this is my brother Bran stark." Jon said.  
"It's lovely to meet you three, his grace has told me a lot about his family." Daenerys greeted Jon's family with a small smile.

Jon noticed that the lords who had fallen silent after she had started talking had started to whisper again as she called him his grace, some scowls had fallen away at the realization that he was still king in the north and hadn't bended the knee.

Sansa broke the silence as she greeted Daenerys with a short "welcome to Winterfell, your grace."  
"Where are your dragons?" Arya asked, making everyone turn to look at her as she asked the question.

"I didn't want them to scare your people so they are in the fields in front of Winterfell" Daenerys answered.  
"Maybe it was a lie and maybe she doesn’t have dragon's, no one has seen a dragon in 100 years." A lord from the back yelled loudly, making some lords agree with him.

Daenerys closed her eyes as she breathed in calmly, reopening them when she heard the screams behind her.  
"They're coming to kill us" some whispered as everyone looked up to see three dragons fly over Winterfell.

Everyone looked up and gawked as they watched the first two, one creamy colored and one green colored fly over the castle.  
Daenerys heard some of them gasp and saw eyes growing even larger as Drogon flew over Winterfell, everyone starring up as they looked up towards the black colored dragon who was the largest of the three. Large enough to cast a shadow over them that lasted a few seconds.

Daenerys turned back to face the lord that had previously questioned her dragons their existence and noticed how the color had drained from his face so she restrained herself and didn't comment on him further as she turned back around to look at the stark siblings.  
She noticed the brown haired one, the one she knew was named Arya was hiding a small smile.

"Which one do you ride?" She asked  
"The black one, Drogon" Daenerys replied to Jon's little sister, whose lips turned upwards a small bit as she nodded to Daenerys. The moment however was broken as the man who was placed in a wheelchair broke it "We need to get inside, the wall will fall sooner or later and we need to be prepared. The dead are coming."

At this everyone grew silent and one by one they went inside as they needed to start planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment if you want


	2. Discussions at Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Jon discuss with the lords and ladies of the north.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have time this weekend so I might write another chapter tomorrow.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one and I hope I'm doing the characters justice

** DAENERYS **

The murmuring from the lords and all the other people who were in the main hall of the castle was almost deafening.  
Daenerys was standing up behind the seat that was reserved for her at the head table, Sansa was sitting next to Jon's right side on the end of the table and Jon being their king was sitting in the middle of them.

Daenerys clasped her hands in front of her as she finally took her seat to the left of Jon, who casted her a reassuring small smile as she sat down.  
"A Targaryen shouldn't be sitting where the leaders of the north are meant to sit, she doesn't belong there." A older lord called out loudly as he pointed towards her, anger and hatred clear as day on his face.

Daenerys took in a breath as she clasped her hands together "I'm here as one of your allies for the upcoming war, your king came to Dragonstone and told everyone of you why he was leaving and you knew this all my lords."  
"Our king?" A girl who looked like she was barely 9 years old asked sternly as she stood up from her chair "he left Winterfell a king and he came-" she said as she looked up and down Jon who was sitting uncomfortably in his chair "and he came back as a king, my lady." Daenerys interrupted the young girl before she could finish her sentence.

"Your king hasn't bended the knee, nor will he have to. We have agreed to come here together as allies and equals, all I ask of you lords and ladies is respect, I'm not expecting you to thank me or be grateful for this and I know my family history doesn't make it easy but I hope you will grant me the respect as I've come here to fight together which each and every one of you."

Daenerys looked around starring into the lord's their eyes as her voice boomed around the room making everyone stare at her in silence as response.  
"If we survive this war you'll have your king to thank as he risked his life to show queen Daenerys the threat" Tyrion said, breaking his silence as he walked to stand in front of the table were Jon, Sansa and Daenerys were sitting.

"We have brought the biggest army the world has ever seen, three dragons and sooner or later the Lannister army will come here and join us." At this the hall was filled with insults thrown at Tyrion as they were baffled of the thought that they would have to host the army of their enemy.

Daenerys looked at Jon as Tyrion told the northern lords and ladies about the Lannister army, knowing that it was a small chance that they would actually come. Jon's knuckle grazed her hand as he moved his arm to the armrest of his chair as he gave her a knowing look, they both knew that they would have to talk to Tyrion and would also have to tell the people that the Lannister army was sure not to come, lowering their chances to defeat the dead.

"Lord Glover, lady Mormont I have fought the army of the dead two times. It would've been a third if Queen Daenerys hadn't joined us in our journey to capture a wight, she saved us from being swarmed and she brought her army's and her dragons to fight for us, I admit I did almost bended the knee but her race stopped me as she knew that my people wouldn't accept a southerner as a ruler. "

Jon's voice was strong as he addressed the older lord who had pointed at Daenerys and said she didn't belong here and the young leader, Jorah's niece who seemed to have a lot of respect from the other lords and ladies.

"How are we supposed to feed the biggest army? I've called our banner men as soon as Bran told us the wall would fall rather sooner than quicker and our fashions should last us trough winter but I didn't account for unsullied, Dothraki and three full grown dragons" Sansa spoke up starring at Tyrion as she asked her question.

"What do dragons eat anyway" Sansa asked through clenched teeth as she leaned back into her chair.

"That's a reasonable concern, my lady. I should've told you the moment I arrived but we have brought fashions from the reach and what we had in Dragonstone, we have enough to feed my army's and even yours. " Daenerys replied, her jaw clenching as she noticed the woman's cold glare to her.  
"As for my dragons, they're not full grown yet. But they're very capable of hunting on their own for food, of course this will happen away from your home as I don't want you to worry." Some whispers began again as they took notice of the fact that the three dragon's weren't full grown, some whispers sounding terrified at the thought of the black dragon growing even bigger.

"Bran, you said the wall will fall soon, did they send a raven from castle black?" Jon asked, changing the subject as the room was tense.  
He turned to look at Bran who was seated at in the corner behind the table they were seated at, Arya standing next to him with her hands behind her back.

"His army is approaching fast, they'll reach the wall in less than a fortnight. When the wall falls it'll be only a few days before his army will get here, we need to start preparing if we want to survive. " he said as the room grew quiet, his voice was cold and distant as he shared the news and his face didn't show any emotion as he stared at Jon.

"How do you know the wall will fall and how will it fall?" Jon asked curiously, his brow furrowed as he stared back at his brother.  
"Bran sees things." Arya answered as she shrugged "I'm the three eyed raven now, I can see the past from everyone here. I can see what was, what would've been and I can see parts of futures but different ones and only parts."

At this Jon and Daenerys shared a look, both of them were filled with questions and as Bran could read their minds he turned to look to both of them "I had to go beyond the wall to become him, to defeat the night king."

Daenerys looked at Jon whose shoulders slacked as he looked at the man who was his brother as he was a stranger, his face bearing an unreadable expression as he realized that Bran wasn't Bran but had become someone else, something else, something he didn't understand. He felt as his brother was lost to him.  
"The night king has marked me, with that mark he can make the wall fall. The dead will breach the wall and come to Winterfell, he wants me."

Daenerys had fallen silent as she took in everything that Bran was telling them, letting out a sigh as she realized that they didn't have much time and the northern people's dislike against her and her people wouldn't help with the war against the dead. She just hoped that the stubborn people would soon realize this and that the banner men Sansa had send ravens to would come to join them but she also knew this hope was fickle as she realized how stubborn and proud they were, they would rather die than fight along with her.

"We need everyone we can gather to win this war or we will all die, the alliance our king has made with queen Daenerys is needed as we will fail without her." Bran spoke to the whole room, every lord and lady starred at him as they grumbled to each other about having to welcome and host a Targaryen.

"Alliances are tricky, they can stop at any time if there is not a strong bond trying them together." Sansa said turning to look at Bran.  
"Marriage ties alliances." Bran replied shooting a knowing look to both Daenerys and Jon.

"But-" a man stuttered out but before he could speak Bran turned at him and silenced him with one sentence "not yet, Sam."

Daenerys turned her head to look at the man who was fumbling with the ties of his leather vests as he looked worried some to Jon.  
Daenerys frowned as she turned back to look at Bran, hoping that she would find her answer on to what that had meant, there but like always his face had no emotion on display. As the lords and ladies and also Sansa turned towards Jon to ask what Bran meant with a marriage, Daenerys let out a sigh.

She leant back against her chair as she realized that this day would be a long and an exhausting one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you want, as always sorry for any mistakes.


	3. A private talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Jon have a conversation alone after the gathering off the lords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write mostly because I'm bored but I do like reading comments so don't be afraid to leave some feedback or a nice comment.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter

"Can I talk to you privately?" Sansa asked as the hall leapt empty after they dismissed the lords, telling them that they'll hold another meeting soon again to clear things up or answer any questions they all might have soon.

Jon nodded as he followed Sansa, casting a look at Daenerys who flashed him a small smile before he turned around and left the hall.  
Sansa walked into one of the rooms close to the main hall, Jon closing the door behind him as he walked into the room his eyes following Sansa whose face was stoic as she looked at him.

"Marriage?" Sansa asked, raising an eyebrow as she rested her hands on the table in front of her. "If you marry her then the north is hers as well, she will have a claim over it if she becomes your wife. She knows this, that's probably why she has pitched the idea."

"It isn't like that, the northern lords need certainty that the allies I've brought north to fight alongside us will be true to their word." Jon tried to explain to his sister who looked anything but happy as she clenched her jaw before speaking again "her father burned our grandfather and uncle alive."

"Should we hold a child accountable of their father's or mother's sins?" Jon questioned, holding Sansa's gaze as he looked up into her eyes "she's not her father."  
"No, she is much prettier." Sansa replied.

Jon tried to hide the smile that was creeping up his face as he thought about Daenerys, failing to do so as Sansa quickly said "you love her."  
"Sansa-" Jon wanted to answer her but she cut him off quickly "it wasn't a question, Jon." Sansa shook her head as she walked around the table, taking a seat on the chair that stood behind the table as she began to unroll the letters that had been carried in by ravens.

"House Cerwyn says they won't send men to fight alongside us, they says they won't fight together with a Targaryen." She read the letter out loud and went to grab another one unrolling it as well as she went to also read that one out loud "house Karstark wishes us a good fortune in the wars to come but will stay where they are."

"So much for the oaths they took, wasn't it forever? Isn't that what they said that they would fight alongside house Stark and didn't they pledge their alliance and their support, they made me their king and now they refuse to listen to the king they chose." Jon's voice was laced with anger as it boomed around the room, he was frustrated with the northern lords and their stubbornness and their pride.

Didn't they understand that this war wouldn't spare anyone and that the death would come for them as well? Maybe even as first? Jon rubbed his face as to calm his frustration.

"If you go through with the marriage, they'll see it as a betrayal. As I said she will have a claim over the north, the northern lords know that means she can claim it as part of the kingdom if she ever sits on the throne. We fought for our independence, the north will never bow to a southern ruler ever again." Sansa said sternly, her eyes boring into Jon's as to make her point clear to him.

"I fought, Sansa and may I remind you that with the battle against Ramsey the northern lords also refused to help us? The free folk fought alongside me even when we were outnumbered, it was only after the battle that they all elected me as their king just because it suited hem the best."  
"I got the vale to fight alongside us, the battle would've been lost if they hadn't come." Sansa replied.

"No, Littlefinger got them to fight alongside us and you knew that they were going to come and didn't trust me to know. Sometimes I wonder if you even trust me at all." Jon questioned.

Sansa stood up as she let out a small sigh "you know I do, i just don't like the idea of someone having a claim over the north throughout marriage. "  
Jon's eyes narrowed as he took in what Sansa said to him, he knew that she thought him to be foolish and often he wondered if she wanted to crown he wore for herself.

Jon paced the room, taking his eyes of her as he took a second to clear his mind before turning back to her "Was your marriage to Tyrion Lannister ever annulled? Because if not that would mean Tyrion has a claim on the north trough you, Sansa. " at this Sansa's eyes widened as if realization came down on her.

Jon let out a heavy breath as he looked at her before speaking again, his voice now calm as he spoke "I've fought them, the dead won't stop and we won't be able to defeat them. Not without her army's or dragons, she isn't here to conquer the north as you may think. She's here to fight alongside us and Sansa-" she looked up at him as he called out her name "there is no guarantee that the northern forces will fight for her, she knows this yet she is here and risking her life, her people their lives and her dragon's lives to help us defeat the night king and his army."

Jon noticed Sansa taking in a big breath, closing her eyes a few seconds as to compose herself before reopening them. She walked across the room, passing by Jon before grabbing the knob of the door, opening the door as she went to leave the room, only turning back once to say; "I trust you, Jon." Before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her as she left it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you want.


	4. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya reunites with Gendry and the hound and observes Daenerys and Jon as they walk together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm insecure about this chapter and the story in general
> 
> So how in your opinion is the story flowing and are there things you want to be cleared or see?
> 
> Also this chapter will have two povs; Arya and Daenerys. It'll be clear when it changes

**ARYA**

Arya was walking through the busy crowd of men and common folk. There were people lining up to get warn soup, an older man she knew was named Ser Davos giving bowls out to the people and the forces of Daenerys.

The unsullied and the Dothraki easy to separate from the people of the north, the unsullied in their full body armor and the Dothraki with their copper skin.  
Arya's eyes followed one of the unsullied who walked outside of the gates of Winterfell, she was about to follow the man to where she knew they were digging trenches but stopped in her tracks.

Her breath stuck in her throat and her eyes widened as she saw who it was, she quickly walked over to him and hit him on his back.  
Gendry turned around, his face one of confusion as he did. The confusion on his face however died quickly as he looked down "Arya?"

"I thought you were dead!" She said soundly as she hit his arm "I saw the red priestess take you away and thought I'd never see you again." Arya couldn't believe that he was alive and well and standing in front of her.

Gendry looked down at her with a similar look to what she was bearing on her face, relieve and joy. "Your hair is longer."  
"I can't believe you are alive." Arya's eyes were filled with emotion as she went to hug Gendry, his arms welcoming her in his embrace.

"It's good to see you." He whispered against her as he tightened his hold on her, only letting go when she stepped back. His arms falling to his side as she backtracked from him.  
"Fucking hell." She whispered as she stared at the reason why she had stopped hugging Gendry.

As not far behind him stood the hound, who was staring at her. Arya walked over to where he was standing, Gendry following next to her as she went to stand in front of Sandor.

"I left you for dead." She said as she looked up towards him.  
"Yes you did." She noticed that his tone wasn't angry or mad, his voice was filled with pride instead.

"Am I still on your list?" He asked, Gendry looked at her in confusion as Sandor waited for his reply.  
"No." She replied after a beat of silence, it was the truth she thought as she looked up to him. She had wanted to kill him and left him for dead at one point but she stopped wanting him dead years ago if she was being honest with herself.

"How many of the people on that list are dead?"

"Almost all of them."

"What list." Gendry interjected, making Arya look at him instead. "The list of people I'm going to kill." She replied truthfully, she didn't see the need to lie to him.  
Gendry's brow furrowed together as he looked down to Arya, wondering how much the girl he knew had changed and seen on the years that he had last seen her.

"Gendry-" she turned back to him as she started to speak again; "you are tasked to make the weapons, aren't you?" She knew the answer was yes but asked the question to be sure, he was the best blacksmith they now had so Arya knew that Jon or Daenerys had probably given him the task of creating the weapons out of the dragon glass they had brought along.

"Yes, the queen tasked me and some other black smiths with it. Why?"  
"No reason, it was just a question." She lied as she replied to Gendry. She hadn't lost the notice of him calling Daenerys the queen and now knew it was her that was mostly in charge of the planning for the battle.

As it was her who had come with the plan of digging trenches where the wooden spikes wall that would get lit during the battle with fire would come in front of them.

As Arya thought about the Targaryen queen, she noticed that the queen in question was walking through the crowd of working men.  
Her eyes following her as she talked to someone from the Dothraki. Arya excuses herself to Sandor and Gendry as she disappeared into the crowd of common people who were waiting for soup.

Her eyes falling onto her brother Jon who went to stand next to the silver haired queen. Arya made herself blend further into the common people as she walked closer to where her brother and the queen where talking to each other.

She didn't come to close but observed them in silence, noticing how her brother would lean close to the dragon queen and how the dragon queen's normally stoic face would display a small smile as he whispered something in her ear.  
Arya had suspected that something was going on between the queen and her brother the day she and her forces arrived but she hadn't really cared to find out until now.

She noticed the queen growing tense as the Dothraki said something again, the queen dismissed the man as he walked away after she said something in return before she turned to Jon who was looking curiously down to her.  
Arya's eyes followed the silver haired queen as she walked away from the place she ahd been standing, Jon following her quickly as he picked up to walk next to her.

Arya could follow them she thought in herself but she didn't, instead she turned around and walked towards the castle.  
She walked through the halls of Winterfell as she was lost inside her own thoughts, sighing as she realized that her brother had fallen in love with the foreign queen.

Arya was happy for him to have found someone as her brother deserved to be happy but she wondered about the queen. She didn't know much about the queen except that after killing Littlefinger Sansa had told Arya that Jon would come to Winterfell with the Targaryen queen and her forces and dragons.  
She had heard whispers in the weeks leading up to the arrival as she had heard whispers about her when Arya had been in Braavos, she knew Sansa didn't trust the queen either.

Arya didn't trust the queen, she had learned during the time with the faceless men that people wore a mask and that their true selves laid behind that mask.  
She would observe the queen herself, she thought as she walked into a empty room.

She was going to find out who the queen really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like comments so don't be afraid to leave one.


	5. The waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys meets ghost outside the gates of Winterfell, together with Jon on her side they take a dragon ride together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The waterfall scene was like one of the only good onces so I decided to keep it in with only a bit of changes cuz the Jon starring at drogon while kissing Dany was.... weird?
> 
> I've been writing these chapters fast and have updated them fast as because of now I have time to write and I want to write.
> 
> During the week i might have no time to update and the upcoming weeks will also be busy so i update when i can.

When Daenerys learned from one of her blood riders that her dragons hadn't been eating she walked quickly towards to where her dragons were, Jon walking next to her as they walked outside the gates.

They passed by the men who were working on digging the trenches and as the unsullied and Dothraki stood up and bid their queen a good day, the northerners who were working together with her men continued to work without casting one look at her.  
"Told you northerners don't trust foreigners." Jon looked at her with an apologetic look on his face, she tightened her jaw as she looked at one of the northern men who was staring at her in disgust and walked up to the men.

They had all now stopped working as she walked towards them, Jon following closely behind her and as they arrived to the men she directed herself to the northern men "my blood riders and my unsullied will be working in shifts so they do not tire, I don't know if your men work in shifts or not-"

"We don't have the luxury to pick other men to dig these trenches, we aren't with enough men." One of the northern men cut her off as he spat the words to her.  
"Very well, if your men do tire then take a break and let it be known to greyworm." She said as she nodded towards greyworm, making the northern men turn to look at him before she continued to speak "my men will need breaks, yours will probably too. When your men need that break, you say it to greyworm and he will let it know to me. Like that I can send more unsullied to continue digging until your men are rested enough. "

A few of them looked up bewildered to her as a few of them grumbled underneath their breath saying they don't need the help of savages or foreigners.  
Greyworm at hearing the word shot up a look to her, Daenerys sighed and spoke up; "Lo pōnta tire, ivestragī nyke gīmigon se pār iderēbagon aōha sȳrje vali naejot iderēbagon bē se mirre."

"Kesan, ñuha dāria." Grey worm replied before going back to work.

Daenerys turned around, walking away from the working men, leaving the northerners stunned behind.  
"What did you say to him?" Jon asked as they walked towards her dragons.  
"Nothing special. " she shrugged before falling into silence as they came closer to the dragons, they were stopped in their tracks however when she saw a white, big wolf with red eyes nearing them.

"Ghost!" Jon smiled as he leapt forward, the wolf jumping into his widely spread arms and licking his face as it was a dog and not a wolf.  
Daenerys neared the scene, holding back a laugh as Jon was almost tackled to the ground with the force that the white wolf was licking him with.  
As she neared the scene, the wolf shot his eyes up to her, leaving Jon's embrace as it neared her while bearing it's teeth. "Ghost." Jon's voice was strong as he called out the name but the wolf came closer to her, teeth still bared as it started growling.

Daenerys kept the wolf's gaze as she crouched down to her knees so she was on eye level, she stuck to her hand after she removed her hand glove towards the wolf.

The wolf sniffed her hand, still growling as he did so but started licking her hand after the second sniff. The growling stopping as she started to stroke his head, letting her fingers glide over its soft and white fur.

She looked up at Jon who looked at her in amazement and ghost padded closer to her, dropping his head on her thighs as she continued to stroke him.  
"He likes you." Jon smiled brightly at her as he watched Ghost stick his tongue out, letting it drop out of its mouth as Daenerys gave his head a gentle rub. Jon had to bite back a laugh as he watched his direwolf act like a puppy with Daenerys.

Jon walked over to where she was crouched on her knees and sat himself down next to her in the snow, letting his hand stroked trough ghost's fur as well.  
"At least someone does." She mumbled as she patted ghost on the head "so this is ghost huh, your direwolf you told me about?" She knew the answer already but wanted to talk to Jon as she had been feeling somewhat out of place today.

Talking to Jon came easy, she had found this out during her night at the wall before their journey beyond the wall. Talking to him made her feel like Dany, not the conqueror or the dragon queen but just Dany.

"He was the runt of the litter when I found him." She looked down at the big wolf with the red eyes and found it almost impossible to imagine it as a small direwolf.

However some might feel the same about her dragons, she thought as she looked into Ghost's eyes as his head rested in her lap.  
"Arya told me that Nymeria is running around with her pack around Winterfell freely, only her and ghost are left alive from the pack that we found. The others are dead."

"Nymeria?" Daenerys asked.  
"Arya's direwolf, her wolf however is wild and she seems to have lost the bond with her or so she told me." Daenerys nodded in reply at this.  
"Your sisters don't like me." Daenerys said, she had noticed the cold reception his tall sister, Sansa had given her. Arya's reception hadn't been as cold as she had asked about her dragons but something in her told her the girl also didn't trust her.

Daenerys hadn't expected to be welcomed warmly, she had known from her talks with Jon and Ser Davos and even Tyrion that the north hadn't forgotten about what her father had done and her brother, Rheagar.

"They don't know you."  
"I don't think they want to get to know me, Jon. You told me about them during our way here and you told me about the stuff they've been trough and what you've been trough. They're not the same sisters that you grew up with." Daenerys knew this, she had listened to how he had talked about his sisters when they were younger and what they were put trough. On the boat he had shared some small parts about his sister, Sansa. He had told Daenerys that she had been through a lot, he didn't specify it as it wasn't his story to tell but Daenerys knew that the sister he spoke about was changed.

People change when stuff, especially bad stuff happens to them. Daenerys knew it through experience, briefly thinking back to her time with Viserys. Closing her eyes shut as she remembered the boy he once had been until he wasn't anymore.

_Don't wake the dragon._

Her eyes flew back open, only to find Jon starring back into her own. "I need to check on Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion. My blood ridder told me they haven't been eating. "

Jon stood up silently after she spoke holding out his hand to hoist her up. She takes it after ghosts stands up from her lap. They walked towards the place where  
the dragons where standing together, ghost waddling close to Jon as they neared them.

A pile of bones from presumably wildlife they had hunted laid in front of them as Daenerys closed the distance to rub Viserion's snout. Making Rhaegal and Drogon also turn their heads towards her as she patted with her free hand over Rhaegal's and then Drogon's snout.

"What's wrong with them?" Jon asked as he stood next to her.  
"They don't like the north." She guessed as she felt their distress.

She looked at Jon who was nudged by Rhaegal as Ghost who was staring up at Drogon was getting sniffed by him.  
Daenerys stroked over Viserion's scales one more time to soothe him before walking over to Drogon, who was nudging ghost.

"He likes your direwolf." Daenerys said, amusement laced in her voice as she observed Drogon interacting with Ghost before trailing her eyes over towards Jon, who was stroking Rhaegal’s head. A small smile crept up her face as she walked over to Drogon who lowered his wing for her to climb up almost immediately. She walked up his wing before hoisting herself over Drogon's back with ease.

"Go on." She encouraged Jon who was looking at her with a questionable look before looking back at Rhaegal "I don't know how to ride a dragon."  
"Nobody does, until they ride a dragon."

"What if he doesn’t want me too?" Uncertainty was clear in his voice and she had trouble keeping a straight face as she looked down at him but her face didn't falter and she spoke up "then I've enjoyed your company, Jon snow."

Daenerys bit back a smile as she saw him nod before taking in a big breath, she looked sideways as he mounted Rhaegal's back. Falling onto his back in the process which made her turn her head to the other side as to hide her amusement from Jon who was struggling to seat right on her dragon's back.

"What do I hold on too?" He yelled loudly as he looked at her.  
"Whatever you can."

Jon nodded at her before grabbing on to the spikes on Rhaegal’s back, letting out a yell as Rhaegal took off flying. Daenerys looked up as Jon flew onto Rhaegal with a smile plastered on her face as her eyes followed Rhaegal and Jon. She followed them with Drogon as she took off, calling Viserion to follow as she thought that he might also want to fly a bit.

She followed Rhaegal as he flew over the northern men and the castle walls off Winterfell, she catches up to them quickly and flew a head, casting a look backwards to Jon and Rhaegal as she on Drogon passed by them, Viserion flying next to them. She flew down with Drogon, hearing Jon let out a yell as Rhaegal followed.

They were flying over the forest, Daenerys looking at the beautiful nature that Winterfell was surrounded by.  
She saw a gap ahead of where she was flying so Daenerys flew higher as they neared it and let Drogon fly down the gap fast, Viserion following them happily as he flew behind his brother. Rhaegal followed both of them, dropping down the gap as well with Jon on his back clasping the scales tightly.

Jon felt his heart in his stomach as he flew down the gap with Rhaegal, yelling as he grabbed onto Rhaegal's spikes to not fall to his death. He had never felt such an exhilarating feeling, he thought as Rhaegal flew in between the gap of the mountains.

He felt free.

Jon looked at his surroundings and recognized his old hunting spot that he and Robb used to go to where he was younger, wanting to show Daenerys another part of his childhood he gripped the spikes as he guided Rhaegal to the place he wanted to go. He landed Rhaegal softly and descended from his back, his legs feeling wobbly as he stood on the ground again. He watched as Daenerys landed Drogon, Viserion landing next to Drogon as she descended from the black scaled dragon.

She walked up to him as he stood waiting and as she caught up to him, he turned around and started to walk towards the waterfall. "You've completely ruined horses for me." He confessed as he walked next to her, Daenerys let out a laugh as he said this. Making Jon look up towards her, his eyes dropping towards her lips as she smiled.

His breath hitching in his throat as he stopped in his tracks to stare at her, her laugh making his heart beat pick up as he listened to the beautiful sound.  
She had never looked more beautiful, he thought as he stared at her. She was a vision, dressed in a white coat and with her white hair where some snowflakes had dropped on.

She looked like she was made out of snow itself, he thought as she turned to look towards the waterfall, her eyes widening at the beauty of it.  
"We could stay a thousand years-" she said as she turned back to look at him "-nobody would find us."  
His eyes crinkled as he smiled back to her "we would be pretty old."

Daenerys her eyes softened as she shook her head before walking closer to him, Jon closing the distance between them as well as he went to stand in front of her. "It's cold up here for a southern girl." His voice was deep and heavy as he looked down at her lips as she replied "then keep your queen warm."

At this Jon's arm snaked around her waist, bringing her closer as he dipped his head down to kiss her. Capturing her lips in a heavy and lustful kiss.  
His tongue slipped inside her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck, making him groan as she grabbed a fist full of hair on the back of his neck as she deepened the kiss.

Jon broke the kiss however whispering against her mouth "I want you, but there is no place around here to sneak in and I won't take you in the snow." Daenerys pouted her lips, making Jon drop a kiss on them before stepping back fully.

"I'll sneak into your room tonight." He smirked at her as Daenerys swatted his arm lightly before wrapping her arms around his waist, locking him into her embrace as she leant up to whisper in his ear; "you better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know a season 8 rewrite has been overdone but I still hope you like this.
> 
> I used a translator for the high valyrian parts so don't come for me when it's wrong please 😔
> 
> Lo pōnta tire, ivestragī nyke gīmigon se pār iderēbagon aōha sȳrje vali naejot iderēbagon bē se mirre = If they tire, let me know and then pick your best men to pick up the work
> 
> Kesan, ñuha dāria = I will, my queen
> 
> Don't worry there will be smut, i'm just a tease
> 
> Leave a comment if you want x


	6. Downward spiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei and Qyburn talk. Cersei starts to slip as she gets lost in her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we are visiting Cersei and her thought and plans.

**CERSEI**

Cersei walked through the throne room to where she knew Qyburn was waiting. She walked through the halls until she reached the inner square where she had ordered the map of Westeros to be drawn. She walked over the painted map as she walked to stand in front of Qyburn who was waiting for her in the middle of the inner square.

"Is he ready, does he know what to do?" She asked, referring to Bronn who she had hired for her services. Qyburn had told her not to trust the man to do the job but Cersei knew that that man who had served with both of her brothers wasn't honorable and would do anything for gold and a castle.

"He is already on his way to Winterfell, your grace." Qyburn replied before looking up into her eyes, his eyes one of concern as he looked at her.

Cersei's jaw clenched as she clasped her hands in front of her as he spoke up "you should be resting, the miscarriage took a toll on your body." 

Cersei's nose flared as she took in a breath to compose the anger she felt was creeping up to her. " I thought I told you not to speak about that in public. I told Euron that I’m carrying his heir, I need him to stay loyal. No one can know, do you understand?" Her words were spit with venom as she looked at the master who looked back at her, eyes filled with what looked like pity as his he let his head fall down.

Cersei took in a breath as to calm herself as she remembered the day, it had happened a few days ago as she had woken up in a puddle of her own blood in between her legs. At first she hadn't thought much about it as with Joffrey she had also bled once but as Qyburn had insisted to check on the child and as she had let him, he had told her the bad news.

She had cried that night as she held her belly, cried as she thought about Jaime and how he and abandoned her.

"Yes I understand, my queen. Forgive me." Cersei rolled her eyes as he spoke, walking past him without sparring a look to him. 

Qyburn followed her as she walked through the halls, taking the stairs down towards the cellars. Walking through the halls as she turned to walk through a room she knew was empty and didn't have the risk of anyone overhearing them.

She opened the door as she let Qyburn follow behind her, him closing the door immediately after the both entered the empty and dimly lit room.

"Are the scorpions improved?" She asked as she started to pace the room.

"Yes, they are." He replied. "Will they be able to kill her dragons?" She asked as she turned around to look at him. "The last one hurt one of her dragons but didn't kill it, i improved it the best I could but you have to know. There has only been one dragon in the history of the Targaryen's their reign that was killed by a spear and that was a lucky shot."

"Euron says he is a good at aiming on targets." She spat before continuing "if he can't kill her beasts, he will aim for her." She started pacing the room again as she thought about the foreign queen and felt the anger creep up on her as she remembered her display of power in the dragon pit. She remembered the fear she had felt in her gut at the sight of her three beasts, the small queen sitting on top of the biggest one as she arrived.

 _"You'll be queen, for a time. Then comes another, younger, more beautiful, to cast you down and take all you hold dear."_ The words the witch had spoken all those years coming back to her at the sight of the young and silver queen.

A smirk grew on her face as she walked around the room as she started thinking, speaking her thought out loud as she turned back to Qyburn "how many barrels of wildfire do we still have?" Qyburn looked up at her as she spoke her thoughts out loud, his face unreadable as there was a moment of silence before he answered her; "when Aerys, her father reigned over the kingdom he hid barrels all over kings landing. Every street is littered underneath it with it."

Cersei smiled as she listened to his words. "Very good."

"You send Bronn to kill both your brothers, will you send someone to kill the Targaryen girl?"

"No, I have other plans for her." Cersei answered quickly.

She walked over to stand in front of her hand, making him look into her eyes as she starred down at him "I won't let her take this city alive, her army if they survive the fight against the dead will have the heaviest loss with the golden company now being mine and the Greyjoy fleet fighting for me she can be defeated. the only concern are her dragons but even if we don't manage to kill her beasts, she will be defeated. I'll make sure of that."

Cersei wanted to destroy the Targaryen queen before she could destroy her, she knew what had to be done and even if Daenerys managed to take the city Cersei would cast her down. 

"Send two trustworthy men, pay them gold and tell them to bring me the brown skinned woman, the one with the brown curls." She ordered Qyburn as she remembered watching the queens party when they had been waiting for her in the dragon pit.

She remembered the woman who looked like she came from Essos sitting right next to the silver haired queen.

"I will do that, your grace." Qyburn said before he bid her goodbye, exiting the room quickly after he did so. Leaving her alone with her thoughts in the room as he went.

Everything the witch had predicted when she had been young had come through her children were dead and she wouldn't bare a fourth one as she had miscarried. She had thought that the younger queen would've been Sansa, Cersei felt her anger rise up anew as she remembered the red haired daughter of Ned Stark, then she had thought it to be Margaery, the whore had wedded her son. She had been certain that it was her as she won over both Joffrey and the people of kings landing and thought she had won when Cersei blew up the sept with the whore in it.

But now she knew for certainty that it was the silver haired Targaryen. Cersei let out a laugh as she thought about the mad kings daughter whose hand was her youngest brother Tyrion. Cersei let out another laugh as she remembered how her brother had foolishly believed her when she told him that she would send her army to the north to fight for their cause after she had revealed her pregnancy. 

She had played Tyrion like a fickle, after he yelled at her on how guilty he felt about the deaths of her other children. She had used that guilt and manipulated him into making him think she cared.

She let out a frustrated yell as she let herself drop against the wall as she knew that other than Qyburn and the mountain, she was alone.

The only thing being left for her, was fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you want x


	7. unpleasant meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys meets Gilly, little sam and Samwell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter turned out well as I find it hard to write other people sometimes.

Daenerys walked into the library as the night fell, after she had flown on Drogon together with Viserion and Rhaegal who had carried Jon on his back, she felt better. Daenerys was lost in her thoughts as she sat down in the chair after choosing a random book from one of the shelves to read in, Jon had wandered off to the crypts to visit the graves of the starks.

She had urged him to go alone as she felt he needed some time alone as this day had been heavy on both him and her.

Daenerys hadn't received a warm welcome but neither had Jon really apart from his family, the northern lords and ladies gave him the same look they gave her. Daenerys wondered why they seemed to not respect the king they chose and his dissensions but knew that she shouldn't make assumptions as she had only been here for a day.

She opened the book as she mindlessly flipped through the pages as her thoughts kept filling her mind. Her thoughts wandering to the common people and how Missandei had mentioned the looks she got from them to her, she had observed them as she had walked through the castle. They were as cold as the weather, Jon had mentioned that to her on the boat at some point so it wasn't a surprise.

Daenerys just wanted her people to be respected, the northern men would have to fight together with her armies even if they didn't like it.

Her thoughts were abruptly stopped as she heard a door open, she looked behind her and saw a woman with brown hair walk in with what looked to be her son perched up her arm as she carried him through the library. The woman was smiling as she was talking to the little boy who looked barely 2 years old "Sam said to wait in the library, so we'll wait here." the smile on the woman's face was wiped up as she looked up and saw Daenerys.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know there was anyone here." She curtsied, Daenerys looked up at the brown haired woman in silence before snapping out of it "no that's quite alright, don't worry." The woman looked around nervously, not meeting Daenerys her gaze as she stood there awkwardly.

Gilly didn't know how to address a queen properly. Sam had told her to curtsy and had showed her how to do it but he hadn't said much more other, Gilly looked around as she felt uncomfortable under the stare of the silver haired woman. She had watched the queen and Jon arrive on the horses with the armies and had watched the dragons fly over Winterfell, it was a sight she would never forget she thought as she remembered how she had felt when she saw the queens dragons.

She knew this woman was powerful and as she looked sideways towards the woman in question she thought her to be beautiful, she had heard some of the men and people in the north talking about the looks of the queen before they arrived but now seeing it for herself she knew that the rumors were true. Sam had mentioned the beauty of the Targaryen's as she had asked him who they were.

"You can sit down." Daenerys called out towards the woman gently as she gestured to the chair right next to her. "I won't hurt you." The woman gave a small smile at that as a look of relieve crossed her face.

She sat down on the chair with her son in her arms, the boy starring at her as she asked his mother "what's his name?"

"Little Sam." The woman answered.

"Named after his father?" She asked as she recalled the woman dropping the name when she had entered the room. "No, Sam isn't his father." Daenerys looked up, her head filling with questions but as she saw the woman look down to her feet she dropped them, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"What's your name?"

"Gilly."

"Well it's lovely to meet you Gilly and you little Sam." Daenerys turned to look at the small boy that was cradled in Gilly's arms as she said this. The boy reached out one of his hands out to her, making Daenerys mouth quirked upwards into a smile. "He's beautiful." Daenerys whispered softly as she looked into the boy's brown eyes "dragon." The boy said as he pointed towards her dragon chain.

Daenerys shook her head softly as the boy strained out of Gilly's arms waddling towards Daenerys with small steps, almost falling over as he wasn't steady on his legs yet. Daenerys caught him and looked at Gilly for consent "may I?" She asked just to be sure and as Gilly nodded Daenerys grabbed the boy and placed him on her lap.

"Dragon." The boy said again as his fingers trailed over one of the dragon heads on her chain.

"Sam is learning him to talk, he started late that is what Sam said but he is getting better as am I. He started to walk late as well." Gilly said as she reached out one of her hands to stroke over the boys head. Daenerys smiled softly at her before she looked back down at little Sam who was still starring at her dragon chain. Daenerys opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of the door opening. She watched as a man came through the door.

"Gilly, sorry for-" he started to talk but his words was caught off as he saw who was sitting next to her "your grace." He bowed his head to the dragon queen who was sitting with little Sam on her lap as she stared back at him.

"You must be Sam."

"Yes, your grace. I am." Sam felt nervous as he watched the dragon queen stare at him "I served with Jon at the wall."

"Samwell?" Daenerys recognized the name as she remembered Jon telling her about his loyal friend who had been at the wall with him. Daenerys also remembered Ser Jorah had mentioned him, saying he had taken the risk of curing him from his gray scale. "You saved Ser Jorah." She said as she spoke her thoughts out loud. "Yes, I did. He eum-" Sam stuttered a bit before continuing "he mentioned you a lot, said you were the reason why he wanted to fight."

Daenerys smiled sadly at him, a lump forming in her throat as she thought about Jorah. She missed having him on her side, he had been by her side since the beginning. It felt strange without him, she thought silently. He should be here, she thought sadly as she remembered how he had wanted to see his home bear island again but had been afraid for the reception he would get.

"Where is he?" Sam asked softly as he wondered where the old knight was.

"He died beyond the wall, he died saving me." Daenerys confessed, her voice soft as she said the words. "I'm sorry, your Grace. He was a good man." Sam did feel sad as he remembered the kindness of the older man. "Yes he was, I want to thank you Sam. If you hadn't cured him he wouldn't have come back in my service, so I ask you is there something you want. Something I can give you as reward?" She asked.

Sam stood in shock as he processed the words that the Queen was saying as she was stroking Little Sam's arm lightly. Sam noticing the happiness on the boy’s face as he played with the silver chain that hung over the Queens dress.

"Well there is something, I'd like to ask you for forgiveness. " Daenerys face turned to one of confusion as she looked up at the man "and may I ask why you ask for forgiveness?"

"I borrowed a few books from the citadel, also a sword."

"From the citadel?" She asked as she looked up to him amused. "No the sword was from my family, it has been in house Tarly for generations. " Daenerys face dropped as she recognized the family name, picking up Little Sam as she stood up and giving him back to Gilly who was looking at her with confusion as she grabbed back her son.

Sam thinking he had done something bad started blubbering out words as he spoke "it would've been mine anyways but my father had other ideas."

"Not Randyll Tarly?"

"You know him?" Sam asked as he stared down at the queen who had come closer to him. "I offered him to retain his lands and titles if he bended the knee, I also gave him the option to go to the wall. He refused all of them."

"Your family is sworn to house Tyrell weren’t they?" She asked, Sam nodded wordlessly as he felt his heartbeat quicken. "They broke their oaths fought for the Lannister’s, betraying Lady Olenna which led to her death. I had no other choice." Sam felt his world collapse as he held back tears, he had hated his father but it had still been his father "at least I'll be allowed back home now that my brother is the lord."

"Your brother stood by your father." Sam let out sobs, letting the grieve overtake him as he took in the news of his brother’s death. "Your grace. May I?" He asked as he held back the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes.

______________________

**SAMWELL**

"Of course." Sam stormed past her, leaving Gilly seated beside her as he left the library and as he left the room he felt the anger crawl up and the grief, he took in a breath as he stormed forwards. He had to find Jon, he thought as he walked through the halls. He had to know, Jon would be the better king.

He stormed throughout the court yard of Winterfell, passing by Bran who stopped him in his tracks "Samwell, you have to wait. He can't know yet, you have to wait. "

"He has to know Bran, he is going to marry her. He has to know who he truly is, what she has done. "

"She did what she needed to do, don't be blinded by your grieve and anger, Jon killed deserters in the night watch. Your family betrayed the family they swore to serve, you hated your father for what he did to you."

"My brother was innocent!" He yelled, his anger boiling up before breaking down. "Jon should be king, he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't burn men alive."

"No, he would behead them. The sword is his weapon, fire is hers." Bran said as he looked at him, his face as always rid of any emotion. "Do you trust me, Sam?" Sam nodded as his tears dried on his cheeks due to the cold. "Fire and ice need to work together, if you tell it now there will be a dim future. I can't see everything clearly but trust me, not yet. Jon and Daenerys were meant to meet for a reason, do us all a favor and read more books that mention the night king."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you." Was all Bran replied before his eyes turned white, leaving Sam with a thousand questions. Sighing he wiped his tears away, Sam knew Jon loved the Targaryen queen as Bran had told him about what had happened at the wall and on the boat to Winterfell.

He didn't trust the silver queen and he felt uncomfortable with the way she executed people but he would trust Bran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam can be hypocritical both in the show and in the books this will get lightened on.
> 
> Leave a comment if you want.


	8. At night in Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys spend their first night together in winterfell and they talk about the first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is really not my area as I always write myself into a block where I can't get out but I'm trying.
> 
> All interactions that haven't been done yet but was done in episode 1 will get done it's just spread more as it was all quite rushed.

Daenerys was untangling her braids as she heard the door open softly before closing again after the person had walked into the room.

Knowing who it was Daenerys spoke up "I was wondering what took you so long." She said as she looked into the mirror as she watched him come closer to her.

"My apologies, you grace." He teased as he bended down to place a kiss on her cheek.

Jon took one of her braids in his hands and helped untangling them as they fell into a comfortable silence.

As his hands had undone every braid carefully she stood up and walked to the bed, him following after her.

Daenerys climbed underneath the heap of thick furs and blankets as she was already in her nightgown and goosebumps had started to form upon her skin due to the cold.

Jon said nothing as he undressed himself down till only his small clothes were left, he laid them on the chair in front of the mirror where she had previously sat on instead of throwing it on the floor like he usually did and crawled underneath the covers as well, laying down next to her as he snaked his arm around her petite waist as he brought her closer to him.

He brushed his hand through her silver locks, pushing away the few hairs that had fallen over her cheek before he placed a kiss on her lips.

Daenerys moaned happily as she kissed back letting herself get lost into his kisses and into his touch.

"I still need to make up from earlier. " Jon mumbled against her lips before guiding her onto her back as he crawled on top of her body.

Daenerys writhed underneath him as her hand wandered over his back, travelling down to cup his ass. Daenerys hips bucked up, making Jon let out a groan as her clothed sex met his.

"Dany." His voice was filled with lust as he moaned her name, his head dropping into the crook of her neck as he softly bit the sensitive spot underneath her jaw before kissing the spot slowly as his hands slid underneath her nightgown.

His hand grazed over her thighs as they went up, teasing softly over her clothes sex. Jon letting out a soft "fuck" as he found the fabric to be damp from her juices.

Jon let his hands go up, ignoring her wet sex which earned him a whine from Daenerys as she bucked her hips up to get some friction. Jon's mouth abandoned her throat as he looked up at her, making her look down to him as he stopped his movements.

"Something wrong?" She asked curiously.

Jon shook his head quickly, placing a kiss on her plump lips. His mouth turned into a wolfish grin as he pulled back, making Daenerys mouth drop open into realization.

"No." She pouted as she knew he would drag it out tonight and tease her until she was almost begging for him to fuck her. "Oh so you can be a tease but I can't?" He teased softly as he looked into her eyes.

"Not tonight." She pleaded.

Daenerys needed him tonight, after the day she had she had felt exhausted. She felt happy for Jon that he was home and back with his family but like so many times in her life, Daenerys felt like an outsider who was looking in.

Knowing what Daenerys meant Jon nodded softly as he placed a kiss on top of her head before going back to kissing her lips, the kiss heavy with lust as he ripped open her nightgown.

Daenerys gasped into his mouth as the cool air hit her naked skin, goosebumps appearing on her skin as it hit her. Jon's hand followed a trail down to her wet cunt as the other hand cupped her cheek as his tongue slipped into her mouth, Jon giving a small bite on her bottom lip as he did.

Daenerys cunt was pulsing in excitement as he teased around her sensitive area with his fingers before inserting one finger slowly.

Soon after that another finger followed and he started setting a pace, pumping in and out of her with his two fingers.

"Jon." She groaned into his mouth, her hands going up to pull on his hair which had been loosened from its usual bun at some point. She dug her hands into the thick raven curls, pulling softly on them which earned a gasp from Jon to come out of his mouth.

Jon retreated his now wet fingers from her cunt as his hand grabbed his cock, lining it up with her entrance as he gave himself a few pumps before inserting his cock.

Daenerys wrapped her legs around his waist, clenching them around his middle as he started fucking her. Jon's mouth abandoned her lips as he kissed a trail down to her neck, letting his head drop down into the crook of it as his arm snaked around her waist as he fucked her hard and fast both of them groaning and moaning frantically as they lost themselves into each other.

Jon came first, his hips stuttering and his teeth biting down softly on her neck as his seed coating her inner walls, his free hand flying down to her clit as he started rubbing it while still fucking her trough his own orgasm.

Daenerys came with a loud cry off his name on her lips, which Jon was sure other people might have heard but he didn't care as he felt her walls clench around his cock as she came.

They stayed in each other’s embrace after that as they tried to catch their breath before Jon rolled off of her, leaving the bed to wet a cloth and returning to Daenerys with it, he cleaned her thighs and her sex before cleaning his and threw it in a bin before slipping under the covers.

"You have no idea how much I wanted that the whole day." Daenerys laughed softly as she confessed that, it had been hard to stay distant from him.

"I think I might have some idea." He replied as he rolled over to his side so he was facing her, his hand bringing up the covers to her shoulder before laying down on her waist, his thumb tracing patterns over her back as he listened to her as she spoke "you must be happy to be back home."

"I am happy to be back at Winterfell, I was happy to reunite with Arya, Bran after so many years apart and to see Sansa again."

"How does it feel?" She asked softly. "What?" He asked confused.

"I don't know, I told you I never knew a place that I could call home and the only family I had was Viserys. I just wanted to know how it feels to have it, a home and a family."

Jon closed his eyes as he took in her words, his heart clenched as he looked at Daenerys when he reopened them. He knew that her childhood hadn't been a happy one, she had told him so on their many nights together on the boat and on the road to Winterfell.

They had gotten to know each other better during that time, each telling stories of their past. Daenerys had told him about her childhood on one night, she had told him about her life in exile and her brother and how he treated her.

His heart clenched again at the thought of a young Daenerys scared and starving in the streets of the free cities with a brother who was half mad after they had to sell their mother's crown.

He soothed her as he placed a kiss on her cheek "you know the positive thing about today was as well?"

Daenerys shook her head, her brow furrowed as she looked at him confused before he answered; "Tyrion didn't complain to us." He joked, earning a huff from Daenerys as a small smile crept up her face.

"He will find time to do that." She joked back as she placed the palm of her hand on his chest, softly pushing him. Jon knowing what she wanted laid down on his back, Daenerys layed down her head on his chest soon after as her hand stroked over one of the scars as she listened to his steady heartbeat.

"I talked to your friend, Samwell. I told him about his father and his brother."

"Do you regret it?" He wondered, Daenerys had told him about what had happened after she attacked the Lannister troops and had confessed to burning the two men, Jon had been shocked to find that out but as he had heard about their betrayal to the house they were sworn to and how it had led to Olenna Tyrell her death.

She had asked him at one point what he would've done and was relieved to find out that Jon said he would've given them the same options as her and if they refused would've beheaded them.

He had told her about how he had needed to behead deserters from the night watch back when he was the commander, he had confessed regretting to hang Olly alongside the other men who had stabbed him as Olly had been a child who has been manipulated by adults.

They had learned a great deal about each other on their time to Winterfell, had been shocked to find out just how many parallels they had.

"No." Daenerys replied, ripping Jon away from his thoughts as she did.

"Sam will understand, like you once told me. War is terrible and sometimes you have to do things, to have the strength to make a big decision. You are a leader, the Dothraki was alongside with you that day as you once told me that they despite weakness, you showed them strength as you made that decision. "

The Dothraki would've seen it as weakness if she had continued to allow them to spit on her even after giving multiple choices.

Daenerys sighed as her eyes started to feel heavy, she placed a kiss on the scar she had been tracing with her hand as she was soon lulled to sleep by the beating of his heart.

"Goodnight Dany." Jon whispered as he kissed the top of her hair before allowing him to fall into a deep sleep, where he dreamt about a home where he and Daenerys didn't have to carry the weight of the world on their shoulders.

Where the door was painted red by him, for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this
> 
> Leave some comments or feedback if you want.


	9. The red wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion and Sansa talk and we get a look inside of Sansa her thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this slightly smaller chapter, Jaime will come later as he will arrive slightly later.

Tyrion was watching the sparring that was taking place between Arya and Brienne, he couldn't believe his eyes as he watched the young girl move. "She learned from the faceless men." Sansa spoke up from behind him, momentarily giving him a shock as he hadn't heard her arrive.

"The faceless men? I heard some things about them, they are said to be the best assassins." Tyrion turned towards her, taking a moment to observe her. She had grown since the last time they saw each other, her eyes cold as they looked into his own. "It's been some time since we last saw each other." He said after a while.

"Sorry for leaving so abruptly after the wedding." Sansa said as she turned and went to lean her hands on the wooden railing of the bridge they were standing on.

"That's in the past, if you hadn't run then Cersei would've certainly killed you. You know-" Tyrion said as he went to stand next to her while looking towards Arya who had defeated Brienne as he spoke "many people underestimated you, most of them are dead now."

Sansa gave him a look before she pushed herself away from the railing. Both of them stood turned to each other as her blue eyes looked into his own, her face bearing an unreadable expression. "You survived as well and now you are hand of the queen, that's a good thing. I guess-" she said as she walked forwards towards the end of the bridge, Tyrion following behind her slowly as she continued her sentence as she walked "depending on the queen, I suppose. "

"You don't like her." It wasn't a question, Tyrion had noticed the cold reception Sansa had given her and had picked up onto the digs she had given her during the meeting yesterday evening.

"The north is finally independent, we won't bow to a southern leader ever again. Not after everything we've been through." Her face was stoic as she spoke, her hands clasped behind her back as she held her head high.

"It seems that no one has told you that she promised Yara Greyjoy independence after the war, when she takes the throne she will grant the iron islands their independence. If you are worried about that I'd suggest you talk to her, she can be stubborn but if you explain it then she will listen." At this her head turned back towards him.

"She isn't here to conquer the north, we are all here to fight together Sansa and with her armies and her dragons we will have a better chance. The Lannister army is marching towards the north, right now as well."

"You really believe that Cersei will send them, you believe that they will come?" Sansa looked at him before sighing "there was a time where I thought of you as the smartest men that I knew."

"Both Jon and Daenerys don't believe they'll come either." He let his head drop as he took in her words and as he spoke his, he didn't know what to think of it anymore.

Daenerys had once told him on the boat that he believed they would come as he wanted his sister to do the right thing, she told him that while Tyrion might hate her that Cersei is still his sister, his family and with his guilt over the death of her children he might take pity on his sister.

"They're right to not trust Cersei on her word." Sansa went to turn away but before she could Tyrion called out to her "try to talk to her." Sansa nodded to him before she left the bridge, she walked back into the castle as she started to lose herself in her own thoughts.

_________________________

**SANSA**

She was happy that Tyrion was alive, she had known by the letter before Jon had left to Dragonstone that he was hand of the Targaryen queen and that he was alive but it had felt strange and relieving to see him again after all of these years.

She couldn't believe that he believed Cersei on her word, she had thought him to be smarter as that. She also couldn't believe what he told her about the Targaryen queen promising the iron islands independence.

She wondered if the silver queen was playing the game, maybe she didn't plan to give it to the iron islands after the war but was it a way to have their loyalty. Sansa her thoughts drifted to the dragon queen, it had been clear when she arrived that this queen would be a problem. Sansa sighed as she remembered the conversation with Jon yesterday, her brother had fallen in love with Daenerys Targaryen.

It made her worry as she remembered how Robb had gone south and fallen in love with a foreigner, it had costed her brother’s life and the live of his wife, unborn child and their mother.

She worried about the Targaryen queen as she couldn't read the woman as she could read other people, her face in a regal mask only slipping at times when she changed looks with Jon.

Littlefinger had warned her before his death, had warned her about the Targaryen queen and her beauty. Had told her how he remembered the rumors in early years to be that she had no power, no lands and no dragons only to acquire all three of those things in a very small time span. She had warned Jon before he left, warned him that she was a conqueror. Sansa was sure that he queen would want the north to bow down and follow her and after everything she wanted the north to be safe, herself to be safe.

After so many years apart the starks were all finally together in their ancestral home again, she wasn't going to lose her home again.

She had wanted to find out more about her as she might be able to use those things to play the game with the queen but something in her told her that the silver haired woman didn't play the game of thrones, she played her own game.

She knew Jon trusted her but he is a man in love and men do stupid things for love, Tyrion seemed to be devoted to her but he might be following her trough fear or he might also be blinded by the beauty of the queen. Sansa winded up walking through the halls as her thoughts kept filling her mind. Sansa stopped in her tracks as she heard two women talking, the sound coming from inside the room that was given to the silver queen.

Sansa walked closer towards the sound, stopping in front of the door. Tyrion had told her to talk to the queen and Sansa raised her hand to knock on the door but stopped from doing so as she heard a gruff voice from inside the room "Dany, the meeting will start soon."

Sansa stepped back from the door as she heard her brother's voice come from out of the queen's room.

She turned away from the door, walking forwards. She would talk to the Targaryen queen another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With her I want to explore the healing after everything, the show neglected that if I'm being honest.
> 
> I went to explore the need she feels to keep her home and her living family alive and how she pushes feelings and other things away to keep a clear mind.
> 
> It'll get explored and her healing from the trauma she was brought trough in the show will also get involved into it. 
> 
> I feel she was as ooc as the other characters if I'm being honest.
> 
> Leave a comment if you'd like that idea to explore further into her during the story as I'm going to do with both Jon and Daenerys.
> 
> Arya will get explored as well.


	10. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hold another meeting in the hall, Sansa and Daenerys have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I've ever written. Hope you enjoy it, sorry for mistakes

"The banner men who will fight alongside us will arrive in the next coming days." Sansa's voice boomed around the room.

"I've gotten word from Theon Greyjoy as well-" Daenerys said, at this the lords and ladies started talking over each other as they yelled at the thought of having to welcome the man who had stolen Winterfell.

Sansa interrupted the loud mumbling of the lords and ladies "I know Theon Greyjoy has done terrible things but know this my lords without him I wouldn't be sitting here, I owe him my life. I wouldn't have escaped to castle black and we wouldn't have been able to retake Winterfell from the-" at this Daenerys noticed that the red haired woman faltered, she noticed the woman taking in a breath as she clenched her jaw before speaking again "from the Bolton's."

The lords and ladies all fell silent as they listened to her, Daenerys eyes traveled from the red haired woman to her brother who was silently sitting in the middle of the table in his chair.

Daenerys found it interesting that the northern ladies and lords seemed to respect the sister of the king they chose more than their own king. She had noticed this in the previous meeting as well as they had all stood up only after the lady of Winterfell had stood up from her place.

Daenerys turned her attention back to the meeting as she continued to speak where she previously had left of her sentence "he managed to save his sister Yara Greyjoy from their uncle Euron Greyjoy, she is sailing towards the iron islands to take them back and he will be sailing towards Winterfell with a small party of men to fight with us."

"Four men won't make a difference between life or death against this enemy, no one of us has seen the army of the death but if what king snow has said is true that means we need every person available, everyone who can fight. Just four men more won't help us." One of the older lords spoke out, getting a few people to agree with him.

"You are right my lord, like you said we need everyone who can fight with us. So the people who are here and are going to fight with us should be treated with respect, we need to fight together you said so yourself now." Jon said as he leaned forwards, starring to the older men as he stood up.

He placed both his hands on the table as Jon closed his eyes, taking a few breaths before loudly speaking up: "my lords and ladies of the north, we need to talk about more important things than just the same old things, I know you don't like the idea of fighting together with the Greyjoy’s and with Queen Daenerys her men and I know neither of you in here apart from myself, Queen Daenerys and the men that were with us beyond the wall have seen the army of the dead so I will explain it, if we keep complaining and fighting each other we will all die." Jon's look on his face was one of anger, his eyes were dark and his hands clenched around the edge of the table hard, resulting in his knuckles turning red from the pressure he was putting on them.

"Instead of worrying about who will help us, we should worry about the enemy. Because let me tell you all of this, his army doesn't stop and they don't tire. You all knew exactly why I left for Dragonstone I told everyone who was in this room on that day that I was going to find allies because we needed them and i did so, i kept the northern crown as well."

"My king-" the lord mumbled as he let his head hang down in what looked like shame, the whole room was looking at the exchange some of them looking equally guilty as they listened to the words of their king.

"Yes your king, all of you chose me to be your king. It seems to me everyone has forgotten that as you've been against everything I've done since I got back. I've gotten nothing but judgement from each and every one of you, none of you are helping. You've been disrespecting the allies I've brought along while they have been doing the work, while they are risking their lives for us. While getting nothing in return."

Daenerys was as shocked as everyone at his words, she knew that he was angry at how his people were acting against her own, he had expressed his feeling during the time they got ready before the meeting together.

He had asked Missandei who had come and done her hair how she felt being here and she had told him the looks and the whispers she had gotten from the commoners and the lords and ladies alike, she had shared an unpleasant encounter with a woman who had spit at her feet while she had gone to visit Greyworm who was helping to dig the trenches.

He had apologized to Missandei on his people their behalf.

Daenerys was pulled away from her thoughts as Lady Mormont spoke up, walking to the middle of the room as she addressed everyone loudly "he is our king, we all chose to follow him. King snow-" she turned to him, her eyes boring into his as she continued "bear island and myself are with you."

"All of us swore oaths to follow the king in the north, if we can't uphold that oath then we are oath breakers. We are a proud people and strong, we will fight against the army of the dead with the allies our king trusts. I trust the king I chose to follow."

"Here, here!" Everyone in the room called after Lady Mormont her speech.

Jon sat back down into his chair after that, he turned his body slightly towards Bran as he address his little brother "Bran, you told us that with the mark the night king put on you that he will be able to let the wall fall?"

"That's correct." He replied as he stared ahead of him, not even turning his head to look at Jon as he spoke. "Should we go to the wall and wait on him there, attack the army at the wall before it falls?" Jon asked.

"No, the wall will fall. If you fight at the wall you'll lose."

Daenerys frowned as she looked at the man in the wheelchair, he had mentioned he could see glimpses of the future but that they were never clear. However sometimes it seemed as he knew more then he let on, Daenerys had a weird feeling about the man and his abilities and the extent of it. She didn't know what to think of it or how to feel about it.

"What does he want?" Arya asked from where she was standing close to Sansa her side. "He will come after me, he wants the three eyed raven to die. He wants to end the world as we know it."

"If the fight will happen here in Winterfell we will have time to think of strategies and time to find out how to kill him." Jon said.

"Samwell is reading the books as we speak, his army can be killed as you know with dragon glass, the Smiths are making them into weapons. Dragon fire kills his army as well as does Valyrian steel that's all I can see." Bran said as he turned his head to look at Jon and Daenerys, his eyes stopping on Daenerys as he spoke again "all three dragons will have to fight."

"A dragon without a rider is vulnerable, it's not impossible but beyond the wall the night king threw a spear that pierced through Drogon his wing and that was with me on top of him as his rider, Rhaegal and Viserion don't have riders."

"I saw king Jon fly on one of them the other day." Varys who had been silently watching the meeting and observing the leaders spoke up, everyone turned their head towards Jon as he said this.

"I'm a better fighter on the ground, I’ve only flown once on Rhaegal and he let me because of Daenerys ." Daenerys watched as Varys frowned, opening his mouth as to speak before closing it and bowing his head instead.

"What if the dragons are armored?" Tyrion asked from where he sat next to Ser Davos. Daenerys whipped her head towards him as she began to think, it wasn't a bad idea. It would lessen the chance of them getting hurt and with the armor all three could fight.

She turned her head towards Gendry as she asked "would you be able to create armor for all three of my dragons?"

"I can try." Gendry replied timidly as he scratched the back of his head.

Daenerys sat up straighter as she looked towards the blacksmith "thank you." She said before she turned her attention back to the room, her eyes landing onto Bran as she gave him a small nod before speaking "all three of my dragons will be fighting if they have their armor." If Gendry couldn't get it done she would only fight with Drogon as she didn't want to risk Viserion and Rhaegal.

She knew Dragons weren't easy to defeat in the sky and that in her family history only one dragon had been shot down but she worried about the ice spears as they had been able to hurt Drogon.

Bran stared at her, his normally stoic face was frowned as he did so. Daenerys opened her mouth as to ask what was wrong but his face changed back to his usual stoic and emotionless one, making the question die on her tongue as she closed her mouth. Daenerys shook her head as to push the thought away before turning back to face the room, her eyes falling on Gilly who was sitting down with her Son on her lap "what about the people who can't fight? Shouldn't we evacuate them out of Winterfell?" Daenerys asked as she turned to look at Jon.

It was Sansa however who answered her question as first "they can hide in our crypts, the people of the north won't be evacuated to the south."

"The crypts?" Daenerys asked as she looked at the red haired woman, the blue cold eyes of the lady of Winterfell looking into her own "isn't there where the dead Starks are buried?"

Daenerys looked at Jon as to answer her question, which he did saying "yes."

"The night king raises the dead, that's what you told me once your grace wasn't it?" Daenerys asked as her jaw clenched in anger. Jon's eyes widened into realization, his mouth dropping open as he spoke "Sansa-" he said as he turned towards his sister before continuing "the night king can raise the dead, all of them. The crypts aren't safe, he will raise them as well."

"I won't go south Jon, we will find another place. A safer one, I won't leave my home."

"What if your people do want to evacuate? I left a small part of my army behind on Dragonstone as to protect it incase Cersei tries to take it back. They can be safe in Dragonstone."

"How are you going to evacuate all of them, not to mention the banner man who refused our call. Some of them are closer to the wall then Winterfell is, the army will march through their homes first. You'll have to evacuate them as well, so tell me how. They refused our call and they are our banner men, they won't listen to you." Sansa her eyes blazed in anger as she poke through gritted teeth.

Daenerys breathed in a deep breath as she felt her own anger rise up "they might change their mind when the army of the dead show up on their doorstep, if they don't then that's their choice. We can't save people who don't want to be saved."

"You would let them die?"

"No, I would try everything I can but like I said you can't save people who don't want to be saved. Also, lady stark you might not want to leave Winterfell but what if your people want to be evacuated to safety?" Daenerys felt angry as she glared at the other woman, she didn't know why the girl was so stubborn or why she tried to kill any plan she or Jon came up with.

"If they want to, they can." Lady stark answered before turning her head back towards her people.

Daenerys pushed down her anger as she also turned back before speaking up "spread the word to the common people and to your families that there will be safe shelter on Dragonstone, if they wish to be brought to safety before the dead arrive." Was the last thing Daenerys said before getting up from her chair.

The lords she noticed now stood up after Jon did so, a change from the last meeting. The lords were dismissed and as they left the hall, Daenerys walked over to the red haired woman. "Lady stark, I was wondering if we could have a word alone." She said as she clasped her hands in front of her, her head raised up slightly as she looked up to the taller woman.

"Of course, your grace." The woman said, Daenerys nodded as she started walking. Passing Jon who she gave a reassuring smile before departing the hall with his sister walking next to her.

The two woman walked silently next to each other. They walked until they found the first empty room, both women walking inside of it without speaking a word to each other as they did. Daenerys walked over to the chair that was sitting behind the table and sat down while mentioning Sansa to take the other chair not far from her.

"Lady stark-" Daenerys began as her eyes glazed over the other woman who bore a unreadable look upon her face "I haven't been able but to notice that it seems to me as we are at odds with one another." The red haired woman had been cold to her from the second she had arrived.

Sansa said in silence, blankly starring at Daenerys who sighed before speaking again "your brother told me a lot about you and your sister, when he did that I could always hear in his voice how proud he was."

"He loves you."

"Does that bother you?" Daenerys questioned as she leant forwards into her chair. "Men do stupid things for love, they are easily manipulated." Sansa said as she placed her hand on the brown table.

"My war with Cersei had begun when your brother arrived on Dragonstone, during the midst of that i flew with him beyond the wall to capture a wight. I attended a meeting with Cersei Lannister with him and then turned north without taking the capital or the throne. Tell me who has manipulated who?" Daenerys asked as she placed her hand on top of Sansa's.

"I should've thanked you, the moment you and your men arrived." Daenerys smiled softly as she drew back her hand, laying it in her lap as Sansa's own hand stayed on top of the table.

"I've seen the army and the night king, you brother isn't lying when he says we need everyone to work together to win this war."

"The Lannister army won't come." Sansa said as she looked away from Daenerys for the first time since they had started to talk. "I never had hope to think that they would, Cersei doesn't care."

"You do know that Cersei will be planning something right?" Sansa asked as her head turned back towards Daenerys. "Yes I know but I'll worry about that later."

"What happens after this?" Sansa asked "what will happen to the north after the war? Tyrion told me you granted Yara Greyjoy the promise of independence. "

"She offered me ships to sail across the narrow sea." Daenerys argued, Yara Greyjoy had come to her in Meereen and had asked instead of demanding. She had treated Daenerys with respect and had given her loyalty and an alliance, she wasn't sure if the lady of Winterfell would do the same. "Jon and I will be married, if I take the throne. He will be king, so that leaves you as Queen in the north if you were given the independence. "

"We fought, we took back our home which was stolen from us and we swore to never bow to a southern ruler ever again."

"I know that the north has suffered but so has Dorne. The north also needs food from the other kingdoms during the winter, you'll need the reach or Essos to trade with or the other kingdoms." Daenerys was annoyed at the woman demanding independence when she hadn't done anything to earn it yet.

"Not to mention that the king in the north will become the king of the seven kingdoms when he rules alongside me."

"The north is free, it deserves to stay free."

"This war will cost a lot of me and my armies, I need support when I go south to take Cersei down or would u rather see her stay on the throne?" Daenerys asked, her eyes blazed with anger and annoyance as the blue eyes of the lady of Winterfell shone the same. "Cersei is a tyrant, Joffrey was a tyrant. Tommen wasn't even really in power, it was his mother who was. Robert was a drunken fool and then there is your father-"

"I know who my father was, I know what he did."

"He burned my uncle and grandfather alive."

"I wasn’t even born when he did that, like I said I know what he did. I know he was mad and rightfully deserved to be named the mad king and yes I'm his daughter. I never knew anyone of my family except for Viserys."

Sansa fell silent as Daenerys slightly raised her voice as she spoke, Sansa's eyes ran over her before she opened her mouth again: "when I was in kings landing I would sometimes overhear the letters they brought in, one of the letters which Joffrey read out loud in glee read that your brother died. A golden crown the letter read."

"My brother-" Daenerys sighed as she closed her eyes momentarily, breathing in slowly as she reopened them after her anger died "Viserys, he was mad." Sansa's eyes which usually were cold and unreadable were now looking at Daenerys with another unreadable look but this time it wasn't cold , neither was it warm.

"Did you kill him?" Daenerys shook her head "I didn't, my husband did. I could've stopped him but instead I chose to watch and I didn't stop it."

"Did you want to?" Sansa asked, this time her tone was one of curiosity as she spoke.

"No." Daenerys confessed. "Lady stark, I've seen madness. I've experienced it first hand-" at this Sansa bore a look of shock as she listened to Daenerys "I won't take away your home, I don't need you to trust me or to like me. But I know your people respect you as do I, I need that respect back to be able to work together with you and your people."

"You've conquered cities." Sansa argued "how can I trust that you won't conquer the north?"

"I've never had a home, I've always wanted to go home. Kings Landing is my home, Winterfell is yours. You did everything to take back yours, why can't I do the same?"

"I promise I won't conquer the north, I know that might not mean something to you but that's all I can give. My word."

Sansa nodded at her before they both fell into silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you want. 
> 
> So what did you think of them finally talking?


	11. The one handed Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime arrives at Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So small time jump, this is 4th day after they arrived so 2 days after Sansa and Dany talked.
> 
> You won't really notice the time jump much I mentioned it but it doesn't break from the story.

**JAIME**

Jaime was sitting on his horse, on top of a hill. He had stopped in his tracks when he saw Winterfell, he didn't know how the people in that castle would react to only him arriving and not the promised Lannister army alongside with him.

Jaime closed his eyes for a small moment as he gathered the courage he had to ride towards the castle, covering his head with the hood on his cloak.

He looked around as he slowly came in front of the open gates, he watched as a small group of Essosi men were working together with the northern men to dig trenches, the trenches were considerably deep already and Jaime guessed that the Targaryen queen and her armies had arrived approximately four days ago if he had to guess.

Jaime his focus was taken by what the blonde haired, tall woman he had come to know well. Brienne, he thought as he watched her help the men outside who were working.

Jaime shook his head, tearing his gaze away from her as he rode through the gates. Once inside of Winterfell it wasn't any less busy, people were getting soup and food while blacksmiths were making weapons. Commoners and soldiers mingled together as they ate, Jaime noticed the Essosi stayed with each other but sometimes would interact with the northerners.

Jaime got off from his horse, tying the lead rope around the pole as to secure his horse before he walked through the crowd. He held his head down as he walked through the mix of people, his gaze falling on some children who were playing together as he walked through the fully covered in snow square.

Jaime his eyes widened and his mouth opened widely as he watched a man push a younger man who sat in a chair with wheels on through the crowd of people, Jaime turned his head to hide himself from the young man who he immediately recognized, Bran stark.

The young boy he had pushed out of a window so many years ago was alive.

Jaime his heart beat quickened as he noticed from the corner of his eye that the man in the chair was being pushed towards him, Jaime quickly turned around and walked away from the younger man.

He was however frozen in place as he heard his name being called from behind him "Jaime Lannister, I knew you were coming."

Jaime closed his eyes tightly, swallowing the lump in his throat as he forced himself to turn around and face the young man.

"Samwell, tell the others to come together in the hall tell them Jaime Lannister has arrived." Jaime looked up at the man who had been pushing the wheelchair, his eyes following the man as he left. Leaving Bran stark alone with Jaime, who focused his eyes everywhere but on the brown haired son of Ned stark who was sitting in front of him alive.

"It's good that you came, I know it was hard for you to leave your sister behind." Jaime frowned in confusion as he listened to the younger men speak to him as if Jaime was an old friend and not the man who had crippled him for life.

Jaime couldn't get a word out of his mouth even if he tried, he didn't know what to say or what to do. For the first time in a long time, Jaime felt unsure.

"They are waiting in the hall now, you should go inside as should I. We need to hurry, the dead are closer with each passing second." the monotone tone of the voice of the stark boy made Jaime feel uneasy, it was emotionless and cold. It reminded him the way Cersei had spoken after Tommen his death.

"Samwell." Bran stark said as the man arrived behind him, Jaime wondered how he knew that the man named Samwell had come back from inside the castle.

"All the lords and ladies and some of the banner men who arrived yesterday are gathered in the hall, alongside Arya, Sansa and Jon."

"Daenerys?" Bran asked. "She is coming." Bran nodded at this as Sam turned his chair towards the open door, Jaime followed behind them quietly. He lowered his hood when he walked through the dimly lit and cold halls of Winterfell.

He took in breaths as to lessen the anxiety he felt creeping up onto him as the closer they got to the hall, the louder the voices were becoming.

Sam and Bran entered the hall first, the lords and ladies making place as to let them through while they stared daggers at the man with the golden hand that was walking behind them.

Jaime looked up, his eyes falling on the men and woman who were sitting behind the tables in chairs, on his right he noticed Varys the spider sitting next to his younger brother Tyrion who sported a worried look on his face. There were other people sitting beside them, some people he recognized from the meeting back in the dragon pit who had sit with the Targaryen queen.

On Jaime his left side sat Brienne who gave him a small smile, a tint of proudness showing as she did so. Next to her sat a few lords and ladies from the north who he didn't recognize, one of them a young girl who barely looked ten sat beside Brienne gave him a glare which made his head turn towards the main table in front of him.

His eyes settled onto Bran who now sat beside his sister Sansa, the red haired woman he had last seen on Joffrey his wedding. Back then she was still a girl but as he now looked at the icy glare she was giving him he knew that she had grown up, his eyes went over to her other sister, Arya before falling upon Jon.

Ned stark's bastard who had gone to the wall, the bastard who was now king in the north and allies with a Targaryen. The Targaryen in question sitting right next to him, Jaime looked at the woman he had last seen in the dragon pit, the woman he had tried to kill with a spear in battle.

She was the spitting image of Rhaella, Jaime thought as he looked at her. The silver haired queen was the first to break the silence in the room "when I was a child, my brother would tell me a story about the man who had sworn to protect my father and our family, the man in question instead drove a sword into my father's back." Jaime looked at her, her eyes full of hatred and disgust as she stared back at him as she continued "he told me other stories as well of all the things that we would do to him once we saw him."

"Your sister pledged to send an army that would fight for the north, unlike my hand I never believed that she would. I knew she would break her oath."

"She did." Jaime agreed, he had been furious when he had found about the truth. He had believed his sister after seeing the wight run towards her would send some resources but was fooled as she told him the truth.

"Why are you here?" Arya asked from her seat in between Jon and Sansa. "My sister never intended to send troops north, she fooled me into believing that she would. I found out after the meeting in the dragon pit her true plans, Euron Greyjoy has been tasked to make the golden company join on her side and he will."

"Your sister also swore to a truce." Jon spoke up, frustration clear in his voice as he learned that Cersei was using this to gather forces.

"She won't attack, my sister is not foolish. She knows if she did you'd burn her alive with your dragon. She will wait out the war against the dead, she knows many of your men will die."

"Why should we believe your words?" Daenerys scoffed. "Your grace-" Tyrion spoke up as he stood up from his chair, walking to stand next to Jaime as he spoke to her "I know my brother-"

"As you knew your sister?" The Targaryen queen cut off his brother, her eyes falling on Tyrion as she spitted out the words.

"Tyrion, you were convinced that Cersei would send the Lannister army while me, queen Daenerys and others told you that she wouldn't. Now you are convinced that your brother is speaking the truth, you were wrong about her. Who says you are not wrong about him?" Jon asked, his head turned towards Tyrion as he waited for an answer that never came as Tyrion looked towards the ground.

"You haven't answered the question I asked, why are you here?" The youngest sister asked, starring daggers towards him as she questioned him. Jaime held his head upright as he spoke to all of them "I swore to fight for the living, I intend to keep that promise."

"You also swore to protect my father, my mother. Ser Barristan also told me about the oath you swore to my brother Rhaegar, the oath to keep Elia and his children safe."

Guilt creeped up on him as Daenerys dropped the name of her brother, Elia and their children who had been murdered brutally. Jaime had always felt guilty about not being able to protect them as he had promised, he knows he had failed with them.

"I won't apologize for killing the mad king, he deserved it. Do you have any idea what he did or was planning to do?"

"I do!" Daenerys outright yelled, making everyone heads turn to her "I grew up believing my foolish brother Viserys his words, how our father wasn't mad but that these were lies told by the usurpers. Ser Barristan later told me the truth, he told me what my father was and who he was. I know what he did and what he planning to do, I know what he did to my mother-" at this he noticed a small tear slip from the queens eye "I know he was a monster and he deserved death but tell me did my mother, Elia, little Aegon and Rhaenys. Everyone in my family was butchered, some of them in their cribs and in the bellies of their mothers, did they deserve it?"

Jaime fell silent as she spoke, he remembered the guilt and the horror he felt at the rebellion. He remembered Ned stark pleading to Robert to stop, remembers himself feeling the same as the late Ned stark.

"He also tried to end our house, your grace. You are right not to trust him, he held a knife to my father's throat in the streets of Kings Landing." Sansa spoke up, her cold blue eyes boring into his head as she did.

" I did what I had to do. “Jaime argued, he had done everything for family and survival, killing the mad king had stained his reputation but he would do it again if it meant saving thousands of innocent people. He regretted some things but he couldn't go back and change it even if he wanted to.

"The things we do for love." Bran stark said, making Jaime turn to him in shock as he remembered him saying those words before pushing the young boy out of the tower to what had seemed like his death at that time.

"Your grace-" Brienne spoke up from her seat, standing up as she walked to stand in front of Jaime as she addressed the people sitting behind the table.

"- you don't know me well, your grace but I know Jaime and he is a man of honor. When we were captured and the men tried to force themselves upon me, ser Jaime stopped them. It costed him his right hand, his sword hand when he defied them for me." Brienne said as she looked towards the silver haired queen who looked anything but amused.

"Without him my ladies-" she said as she turned to look at Sansa and Arya "I wouldn't be able to have gotten to you, he armed me and send me to find you to bring your home. Because he had sworn an oath to your mother, Catelyn."

"You vouch for him." It wasn't a question that Sansa asked as it was clear that Brienne meant what she said but wanted confirmation. "I do."

"I trust you with my life, if you trust him with yours then we should let him stay."

"We need every fighting men we can get, you will be allowed to stay and fight alongside us." Jon spoke up, nodding to Brienne as he addressed her "I know what you did for both of my sisters, they trust you. So will I."

Brienne nodded before turning to look at the Targaryen queen who was staring at her before speaking up "very well, you may stay." She said, earning a sigh of relief from both Jaime and Brienne who thanked her.

"Ser Jaime-" the queen called, making everyone turn their heads towards her ""-I don't trust you, so if you ever try anything or make me think you will do anything to me, if anything comes out that you were sent by your sister or your loyalty changes again, I will personally end you. You won't need to worry about oaths or destiny if you try to betray any of us, I will make sure that if you betray us, it will be your last betrayal."

The threat hung clear in the room as she stood up, everyone standing to next to her as one of her guards gave him his sword which they had taken as he had arrived in the hall back to him, the soldier giving him a threatening look as Jaime took back his sword.

The Targaryen queen left the hall first, not sparring him another glance as she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? I took lines from the episode as some of them did fit with his character.
> 
> I find the guilt Jaime carries with him interesting so I'll delve into that, he also served a long time with Aerys so I will delve into that as well and how he sees Daenerys and how itll make others see her.
> 
> Leave a comment if you like it or not.


	12. Observations and conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Daenerys have a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the slightly smaller chapter as always sorry for any mistakes.

**ARYA**

Arya's gaze followed the dragon queen her hand, which rested onto one of the dragons their snout. She watched as the silver queen her hand glazed over the creamy colored scales, she could also see the queen her mouth moving as she seemed to be speaking to the dragon.

Arya had been observing the queen for the past couple of days and had been frustrated when it seemed like she hadn't even cracked the surface of the woman that was the dragon queen, Arya knew that the queen was in love with her brother Jon.

This had been clear since the beginning but had grown even more clear in the past few days, so clear that some of the lords and commoners had even picked up on it. Arya knew that the queen would go to her dragons after a gathering, same as today as the queen had left the hall after Jaime Lannister his trial.

Arya could easily read people, she had been thought to do so. She knew she could play the game of faces with the queen as well but refused to do so, she wasn't no one anymore, she was Arya stark of Winterfell and she was home.

Sansa was hard to read sometimes for Arya as was Bran, not really knowing what Bran now was or who he was. The dragon queen was one of the hardest people to read, it had frustrated Arya. The mask the queen wore barely slipped, always keeping a straight and regal appearance. The only thing which sometimes gave away where the queen her eyes, sometimes you would be able to see flashes of emotion in them as well as sometimes in a small smile that she sometimes gave to Jon.

Arya had observed the queen closely during the trial of Jaime, had noticed the single tear that had escaped the queen her eye. She had noticed the anger in her voice. The Targaryen queen wasn't a person that you wanted to get angry, that and been clear at the threat she had given to Jaime Lannister.

Arya had spent some time in between the people who followed Daenerys as well, she had tried to eardrop but had given up as the Dothraki only spoke a language that Arya did not understand and the unsullied spoke Valyrian. Arya had picked up certain words thanks to the time she had spent in Braavos but even with that she didn't fully understand what they said.

So she had searched out Gendry and had asked him how he perceived the Targaryen queen, Gendry had shared the story on how the queen had joined their mission beyond the wall, how she had saved them from being swarmed by the army of the dead.

He had shared how a certain Ser Jorah had died saving her, which Gendry told her had seemed like a big loss for the queen.

Arya had asked Sansa what Tyrion had to say after she had seen her sister talk to him, knowing as the hand of the queen that he must know more about her. Sansa told her that Daenerys had apparently promised independence to the iron islands, she also told Arya that Tyrion seemed to be completely devoted to her but she hadn't known if it was because of fear or because of something else.

Arya had stopped herself from asking Jon about the queen, she knew that Jon probably next to her advisors knew the most about the queen but she didn't want her brother to know that she was spying on the woman he loved.

Arya had thought about speaking to the two other people the Targaryen queen had seemed close to, the brown haired woman who kept close to the queen as well as what Arya had guessed was the leader of the unsullied but she knew that they would tell their queen.

Arya had known rather quickly that the people that followed Daenerys were loyal to her, the unsullied and the Dothraki followed every order she gave without one complaint. They seemed to be willingly serving her.

Arya returned her focus towards the queen who was sitting in front of her dragons. Arya folded her hands behind her back as she walked out of her hiding spot, walking over to stand behind the dragon queen.

"They're beautiful. " Arya confessed as she looked at the three large dragons in front of her, all three now looking up at her in curiosity. She noticed that Daenerys was startled as she froze for a second before relaxing and standing up, turning around towards Arya. "Thank you." The queen said.

"What are their names? I know the black scaled one is called Drogon but you didn't mention the names of the other two."

"The green one is Rhaegal and the cream colored one is Viserion, they were named after my brothers." The queen said as she turned around to look at the said dragons, petting the green one- Rhaegal softly as Arya went to stand next to her. As Arya did so one of the dragons, the black scaled one called Drogon bared his teeth as he stared to growl. He stopped however as Daenerys said something in what sounded like Valyrian "Drōgon, daor."

The dragon let out something akin to a groan before backing down, nudging his head towards Daenerys who stroked him gently.

Arya looked gleefully at the black dragon who looked the most fearsome out of the three as he softened under the touch of the small queen.

"When I was younger, we would hear stories about Aegon and his sister wives with their dragons. Back then I wanted to see a real dragon but was disappointed when I found out that they all died long before I was born." Arya confessed as her eyes travelled over the three dragons. "Do you want to touch one?" Daenerys asked, turning her head towards Arya who didn't bother to hide her excitement as she nodded.

"Come here." Daenerys motioned with her free hand as he other stilled over the black scaled dragon, Arya slowly closed the distance. Sticking out her hand as she let the dragon sniff her before placing it over his snout, softly letting her hand graze over its scales.

It felt warm was her first thought as she touched the dragon softly.

"I never thought dragons could be this gentle." Arya said amazed as the dragon closed its eyes. "Viserion is the gentlest one of my children, Drogon normally isn't known to be gentle and Rhaegal doesn't often interact with people."

Arya noted the softness of the tone as the dragon queen spoke about her dragons.

"How did you get your dragons?" Arya asked, it had been a question she wanted to know the answer towards. The dragons as far as she knew had died 100 years ago, going extinct. The last of them were deformed and as little as lizards but the queen her dragons were those out of the old tales her father used to tell.

"That's a long story." The queen said, the previous softness nowhere to be found as she retreated her hand from her dragon.

Arya nodded in understanding, not wanting to push the queen. So she asked another question, making the queen forget about the previous one "Viserion and Rhaegal were named after your brothers, who is Drogon named after?"

"Drogo, he was my husband." Arya saw a flash of grief in the queen her eyes, it was fast and small and Arya wondered if she had imagined it. The answer the queen gave, had given Arya another small piece as who the dragon queen was. She was a widow, she had buried a husband.

Arya knew Rhaegal was named after the brother the queen had never known and Viserion was named after Viserys, she had briefly heard his name at the time she spended in kings landing as her father had talked to Robert Baratheon. Arya figured that her brother must have also died.

"I lost two brothers as well." Arya confessed, her heart clenching at the thought of Rickon. Sansa had told her what and happened during the battle against the Bolton's, had told her how Jon had rode to try to save Rickon but that her youngest brother died by an arrow from Ramsey Bolton before he could get to Jon.

Her eyes closed momentarily as she remembered Robb, her oldest brother who had died betrayed by the Bolton's as well. Arya pushed away the grief she felt coming up as she remembered seeing her brothers body being paraded around, his head replaced by the head of his wolf.

She reopened her eyes, her eyes falling onto the queen as Arya took in a breath before speaking up again "your grace." Arya said, nodding softly as she turned away from the queen and her dragons.

Arya hadn't understood why Jon had fallen in love with the queen, the queen was very beautiful that was clear but as Arya walked further away from the silver haired queen she knew that this queen wasn't Cersei Lannister and if she had to choose between them Arya would chose the dragon queen.

Arya thought at how Sansa put her trust in Jaime Lannister, the brother of the woman who had done unspeakable things because Brienne had vouched for him.

Jon vouched for Daenerys and Arya trusted her brother with her life and her brother trusted the silver queen with his life. She didn't know yet what to truly make out from the queen as she was a hard and stubborn woman to get trough but she would trust her, for Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drōgon, daor = Drogon, no
> 
> So we get another look in Arya her thoughts and we get a conversation between her and Daenerys.
> 
> Leave a comment as I'd like to know what you think of it


	13. Spiraling further

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei gets the support of the golden company,.  
> Cersei plans further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly smaller chapter as I find Cersei harder to write

**CERSEI**

Euron Greyjoy arrived in the throne room, bowing to Cersei who sat on the throne. Cersei looked tired, there were dark rings underneath her eyes and her hair looked uncared for.

"The golden company is yours, your grace." Euron said to Cersei who smirked happily as she let her hand rest on the armchair of the throne.

Euron walked up the stairs, kneeling down before her as he took her hand and kissed it. Looking up into Cersei's cold and distant glare as he did, Euron placed his hand on top of her flat belly.

Cersei knew that he will get suspicious if she didn't start to show soon, she and Qyburn had talked about a fake pregnancy belly that she would wear once she needed to.

Luckily for her Euron didn't think much about her still flat belly as he stood up and whispered into her ear how he loved that she was growing his seed in her belly and how when this child was born he'd put another babe into her.

Euron made her sick to her stomach but she kissed him on the lips as she stood up, he might be a disgusting man and a man she can't stand but he has his uses and she needs him for her future plans. "All of the golden company is mine?" She asked as she descended down the stairs with Euron walking next to her, Euron smirked as he answered "yes, all of their men and the elephants are yours."

Cersei nodded to him before speaking up "that's excellent news."

"I've done what you asked, I was the one who captured Elleria and her daughter together with my niece Yara Greyjoy who-"

"-Who escaped." Cersei cut off, spitting the words through gritted teeth as she broke the news to Euron. When Cersei had learned that Yara had escaped with the help of Theon Greyjoy and some of the foreign men of the Targaryen queen she had been furious. She had ordered some of her men to follow them and bring them back, however her men failed as it had been days since her escape and her soldiers hadn't returned yet.

"How could you let her escape?" Euron asked, his eyes wide set as fear struck him.

"I didn't let her!" Cersei yelled frustrated, she had been busy planning with Qyburn in their usual spot while the escape happened, they hadn't found out until later as they had arrived to the cells where dead guards laid on the ground. Her and Qyburn had been meeting every day, he had helped her immensely. Making more bolts, even some wildfire crates that they had placed underneath the red keep.

Cersei was restless as it angered her that they didn't know anything how things where going in the north, she wondered if the army of the dead had already came and killed them all.

The thought scared her, both possibilities kept her awake at night where she would get nightmares of blue eyed corpses killing her. The nightmares changed from that to a certain silver haired queen burning her alive. Cersei dug her nails into her hands as she left the throne room without looking back at Euron who looked anything but happy.

Cersei knew that she had told him that she would marry him if he got the golden company, she had been planning a way to let him stay on her side while not having to marry him.

Cersei walked towards the court with the map of Westeros painted upon the ground, she walked over to stand on top of Dragonstone.

The Targaryen queen if she would win, she would go to Dragonstone. Cersei knew that, with the Greyjoy fleet still as hers she would send them to wait for the dragon queen arrival if she managed to survive the war in the north.

Cersei laughed as she realized how much she could take from the silver haired woman now that she was busy with the other war, She would destroy the younger queen, Cersei had nothing left to lose that she cared about. While the other queen did.

She would bring people into the red keep and in front of the gates, make them stand outside in the streets. It was the queen her weakness she knew, otherwise she would’ve attacked long ago. Cersei had realized that after her talk with Tyrion where he so foolishly had shared that Daenerys had wanted to attack at first but had been talked out of it because of the innocent deaths that would fall.

The silver queen seemed to care about the commoners, Cersei wondered if it was an act like the whore Margaery who had pretended to like the people who smelled like piss and shit.

Cersei scoffed at the thought of the people in Kingslanding there were nothing but potential enemies but luckily the people feared her and they didn't have the guts to start a war against their queen. Cersei her mind drifted to the bastard of Ned stark who was now named king in the north, she laughed at the thought of it. The north being independent would only be bad for the north, not that she cared.

The north was filled with ungrateful bastards who only complained and whined, if Cersei had dragons she would burn the wretched land to the ground.

She smiled at the thought of the proud north falling and crumbling, hoping she lived long enough to see their pride and stubbornness die with them. Ned Stark's bastard had declared to being loyal to the dragon queen, it had been easy for Cersei to figure out that the foreign whore had spread her legs for the bastard.

Cersei would give the king in the north his due as well, she would destroy him as she would destroy the dragon queen.

Cersei knew that they would be hard to defeat if they worked together, she wasn't stupid enough to think she would win a fight like that. No she would destroy them mentally, physically.

She hoped she would live to see the dragon queen falling from the sky, to her dead. Hoped to live to see house Stark die together with house Targaryen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you find this believable pls tell me if its ooc.
> 
> Leave a comment if you want


	14. Comforting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon feels stressed, worried and tired about the upcoming war.
> 
> Daenerys comforts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter, has been some time since a Jon x Dany one.
> 
> Another small time jump, some people arrived off screen. If you want a chapter on that all you need to do is ask.

**JON**

Jon rubbed his temple as he read the message that had arrived by raven, another house that refused to be brought under shelter in Dragonstone. That was the sixth one he thought bitterly, Jon felt frustrated at their refusal.

He and Daenerys had flown with the dragons to some of them to try to convince them and while there were a few that had accepted the option, there were many who had refused to evacuate their homes.

The ones who had agreed to shelter at Dragonstone had been flown on the dragons their backs to Dragonstone where the men that Daenerys had left behind to protect the island would take care of them. Jon was worried, he worried that if they all didn't evacuate soon that the army of the dead would get even more for their army. He had tried to convince the lords and the ladies of the said stubborn houses but they refused him, some of them spitting at him for working with the Targaryen queen.

Daenerys had told him that it had seemed as if his sister Sansa had turned the lords and ladies to her hand while he had been on Dragonstone with her, at first he didn't want to believe it but now the more he thought about it, the more it seemed to be real.

He knew Sansa hadn't seemed happy when he was chosen to be king in the north, he knew that she had stopped trying to hold him back from going to Dragonstone as soon as he left her in charge of the north.

It left a bitter taste in his mouth as he thought about it, his younger siblings were unrecognizable to him. There was Bran, who at times didn't even sound human anymore. His younger brother whose eyes turned white often, which Sam had told him that's how he could see what was happening now and what happened in the past.

Jon didn't understand what had happened to Bran across the wall, nobody knew truly. All the people who had gone with him beyond the wall had either died or left, that's what Bran had said when Jon asked after it.

There was Arya who had changed the least, luckily. She was the sister who loved him dearly and would often talk to him and support his decision even when the lords and ladies of the north wouldn't agree. There were things that he didn't understand however, he had seen her speak often with the Baratheon boy, Gendry hadn't told him that he knew his sister, neither had the hound who she often talked to as well. There was also the fact that she had become a great fighter, Jon and her had spared and he had been shocked to find that she almost got the better of him.

He had also found out that Arya had killed the Freys, she had baked his children into pies and after he took a bite she had killed him. Arya had shared to him that she was a faceless man, she had shared little about her time in Braavos and her time in Kingslanding back when their father was alive.

Then there was Sansa, who didn't trust anyone anymore apparently except for a few people. Jon bad noticed that when Brienne had vouched for the king slayer and when Theon had arrived yesterday, Jon knew what Theon had done for Sansa but it was still hard for him to trust the man who had taken Winterfell from the starks in the first place.

Jon and Sansa had fought over that he remembered her about Theon's betrayal and that if Theon hadn't taken Winterfell that Bran and Rickon wouldn't have had to flee, maybe Rickon would've been still alive if that hadn't happened.

Maybe Winterfell wouldn't have fallen into the hands of the Bolton's, Jon hadn't said that last part as he didn't want to remind her about that time. Knowing that it was a time Sansa didn't talk about and didn't want to think about. Daenerys had told him that Tyrion had said that Sansa had learned a lot trough Cersei, Varys had also told him that she had learned to play the game of thrones through Baelish.

Jon's head lifted up as he heard the door of the room open, a small smile appeared as his eyes fell on Daenerys.

Daenerys walked over to his side, placing a hand on his right shoulder, rubbing it softly as she bend down to place a kiss on his cheek before letting her chin rest on his left shoulder.

Jon let himself relax in her touch, turning his head to kiss her cheek. "You need to rest Jon, you have been eating yourself up with worry. Look, Tormund and the free folk are coming to here and they'll fight alongside with us."

"The people who refuse-" he started but he was cut off by her "we can't save them if they keep refusing it, Jon. We've tried to convince them, we flew with the dragons to the houses that have refused, we can't force them out of their homes if they don't want to leave. "

"They'll die, all of them." Daenerys gave a somber look as she remembered the amount of children and women that had refused to leave their homes, who had said that they'd rather chose death then accept shelter from her. Daenerys stole the small piece of paper he still had in his hand, laying it down on the table as her free hand covered the back of his hand.

"Your sister said that the army of the Vale is also marching towards here." Jon sighed tiredly, the hope he had of winning this war had been crumbling each day. Every time the lords and ladies would disagree with him and his choices, every time some northern refused to work together with one of the Dothraki or the Unsullied.

Jon knew it angered Daenerys when his people would call or treat her people like savages, while the people who helped for the preparation of the war and who worked the most were Daenerys her soldiers.

Jon was thankful for their help and their support. Bran didn't help to lessen the stress Jon felt as he kept reminding him how the wall would fall in six days, meaning the death would be here in less than nine and they hadn't yet a plan or a strategy.

With every strategy that they tried to come up with, there was a problem with. The problem being evacuation, Jon and Daenerys together with Arya, Brienne, Tyrion, Sansa and Greyworm had tried to think of a way to get people out of Winterfell if it looked like the dead were winning.

Jon hated to think about it but it was a possibility and it was necessary that if it was going to happen that they would be able to save as many as they could. "You're brooding again." Daenerys whispered as she stood up before walking to the other side of the table, she nudged her head as she reached out her hand. Which after Jon walked towards her, he took her hand into his.

They walked side by side, hand in hand out of the room. Ghost greeting them directly as they left the room, his tail wagging happily as Jon crouched down to give pet him before standing up again. "Common let's get you out of this heavy cloak and that armor." Daenerys said softly, brushing a lock of hair that had fallen on his forehead away before they walked to their room with Ghost following besides them.

Daenerys locked the door of their room after Jon and Ghost walked in as Jon removed his heavy cloak and armor before he removed longclaw from his side, placing it in the corner of the room before he walked over to his bed. Dropping on the soft mattress as exhausting hit him.

Ghost jumped up the bed and laid down next to him while Daenerys undid her thick coat, stripping down to her small clothes as she laid next to Jon. Daenerys her arm wrapped around his waist, hugging him from behind as Jon stroked Ghost's white fur. "I can't believe that in five days you'll be my husband. " Daenerys whispered happily, making Jon sport a smile on his face.

They had been able to get the lords and ladies to agree with the marriage, it hadn't been easy and they had been challenged by many people and at times it had seemed impossible but Arya and Bran had been their saving grace. Reminding the lords and ladies that if they distrusted the promise of the Targaryen queen that an alliance trough marriage would convince them of it.

Lady Mormont had been the first one to agree to it, saying that it would be the smartest and strongest alliance and reminded the people of Cersei Lannister. Reminding them that Cersei would want the north to fall, it had been a shock when Jaime Lannister had helped them as he shared how Cersei thought about the north.

She saw them as enemies and betrayers and would wage war against them as well if they survived the dead.

Jon turned to rest on his back, bringing Daenerys close to him as he placed a kiss on her temple "I'm the one who should be saying that, I never thought I'd marry and would've never imagined marrying a woman as beautiful as you."

Daenerys lightly slapped his arm as she leant up to kiss his lips "you are the best man I've ever known, Jon. Although you can be stubborn and stupidly brave-" Jon chuckled as his hand grazed over her side as he dropped a kiss on her lips, making her sentence die on her lips as the kiss grew heavy.

Jon pulled back, leaning up slightly as he brushed trough her hair that was decorated with her usual braids which were as always in a beautiful design done by Missandei. "Look who’s talking about being stubborn and brave." He teased, earning an eye roll from Daenerys who nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck as she threw her arm over his still clothed chest.

"Shut up."

Jon smiled brightly as he stroked her back softly, the dead were coming for them and for all they knew no one would survive this but for the first time since the boat Jon let himself forget about that fact. Instead he allowed himself to think about a future, a future where there are no wars anymore. A future where he can finally rest and stop fighting to survive and start living.

Jon had died, had taken several knives to his chest. He had bled out in the cold snow, betrayed by his men that he had called brothers. After he came back he felt rage and wanted to fight, he had beaten Ramsey to a pulp and he had wanted to beat Littlefinger to a pulp.

He had felt empty after he came back, many times he wondered why they had brought him back. So he had dedicated himself to what he had thought was the reason, defeating the white walkers. He hadn't expected to fall in love when he came to Dragonstone, he hadn't expected to meet her he thought as he looked at the woman, who was snuggled into his neck, who had fallen asleep in his embrace in the meantime.

She had kept surprising him in his time on Dragonstone, he had gotten to know the woman behind the dragon queen. He had gotten to know Dany, had listened to the stories she had shared in their cabin on the boat. Jon now felt grateful for being brought back, he thought as he kissed her forehead. Jon wasn't just fighting to survive now, he was fighting for his family and for her.

Jon closed his eyes, allowing the tiredness he had felt and the stress he had felt to go away as he let himself fall asleep with her in his arms and with Ghost on his other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was soft wasn't it?
> 
> I'd like your opinion on the story,so don't be afraid to leave some feedback.
> 
> I like having some comments


	15. A suprise visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Tyrion talk, they get a suprise visit from someone while they talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I think is a mess but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless

"Jaime can we talk?" Tyrion asked as his brother was busy placing the wooden spikes in the middle of the battlefield.

Jaime turned around after he placed the last one, he nodded to his brother before walking next to Tyrion.

They walked trough thousands of soldiers who were all busy with doing their tasks, the Dothrakis were working together with the free folk who had arrived yesterday while the unsullied were working with the northern men and the the banner men that had arrived, the knights of the vale that had arrived this morning were working together as well.

"I never thought I would see this, northerners working together with southerners." Tyrion said as they walked through the forces. 

"If father was alive he would've gotten a heartattack if he knew that both his sons would be fighting and probably dying in Winterfell." Jaime joked as they walked through the gates of winterfell together.

"Lannisters, Starks and Targaryens fighting together." Tyrion mumbled as they walked through the common people who had refused the shelter at Dragonstone, Jaime looked at them and wondered how some of the adult men and women with children decided to stay.

Jaime supposed that they didn't want to risk their home being taken away while they were gone and he kind of understood it seeing as he had struggled wih leaving Kingslanding, not that Kingslanding was him home. No, he had struggled to leave Cersei a fact that still made him feel uneasy.

He would've done anything to stay or come back to her before Cersei had revealed that she wasn't going to send troops north he had wanted to stay. So he understood why even if just a little bit, the north had been taken by the Greyjoys and after that by the Bolton's so Jaime didn't judge them for not listening to foreigners he just wished that they wouldn't make this war even harder then it already was.

Cersei would destroy the north if the night king and his army didn't and he knew that, so did Tyrion he thought as he looked down to his brother as they were walking trough the dark halls of winterfell.

Jaime hadn't had the change to talk to Tyrion ever since he arrived as he ahd been busy with doing his task. "She fooled me but I wouldn't have thought that you out of all people would blindly believe Cersei on her word."

Jaime noticed how Tyrion's jaw clenched in anger as he turned around, looking up at him as he spoke through grithed teeth "don't you think that I know that I made a mistake? Don't you think i beat myself up for believing our lovely sister who now wants both of us death?"

"Why did you believe her on her word?" Jaime asked, he had wondered that ever since Tyrion and gone in Cersei's room to talk privately to her. He knew Cersei could play people like a fiddle but he always thought that out of both of them that Tyrion would see through her lies.

"The pregnancy. " Tyrion confessed, his voice now barely a whisper as his eyes fell on the ground before continuing slowly "there is a part of me that wants to believe that she isn't all bad because I saw it, used to at least. I saw some sincerity in her that day as we talked about Tommen, Myrcella and even Joffrey but I was wrong. I know that, I know I was a fool and I wanted her death but when I saw her again after all those years-"

Jaime put his left hand on his brother's shoulder as he cut him off "- I know the feeling, I believed her as well I believed that if I could be saved so can she but something died in her when Myrcella did, when Tommen died she didn't even care anymore."

"Sometomes I wonder how it feels like to have a family where no one is trying to kill one another." Tyrion said sarcastically, lightning up the somber mood as he did.

Jaime gave a small smile as they continued to walk to the room that Tyrion had been given for his stay here in Winterfell, Tyrion opened the door and walked in with Jaime following behind him.

"Bronn?" Jaime asked confused to the man who was sitting on the chair with a crossbow in his hands, the crossbow was lowered as Bronn motioned to them to sit down, which they did.

"Your sister sended me to kill both of you." Bronn explained, making the two brother glare at him as he shrugged in answer. "She paid me well to do the job and promised me a fancy castle. "

"Then why are we not dead?" Tyrion asked, reaching out to the bottle of whine that stood in front of Bronn. 

"Good question." He said as he aimed the crossbow back to them before starting to laugh "I'm not crazy, that cunt can order someone else to do it. I like my life, killing the hand of that silver queen with her dragons will only get me killed."

"You care." Jaime joked, Bromn huffed in annoyance as he laid down the crossbow on the ground. "Shut your mouth." 

"I'm not stupid, I knew your sister was dead the second I saw those dragons. Now, if Cersei is dead then she can't give me the castle. Both of you have promised me a castle as well and if I had to bet on a queen who will win this war, I'm betting on yours." He said as he nodded to Tyrion.

"You could've waited to come here untill after the army of the dead came." Jaime wondered why Bronn hadn't waited for them on Dragonstone.

"You do care about us." Tyrion said as his eyes widened in shock, letting out a laugh which was quickly killed by Bronn's fist that collided against his face.

"Fucking hell." Tyrion cursed as his nose started to bleed "what was that for?" 

"To shut you up but apparently only death can shut you up, gods I forgot how much you loved to talk. Maybe I should kill you so I wouldn't have to hear you constantly. " Bronn said as he stole the bottle of wine from Tyrion his hand.

"Now that you are here you can fight with us against the dead or at least help us with the war against Cersei that will come after this." Jaime said as he leaned back into his chair.

"You are even crazier then that cunt sister of yours if you think for a second that I'll fight against those things for free." 

"You want a castle. The queen can give you high garden, its empty now if you help her with the war against Cersei she might give it to you. " Tyrion offered, making both Jaime and Bronn stare at her with Jaime raising his voice as he said "highgarden? You would give Bronn highgarden?"

"He was with Cersei in Kingslanding, he might be able to help Daenerys with the war."

"She won't be happy if she finds out you promised to give highgarden to Bronn behind her back. " Jaime explained, knowing that the dragon queen wouldn't be delighted to hear that a man that would do anything for gold and is inexperienced with running a castle let alone an important one as highgarden as lord.

"She hasn't been happy with me for some time, sometimes I think she regrets making me her hand." 

"Well in her defence you have been giving her downright stupid advice." Jaime said as he remembered him hearing about the attack on the iron fleet which captured some allies who were on the side of Daenerys, he remembers the disastrous attack on casterly rock. Jaime knew that the Targaryen queen had lost three allies in only two days time.

"Look at whose talking about being stupid, you rode with only a spear as your weapon to kill the queen who stood next to her biggest dragon." Bronn pointed to Tyrion as he looked at Jaime "I had to jump and tackle you into the water to save you from the fire."

"Bronn, do you have useful information concerning Cersei's plans?" Tyrion asked, Bronn replied with a nod of his head as he leaned back into the chair.

"You need to tell everything you know to Daenerys." 

Bronn immediately shook his head as he answered "no way, like I said I like my life. I shot her dragon during the battle and I don't plan on having to face that black beast again, I'm not signing up to be burned alive."

"Bronn." Tyrion grumbled as he punched his nose bridge "either you do that or you will have no castle at all."

Bronn rolled his eyes before standing up from his chair "fine, take me to her but if I die I swear to the gods that I'll come back as one of the blue eyed corpses and that I'll kill both of you happily." Bronn threatened weakly.

Both Tyrion and Jaime stood up from their place as they walked out of the room, they walked towards the war room where they knew the queen would be but they were met by an empty room so they continued their search until they finally found her.

Daenerys was standing with a white wolf next to her as she stood in front of her dragons, watching them as they ate their food. 

Jaime noticed Bronn freezing next to him as his eyes fell on the three large dragons before falling on the big white wolf that stood next to the silver haired queen.

Tyrion had walked over to Daenerys, leaving Jaime to wait next to Bronn as his younger brother went to talk to the queen.

Jaime watched the three dragons while they waited, the last time he had seen them was in the dragonpit and before that was during the battle so he hadn't had the time to truly look at them. Their size was intimidating to say at least he though, a chill ran over his spine as his eyes fell on the largest off the three.

The dragon in question had stopped eating and was looking straight to both him and Bronn, who turned around as to walk away but was stopped by Jaime his hand as he noticed the silver queen was walking towards them. Her hands clasped in front of her as she walked next to his brother and with the white wolf on her left side towards them.

"You're the one who shot Drogon." She said as her eyes fell on Bronn, Jaime would've found the expression on Bronn his face funny if his heart wasn't beating like a madman against his chest.

He didn't know the queen and didn't know anything about her personality, he didn't know if she was like Rhaegar or not. He hoped to the gods often that she was, at first sight the queen looked innocent and other worldly with her Targaryen traits but one look in her eyes and you knew that she wasn't a woman to be played with.

Bronn didn't answer her as his gaze was fixated on the black dragon, his attention turned to her as she spoke again "Tyrion told me all the things you have done for him, he also told me about your time with Cersei in kingslanding and that you might have useful information. "

"The weapon-" Bronn started to speak, his usual strong and loud voice was softened as he continued "that I shot with, they've improved it."

"Those new weapons were specifically made to kill my dragons?" Daenerys asked stoically, her face a perfect regal mask as she spoke to Bronn.

She was born to be a queen, Jaime thought. She looked a lot like her mother but as Rhaella was soft, Daenerys was harsh. Jaime suspected that the life she she had led had hardened her as he remembered the many letters Robert had received with news about the exiled Targaryen princess and prince.

He knew she had been sold by her own brother and that her brother had died and perished during the time with the dothraki. The dothraki who followed the silver queen proudly, it had been a surprise as Jaime knew that the Dothraki didn't follow women. He wondered how she had accomplished that, he wondered how she had brought back dragons after a hundred year and how she had gotten the unsullied. 

"Yes, the queen ordered them to be made and as far as I know she has made many of them." 

"Anything else?" Daenerys asked as she looked at both him and Bronn. "She sent me to kill these two, she might've sent others as well." Bronn replied quickly.

Daenerys nodded as she turned to walk away from them, walking back to her dragons with ghost next to her. She however stopped in her tracks as she turned around to address Bronn again "Tyrion also indulged me about your deal with him and the promise Jaime Lannister and even Cersei gave you but tell me. Do you even know how to be a lord of a castle?"

Daenerys eyes were as cold as ice as she looked at Bronn who opened his mouth but was cut off by her as she closed the distance "I thank you for the information but you want a castle without having any experience of being lord and why should I give you a castle when you don't know how to manage it. The lords who rule over the castles are important, you would have to attend to the people who live there under your protection and not make into some sort of whore house. I give you a full pardon of your crimes and you will be allowed to stay or go as you wish and if you want gold I will give you that as well but you are unfit to be given a castle too." Daenerys said before turning away with the wolf walking next to her, leaving Bronn, Jaime and Tyrion behind in silence.

Bronn was the first one to break the silence that had fallen over them "your crazy cunt sister doesnt scare me, I wasn't afraid to shoot at her big dragon but that woman-" Bronn breathed in as he turned to both Jaime and Tyrion "is she always so-?"

"-intimidating?" Tyrion continued as he looked towards the queen "she can be gentle, she normally is."

"As gentle as her dragons I bet." Bronn said as he looked to the dragons before he turned away from the scene.

Jaime sighed as he looked towards Tyrion "you've been with her longer so I'm going to ask you what you think of her and be honest don't talk as her hand but as my brother."

"Daenerys has flaws, she knows this. She can be stubborn and ruthless if you are an enemy of hers but she listens, she forgave Jorah who had betrayed her, she took me into her council even though I was a Lannister even Jon she always treated him as an equal while Cersei would treat him as a bastard. She cares about her people, she cares about the commoners."

She didn't blame you for what you did to her father, a voice told him in his head. Maybe she can forgive you for your failure against her mother and brother. 

Jaime nodded as his eyes fell onto the back of her head "I couldn't protect Rhaegar and his family, it has always been one of my greatest guilt. Maybe I can make it right by protecting his sister." He whispered mostly to himself as he looked at the queen whose mask dissapear as she interacted with her dragons.

The mask falling revealed a young woman who sported a tired smile, it revealed the care she had for her dragons. For once she didn't seem like the threatening dragon queen, instead she looked like a mother taking care of her children.

Rhaegar, Jaime thought. She is more like Rhaegar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment, Bronn wasn't easy to write so I hope he wasn't ooc.
> 
> Also him getting a castle was stupid so here I made Daenerys shut down that plan, tell me what you think of it also if you want you can give me some ideas for the battle plans.


	16. The final war meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is laid out in detail as they hold their final war meeting as the final four days before the battle arrive.
> 
> Daenerys and Jon make a promise for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one so sorry for any mistakes I will be able to edit tomorrow so I'll try to remove them as best as I can.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter as coming up with ideas for the battle really wasn't easy so if there are things that are questionable please tell me.

"We should start with the dragons, I can burn the end of the forest. Then the catapults will be able to kill some of the wights that will be trapped in the forest because of the fire." Daenerys said as she placed her hands on the table, looking around of the group of people that were huddled together over the plan of Winterfell and its surrounding land and forest.

Bran had called them all into the war room as he told them that the wall will fall tomorrow, meaning the army of the dead would be here in four days. Bran said that possibly they could get here even sooner, so they all stood together in the war room.

All the people that were needed were standing around the table, Daenerys stood together with Greyworm the commander of her unsullied with next to him Missandei who was standing next to Tyrion while on her right her four blood riders she had chosen to lead her Dothraki in the war stood huddled over the table.

On the opposite side of the table stood Sansa who had her hands clasped behind her back as her blue eyes travelled over the plan, her sister Arya stood next to her while Bran was on her other side with Sam standing in between Bran and Theon Greyjoy.

At the head of the table stood Jon together with ser Davos Tormund Giantsbane, the leader of the free folk and Edd the commander of the nightwatch who stood next to Eric Dondarrion and Sandor Clegane, then opposite of Jon stood the leader of the Vale with the other leaders of the banner men who stood alongside Lyanna Mormont that had answered their message to fight alongside them while next to them stood Jaime Lannister and Brienne of Tarth who stood next to a man that Daenerys had learned to be named Podrick, Podrick stood next to Gendry who had joined the group of people as last.

The room was crowded to say at least she thought as she looked around as Tyrion started to speak "the Dothraki are known to be good in the open field, they should charge towards the army of the dead first."

Daenerys turned to look at him as did the others "we can't fight them head first, that would become a massacre. If you send the Dothraki charging towards god knows what without any kind of backup they will all die."

"I thought you were good in battle strategies, you talked about the blackwater and how your plan stopped Stannis from invading Kingslanding and I admit it was a good plan but this isn't." Ser Davos said.

"There are wooden barriers with spikes placed over the battlefield, there are to be lighted during the battle, I'd say after every wooden barriers there will be a battalion of men waiting for the wave of wights if they breach the wooden barriers. They can kill as many as them as they can during the time they are trapped in front of the burning wooden barriers, it will slow them down and lessen their numbers. Then if the battalion notices that the army will become to hard to fight in that area they retreat to stand behind the next barrier where more of our men will be standing." Jaime said out loud.

"That's actually a good plan or a start of one." Eric Dondarrion said, making some people around the room agree with him. Daenerys thought about it and had to agree that it was at least a start of a good plan.

Daenerys let herself think back to the time she faced the night king and his army, thinking how fast they had run and how the night king was always far away from his wights together with his commanders. Daenerys also remembered the spears being trown while a storm had clouded her sight.

"-A storm." She mumbled before looking towards Bran as she spoke up "last time that I faced him and his army with my dragons he created some kind of storm that didn't allow me to see through, I couldn't see anything. He might create a storm this time as well making me unable to see the wooden barriers from the sky, what if I can't light them?" She asked as her voice was laced with worry, the dragons wouldn't be much use if she couldn't see what was happening on the ground.

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Sansa asked as she looked at her, making Daenerys clench her jaw as she turned to look at her. "You will be hiding in the great hall that will be barricaded and protected at every side, I will be on the battlefield fighting for your people. Sometimes when you are in the midst of a war you forget about certain facts as you need to hurry to stay alive."

Daenerys was done with the disrespect the Stark girl showed her time and time again, it didn't matter that she admittedly told them late. She had remembered it now.

"Isn't Bran able to see the past?" Daenerys asked as she turned to look at the man in the wheelchair, who answered with a simple "yes."

Daenerys turned to face Sansa again as she asked "why hasn't he said anything sooner? He sees the past so he saw the storm that the night king created."

Jon turned to look at his brother as he asked "Bran what can you see of him, what does he want and can you see how he can be killed?"

"He was created by the children of the forest, he is their creation that turned against them. He wants to indulge the world in darkness, for all of us to be a part of his army as he destroys it. He wants me as well and no I don't know how we could kill him unfortunately. " Bran said, his voice cold and distant as all the people in the room their focus was now fixated on him.

"Why does he want you and would dragon fire or dragon glass kill him, has anyone ever tried.?" Arya asked at the same time as Sam did, making Bran turn his head to look at her before looking at Sam before answering "I can see the history of this world, he wants to erase that. He wants to erase the memory of it and since I have all it's memories, he will do anything to get to me and destroy me as the three eyed raven was created to be his enemy. As for dragon glass and dragon fire no one has tried to kill him so I wouldn't know I'd say try." He said to Arya who gave him a curt nod.

"If that's true then you would be safest in the great hall, my lord." One of the banner men said, making all of the starks agree with him as they knew that their brother would be his target.

"I will be." Bran said before continuing "I won't be able to see as he cannot know where I will be, I won't be able to help by warning into ravens or into other animals as if I did he would know where i will be and once he does he will do anything to get to me. The people in the great hall would be in severe danger if he finds out." The room fell quiet as they thought about their options.

Brienne was the first one to break the silence as she asked "would laying down a trail work?" She asked as she looked at Bran who replied quickly "we could try but how do you suggest to fool him? Not to mention he marked me, he might be able to see me through the mark he left on me."

"The connection with you will be severed when the wall falls, as I did my research like you had asked there was a book about markings and connections. They are all magic, the magic however comes with a price. The price is that with using it to let the wall fall he will lose connection to you." Sam explained to the room and Bran.

"What if he sees a specific area being heavily guarded?" Theon questioned before continuing "he might believe that we will be protecting you if we lead him towards that well-guarded area, we can also then use it as a trap."

"We should try" Jon said as he placed pawns towards the Godswood, placing his hands on the map as he leant over the table before he resumed his sentence "we could try to lure him to the Godswood, we need to get him away from most his army and from his commanders. They follow his command, if he is singled out they might be weaker as they won't have their commander backing them up. He will stay behind his army together with his army, they almost never participate in battle so I suppose if the wights get through some fences and the fire of the forest line dies out they'll be standing there. We need to get to him, last time I killed a commander some wights fell with him."

"You think killing the night king will make all of his army fall?" Tormund asked curiously. "As far as we know he is the only one with the power to create wight and commanders, even if the army doesn't fall when he is dead, it would mean that without him they wouldn't be able to resurrect or make new commanders." Jon answered quickly.

"So the night king is our main target." The leader of the vale said, making Jon nod in confirmation as he spoke to everyone in the room again "how do we single out the night king?" He asked.

"You said that he normally doesn't participate into battle, does he normally attack?" Daenerys asked curiously, her brows furrowed as she turned to look towards Jon who shook his head before answering "I haven't seen him either attack nor fight, I've seen him raise the death but never fight. Why do you ask?"

"He threw a spear, multiple spears towards Drogon." Daenerys recalled, remembering the fear she had felt when Drogon had been hit by one.

Bran turned to look at Daenerys "he wants your dragons as well." His words making all the people around the table look at her.

"Why?" Lyanna Mormont asked.

"With a dragon it would be easy to destroy the world." His words were cold and haunting as they boomed around the room, Daenerys swallowed the lump of fear that had formed into her throat before she breathed in slowly as she turned to look at the people in the room as she spoke "that's how, I will lead him to the Godswood with Drogon."

"We need the dragons on the battlefield." The hound said, making everyone agree with him. Daenerys turned to him as she started to explain "I will burn rows of wights and will lit the wooden barriers from the sky, I will fight from the sky but we need to get him to the Godswood. I have two more dragons, that will be completely armoured they will continue to help the men on the ground from the sky."

"Who says dragons know the difference between our men and the wights?" Sansa asked making Bran turn to her as he said "dragons are smarter than you think."

"Okay let's say that all works, how do we make the Godswood into a trap?" Tyrion asked.

"There will be seven men around the tree, who will have flaming arrows and weapons made out of dragon glass, that's the inner circle then the outer circle will have others close in on him. Resulting in him being trapped, I will need some unsullied to do this." Theon said as he turned to Greyworm who gave him a nod of confirmation before speaking "I will choose my best men."

"Okay so behind every line of trenches there will be a battalion of people, I'd say Dothraki together with northern men and unsullied will make out the battalion. Then behind the last barrier that lays in front of the gates of Winterfell will be our biggest battalion, the army of the vale with banner men and the free folk along with the other Unsullied, Dothraki and Northern men. I alongside Ser Brienne, Ser Jaime, Greyworm and two blood riders will be leading the last line of defence. With the men who will be retreating backwards with every barrier fallen, they'll join us to fight as well if they can while the archer will be on top of the walls of Winterfell as Ser Davos will lead them and command them." Jon explained the first part of the plan again to the room, his eyes asking silently if they had any objections.

As everyone kept silent he breathed in before continuing "the men, children and women who can't fight will be in the great hall as the crypts will be unsafe. The great hall is being sealed and getting barriers on the walls and doors as we speak and will be protected at the door, the hall has no windows except for one small one but this shouldn't be a worry as no human not even a wight would be able to fit through that."

"Sansa you will be in the great hall alongside Arya and-" Jon's sentence was cut short by Arya as she said sternly "I will be fighting outside." Not leaving Jon any room to object as she glared into her brothers eyes who sighed as he rubbed his forehead with his hands before turning to Arya as he said "I know you can fight well, just promise me to be safe."

"U can't promise that and neither can you, Jon but I will try." Arya said as she gave her brother a reassuring smile which he returned.

"Missandei will be in the crypts as will Tyrion and Varys." Daenerys said, making Tyrion turn to her "I won't be."

"You are my hand Tyrion." Daenerys rolled her eyes as she explained to him furthermore "I will need you for the war against your sister, you can't fight if you are outside the great hall you will die."

"I've been a shit hand ever since we arrived in Westeros, I have failed you multiple times so let me be useful and let me stand with Ser Davos. With the battle against Stannis I was able to see how to defeat his army, if I'm up there i might be able to see something anyone else might be missing."

"Tyrion-" Jaime started as he turned to his brother who shook his head "no, I'll be more useful like that."

"Fine." Daenerys sighed as she clasped her hands in front of her "but if you see that you will be in danger at any given moment you go to the great hall, I will have two unsullied with you who will escort you if it gets too dangerous."

Tyrion nodded in gratitude as he turned to Gendry "the armour for her dragons are all ready? The dragon glass weapons are all finished?" He asked the blacksmith who quickly replied "yes, my lord. I even had time to make armour for her grace." Daenerys mouthed thank you in appreciation towards the blacksmith who simply shrugged.

"Okay, I know none of you will want to think of this possibility but we have to consider it as well." Jon started as the room returned their attention to him "if it looks like the dead are going to win, how do we evacuate everyone and how do we save as many as possible?"

"Well you say those fuckers are fast but I'm betting that her dragons are faster so by flying people out of Winterfell, there is your answer pretty boy." The hound said.

"Let's say that queen Daenerys will be able to fly people to safety during what will be a heavy battle, where would she fly towards?" Jaime asked.

"It took 30 hours to fly from Eastwatch to Dragonstone, so I'd say from Winterfell to there with Drogon it would take maybe fifteen hours and seeing as my dragons can only carry maximum seven people on their back, by the time I will be back thousands will be dead with no chance of surviving. The dead can't cross the sea or water in general so we need to fly them to the shore where I can let boats wait on them." Daenerys said, making the room sigh in frustration as they knew that evacuation if it came to it would be hard to do.

"How long would it take to fly from here to white harbour?" Jon asked to Bran who answered quickly "one hour to fly to there and fly back if your dragons fly as fast as they can."

"I will send a raven to Yara Greyjoy, there will be ships who will carry the rescued people on them from there they can sail towards Dragonstone. If it happens I hope to rescue as many as possible, the great hall will then also have to be evacuated so I will have eight unsullied guard and ten Dothraki blood riders be in the great hall with you, if the time comes they'll lead you to a safe place where I can then come and get you away from the fight."

"If it comes to that queen Daenerys will have to have cover and will need the army of the dead to not be able to reach her or the people who are being evacuated." Brienne explained to the room as she asked for volunteers who would take that task on them, both Jaime and pod being the first ones to take it on them as later some banner men from the north said that they will have their best warriors on the task as well.

"I hope you will all take these next upcoming days for yourselves, I'd suggest to spend it with family and loved ones as the dead will be here in four maybe less days." Jon said as Davos mumbled "fewer" underneath his breath.

The room was dismissed afterwards, the previously full room leaping empty as people left it. Jon and Daenerys staying behind to clean up the map and place everything according to plan, once they were done they enveloped into a tight embrace as they held one another.

"Tonight we will be married and all I can think about is this war-" Jon started as Daenerys tightened her arms around him as she placed her head against his chest that was covered with thick clothes, the sides of his cloak tickling her cheeks softly as the soft fur grace her skin.

"I know I'm worried as well and I will allow us both to worry now but tonight we will try to forget and we will pretend that we are just two people marrying without dead lurking on them." Daenerys said softly as her hand soothed him over his back, while leaning up to place a kiss on his soft lips.

"Aye-" he said as he kissed her back, deepening the kiss as he poured all of his emotions into the kiss before stepping back.

A thumb ran over her cheek, making her close her eyes at the feeling of it as he whispered "tonight I'll make both of us forget, tonight once we are married we will be a husband and a wife who love each other, nothing more." Jon promised as he placed one last kiss on her cheek before exiting the room leaving Daenerys with a small smile on her face at the promise of tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I calculated and winterfell and white harbour are 340 miles from each other (I found it so I hope it's right) it would take 4 hours to drive with a car towards it so I'd say on a dragon aback which goes 300 miles per hour (also sought that up) it would take around 2 hour 30 ish to fly to there and back but I went with 1.
> 
> I realized I haven't put the storm solution in this chapter, it will be clear to as why in the upcoming chapters.
> 
> Please leave a comment if its unbelievable and should be changed it was hard to come up with a plan tbh so I'd like to know your opinion.


	17. A wedding and a wedding night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding and a wedding night happens at Winterfell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to research how to do a wedding north wise and apart from the white dress I hope I kinds did it right? If not I apologise as I tried my best.
> 
> ______ = pov change or scene change I normally dont use this as it is always clear but here I switch povs between Jon and Daenerys as i wanted to have both of their experiences.

**DAENERYS**

"You look beautiful, my queen." Missandei said with a small smile as she helped Daenerys with the last details. Missandei laced the ropes on the sleeves, chest and back tight as Daenerys smoothed her hair back which was loosened instead of in its usual braids.

Missandei had asked if she was sure as normally she would braid her hair but Daenerys had told her that she was sure, she wanted the wedding to be simple. That's why the dress she was wearing was a simple thick silver dress with laces on the sleeves, chest and back. It didn't have a pattern running over it and it didn't have any special details on it, Daenerys wore the leather pants underneath the dress and as shoes she had on her usual boots.

She and Jon didn't need anything special, they just needed each other. "You look happy." Missandei noted as she went to stand next to Daenerys.

Daenerys turned to her as they embraced each other before she smiled towards Missandei as she asked the question that had been running in her mind for some time "Missandei, would you give me away?" Daenerys asked to her most loyal friend, Daenerys knew that Tyrion had asked to be the one to give her away but it hadn't felt right. "It would be my honour." Missandei said as she grabbed Daenerys her hand before giving it a squeeze as she continued "I'm happy for you." Daenerys squeezed her hand back as she smoothed her thumb over Missandei her knuckles "you and Greyworm are my most loyal friends, I would trust both of you with my lives. When I take the throne I want both of you on my side, then after I take it I want both of you to do as you please."

"I told Greyworm that I wanted to see the beaches of Naath, Westeros isn't our home. We have both noticed that, the way people here look at us and treat us." Daenerys sighed knowing that the people here were much different than the people from a cross the narrow sea, they were cold and distant here.

"I promise you that you will see the beaches of Naath again, I will personally see that that happens." Daenerys said as she placed her hand on Missandei her shoulder before embracing her again. "I know." Missandei said as she straightened Daenerys hair over her back against as it had gotten a little bit tangled because of the embrace they had shared.

"Ready?" Missandei asked kindly as Daenerys intertwined her arm with hers "we wouldn't want to make Jon wait outside the whole night." Daenerys joked as both her and Missandei left the room.

**____________________________________________**

**JON**

Jon wiped his hands on his cloak, he didn't know why he was nervous as Dany had soothed his worries but that didn't stop him from feeling like he was going to faint.

The worry of the war, the worry of the thought of her in battle it all bottled up inside him. 

Jon froze in his place as he felt a hand pat him on the shoulder "you ought to calm your nerves, my boy." Jon calmed as he heard Ser Davos say from behind him.

Jon shut his eyes close as he breathed in slowly before reopening them as he turned towards Ser Davos.

"That woman loves you, there is no reason to be nervous." Ser Davos soothed him, Jon gave him a small smile as he shook his head "I'm not worried about that, I was some days ago but not anymore. I'm worried about the army of the death, I promised Dany that we wouldn't think about it this night but it's hard not to." Jon said sombrely as his eyes fell to the with snow covered ground.

"Take some advice from an old man, don't worry about what might come. Focus on what is now, otherwise you'll regret it in the future. You both deserve this today, you deserve happiness Jon. We can worry tomorrow." Ser Davos said kindly as he went to stan next to Jon.

Jon nodded as he looked up to Ser Davos who gave him a kind smile. Jon then looked around as his gaze fell on the other people that were standing in the Godswood as Jon stood in front of the Weirwood heart tree with Ghost on his side.

Jon's eyes fell on his sisters who were talking to each other before he glanced over towards Greyworm and Tyrion who stood on the side that was meant for the queen's family with Varys on their side.

Jon knew that Daenerys didn't want many people to attend as they wanted to keep it simple, so there were only two lords that were invited so the lords and ladies of the north knew that the marriage was real.

Everything was set up like a true northern wedding on Sansa's request as she had been the one to ask Daenerys to hold a wedding in front of the old gods to honour the northern traditions, which Daenerys had agreed to almost directly. The lanterns that the guests had brought with them had been placed in a way to create a path for Daenerys, that she would walk through to then come to stand next to him in front of the Weirwood heart tree.

Apart from her advisors and two allies which consisted of Varys, Tyrion, Greyworm, Theon and Gendry the last two being invited due to the closeness with his sisters and his family together with Tormund, Edd, Sam and Ser Davos there was no one else present.

Tormund had patted him hard on the back as he had exclaimed loudly "crow is marrying the dragon queen, I've seen you come back from the dead and have seen you ride one of her beasts but wouldn't have imagine you had the balls to fall into bed with that beauty let alone marry her!" Jon had cursed underneath his breath as a blush had appeared on his cheeks as Tormund gave him one last pat on the back before he had gone back to talk to Edd.

Arya had given him a hug, she had asked him if he was happy and he had quickly replied with a yes. This had made her smile and give him another embrace as she whispered that she was happy for him before she had let him go.

The only people who hadn't said anything to him were Bran, Sansa and Sam. Sam was acting weird as he had been avoiding Jon and every time Jon would try to speak to him he would almost flee, Bran was sitting in his wheelchair with as always a stoic expression on his face as he stared ahead of him while Sansa was talking to Arya and Theon.

Jon let out a breath as he walked towards her with Ghost walking next to him, as he wanted to talk to his sister. Sansa must've noticed him coming over as she closed the distance, leaving Arya together with Gendry and Theon. Sansa surprised him as she enveloped him into a hug, which he returned quickly as he asked "what was that for?"

"Look, I know I expressed multiple times that I'm unhappy with this but that doesn't mean I am unhappy for you Jon." Sansa explained as her blue eyes bore into his. "Thank you." Jon said, he knew that Sansa would still disagree with Daenerys in meetings and in other ways but he knew that for tonight she would stand on his side and for now that was the only thing that mattered. 

Sansa had been the most difficult when it came to Daenerys, in the meetings she would make it clear she didn't like her and Jon knew that the lords and ladies of the north seemed to follow Sansa.

Sansa had also been a pain in the war meeting and Jon would talk to her about that again but for tonight he would leave it again as he didn't want to fight. So Jon gave her a small smile before he walked back to his place, the snow that had started to fall thickening the snow blanket that covered the round as he walked towards his place in front the Weirwood heart tree.

Jon didn't know how much time had passed as he stood with his hands clasped in front of him when he heard the whispering, Jon looked to his side. His breath left his lungs and his eyes widened as he watched Daenerys coming in vision as she walked through the small crowd with Missandei her arm tangled into hers as Daenerys walked through the path that was lightened by the lanterns that the guests had placed towards him, snow falling on her silver hair which was loosely hanging over the back of her simple but beautiful silver dress instead of being in its usual crown of braids.

Jon his eyes followed her as she closed the distance and went to stand in front of him, his head turning towards her as they both now stood in front of the Weirwood heart tree.

**____________________________________________**

**DAENERYS**

Daenerys hadn't had the chance to see the Godswood yet, Jon had told her about the place on the boat and when they arrived at Winterfell but with everything going on she hadn't had the chance to visit the place yet.

As she walked through the path that was illuminated by patterns that were placed on each side she marvelled at how beautiful it was, the snow falling adding to the magnificent view as she looked at the Weirwood heart tree before letting her eyes fall on Jon's grey ones. 

She could see Ghost standing next to him, his white fur blending in with the falling snow. Behind Jon stood Ser Davos who was softly smiling at her as she walked with Missandei through the with patterns lightened path with on the side a small crowd of people that stood on her left and right. 

She looked ahead as she walked towards Jon and as she took her spot in front of the Weirwood heart tree, she let out a shaky breath that she didn’t know she had been holding as she looked into his grey eyes that were filled with love as they both turned to look to Bran 

Daenerys didn't hold any Gods so it had been easy to agree with Sansa who had asked for a wedding that would be true to the north and the old gods as the people in Winterfell and the lords would appreciate that.

"Who comes before the old gods to this night?" Bran asked as Missandei answered "Daenerys Stormborn of house Targaryen, a woman grown and true noble. She comes to beg for the blessing of the Gods, who comes to claim her." Missandei asked as she looked at Ser Davos replied quickly, "Jon Snow of house Stark, a man grown and true noble. He comes to beg for the blessing of the Gods."

Daenerys smiled at this as she had asked Jon if he wanted to be legitimized by her but had declined the offer saying that he did always want to be a Stark and that he is one without the name, he said that he would always be Jon Snow. "Who gives her away?" Jon questioned to Missandei who replied in a soft voice "Missandei of Naath."

Bran then turned to look at both of them as he asked "Daenerys Targaryen do you take this man?" 

"I take this man." Daenerys answered as she turned to look at Jon. "Do you take this woman?" Bran asked as he looked towards Jon who answered as he turned towards her "I take this woman." Jon smiled as he brought her in for a short kiss. They walked through the crowd and lightened path together as their arms were intertwined with each other as Jon led her out of the Godswood, guiding her back to Winterfell.

They walked back together to their room, both feeling a thrill of excitement as they walked through the halls. Jon surprising her as he picked her up, carrying her to the room. He carried Daenerys into the room, closing it with his foot before walking over to the bed where he laid her down upon it. Jon removed his cloak and shoes before joining her in the bed, crawling over her body before placing a kiss on her rosy plump lips.

"You're my wife." He mumbled against her mouth almost in disbelief before recapturing her lips into a deep kiss as his hands went to unfasten the laces on her dress, Jon cursed underneath his breath as the laces wouldn't budge earning a breathless laugh from Daenerys whose own hand worked to help him, as Daenerys undid her laces, Jon rid himself off his own clothes. His clothes joining his cloak that laid on the ground as he threw them.

The dress Daenerys was wearing joined the heap of clothes after she rid herself from it, Jon throwing her leather pants on the ground before the last of small clothes joined the mess of clothes on the ground. Jon peppered kisses over her naked skin as his calloused hands explored her body while he looked at er body as if he was seeing her naked for the first time. Daenerys gasped breathlessly as he captured one of her nipples in between his fingers, teasing the nub as it hardened underneath his touch.

Daenerys was the one to surprise him now as she flipped them over, making him fall flat on his back on the mattress of their bed as she sat on top of him, her legs spread over his stomach before she bended down to kiss him while her hand travelled to his cock that was standing hard and was begging for attention.

Jon let out an animalistic groan, biting down on Daenerys her lips as her hand wrapped around the head of his cock. She started pumping his cock with her hand as her lips hungrily kissed down his neck and his chest. "And you-" she said as she lifted herself, teasing her wet entrance with his cock before guiding herself down on his cock as she gasped "are my husband." She said breathlessly as she sat down on his cock.

Jon's eyes rolled back while his hands grabbed both of her sides, his nails softly digging in her skin as she started to ride him hard. 

His eyes opened when he felt her nails scrap along his chest, leaving little marks. He sat up as his hands flew to her waist as he held her tighter to him, his hands guiding her pace as they lost themselves in the moment.

One of his hands fisted in her soft hair as he brought her lips to him, both of them gasping in each other’s mouths as Daenerys picked up the pace, her nails digging in his back as she held on to him for support.

Jon cursed into her mouth as he felt her walls clench around his cock, making him spill his seed into her hard as she milked his every drop. Pushing him back so that he was laying back on his back as she rode him through his orgasm, her own following soon after as she came with a cry off his name on her lips.

Exhausted Daenerys dropped on his with sweat covered chest, Jon's hand grazed through her hair as he bent down to place a kiss on the top of her head. "Well I wanted us to take our time but apparently I married an impatient woman." Jon teased while his finger drew patterns over her back. He felt Daenerys laugh before mumbling something inaudible against his chest before both of them fell into a comfortable silence.

Jon fell into a peaceful sleep with his wife in his arms.

**____________________________________________**

**JON**

Jon woke up with a loud banging on the door, groaning he forced his eyes open before slipping from underneath the covers silently as he didn't want to wake Daenerys who was still sleeping soundly.

He saw her hand trach out to the spot he left before snuggling back into the cushion they had shared. Jon's gaze was ripped from her as the banging on the door grew louder, he threw on his clothes to cover himself before bringing up the sheets to cover Daenerys. Jon walked to the door before opening it, "What?" Jon asked frustrated as he opened the door. His frustration turned into confusion as he was met with Samwell who was looking at him both with worry and what Jon recognized was a glint of fear in his eyes.

"The wall-" Sam stuttered out before continuing "it has fallen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut might've ended abruptly as I'm bad in finishing that so I hope it won't bother you.
> 
> Leave a comment if you want to leave me some feedback.


	18. Last night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last night feeling for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ______ = pov change, this chapter and the one after this (might be two depends) will have multiple povs in one chapter as it is needed to tell the story 
> 
> Normally it's clear who the pov is but if it isnt tell me and I'll set names.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this long chapter. I kept the knighting scene as I did find that a good one

**JON**

Ever since the news of the wall falling had reached Winterfell things had been hectic. All the last details were put to place on the battlefield, while the people in Winterfell were spending the time they had left with the people they loved.

It had been two days since Sam told Jon about the wall falling and in those two days there had been one meeting to overgo everything again, during the meeting the horn had blown signalling someone arriving and as the people in the war meeting all went outside to see who was arriving they were met with Melisandre of Asshai.

Ser Davos had been furious, demanding for her to be executed for the murder of the princess Shireen. Bran had stopped him, ensuring Ser Davos that her death would come soon. Melisandre promised to him that she would die here in Winterfell as she had come here because the lord of light had told her she must be here.

Melisandre had turned to Jon and Daenerys before she had told them the prophecy she had seen in the fire "ice and fire need to fight together and be united for the war to be won, if they get ripped apart then the world as we know it will cease to exist." She had left afterwards, walking into the castle as she left both Jon and Daenerys behind in confusion.

The words Melisandre had told them had been on Jon's his mind since she had said them, he had tried to ignore them as he threw himself into making sure that everything was ready for the dead who he knew were near to Winterfell.

Jon shook his head as he tried to keep his thoughts away, he didn't have time to ponder about words and prophecies. Didn't have time to ponder what it meant, he wouldn't allow himself to let the worries and the stress stop him from doing what has to be done.

His promise to himself however couldn't be kept as the third day came over Winterfell, he let the worry come to him as he saw Gendry helping Daenerys to put the armour on her dragons. He let the stress come to him as he thought of Arya who would be on the battlefield alongside them, Jon always kept a clear head in terms of battle or war but this time it felt different. It felt different as he knew that his time their enemy weren't other houses or other people, their enemy didn't tire, didn't sleep while his people would.

Jon stormed through the horde of soldiers and people that were either getting soup and food or sitting together and talking while others were praying or helping on the battlefield and inside the castle.

Jon went to the one place in Winterfell where he knew would have no people as he needed some time on his own.  
 **_____________________________________**

**SANSA**

Sansa sat together with Theon and the hound as they drank soup, she had gotten herself a bowl of her own but had barely tasted it.

She let herself look at her men who were helping with the last minute preparations on the battlefield and inside the castle.

She noticed how her men and the Targaryen queen seemed to have put their differences aside as they both worked together. Sansa felt terrified, she hadn't seen the army of the dead but she knew that their enemy was strong. "Do you think we can win?" She asked to Sandor who hadn't spoken a word to her since he sat down next to her and Theon. "I saw those fuckers and I won't lie to you little bird, I don't know." She let herself smile at the mention of the nickname that had been given to her during her time in Kingslanding, it had been a long time ago that she had been called that.

She hadn't liked it when it came from Cersei but found herself not minding it as it came from Sandor. The smile died on her lips as she told herself that she was no longer that girl, she was no longer that little bird and would never be that again. Not after everything. "But we stand a chance, those three dragons are our biggest weapon." Sansa knew that Sandor was trying to give her hope and felt grateful for the man that had saved her life in Kingslanding countless of times but she couldn't help herself but feel fear at the thought of both the army that was marching towards them and the army that were guests in Winterfell.

Sansa knew that both the dead and the Targaryen queen were a threat to her home, both of them having the power to easily rip it away from her. She hadn't admitted it to either Jon or Arya or to even herself but she felt threatened by Daenerys. The silver haired woman who had more power than Sansa herself could ever imagine, the woman who had conquered a large part of the seven kingdoms and who if she wanted to could easily do it to Winterfell. The thought of it had been settled into Sansa her mind by Littlefinger before he had died, he had warned her about the Targaryen woman. Planting the seed in her mind as she let the fear of having her home being taken away from her again take over her thoughts as they had waited for the arrival of Jon and Daenerys.

Sansa had learned to see through people during her time in Kingslanding and could pick out the liars from the people that told the truth but the queen wore a perfect regal mask, had perfected it which made it hard for Sansa to get a grip on the woman which is why she tried to provoke her. To see how she would react, hoping to see through the mask of the queen. Sansa sighed as her head turned to Sandor before giving him her bowl of soup as she felt that her appetite wouldn't return to her. Sansa felt Theon put a reassuring hand on her shoulder as she turned to look at her people again "you and I-" she said as her eyes kept fixated on the crowd "we've been through a lot, haven't we?" She asked to Theon.

She had hated Theon for what he had done to Robb, for betraying her family, his own family and take over Winterfell. She had wanted him dead when she reunited with him in Winterfell. However after everything he was now one of the few people she still trusted, he had risked his life for her, he had saved her. Her stomach turned as she remembered who Theon had saved her from, closing her eyes as a shiver ran over her spine. The words she had spoken to him before his death ringing in her ears as to taunt her: _Your words will disappear. Your house will disappear. Your name will disappear. All memory of you will disappear._

it was almost ironic that that same fate was waiting on her if the army of the death won.

"Theon-" she said as she turned her head towards him, embracing him as she whispered in his ear "you're my family too, I need you as much as I need Bran, Arya or Jon." 

She then turned to Sandor who was looking at her curiously while she let go of Theon "promise me that you will try to be safe." She said as she reached out a hand towards Sandor who took it, giving her hand a gentle squeeze as he nodded in confirmation before he let go. Giving he offered her his bread as he said "you should try and eat something." 

Sansa took the bread from him, taking a bite from it while they all fell in silence as they sat together.

_____________________________________

**ARYA**

Arya walked down towards the dragons, her pace picking up as Gendry came into view. "I've been searching for you." She said as she sneaked up to him, 

Gendry turned around, walking towards her as he went to stand next to her. "The armour you made for the dragons is beautiful. " she noted as she looked at the three dragons who were all geared up, Viserion was wearing an armour that matched his creamy scales as the armour that covered the dragon's body almost completely. The only parts not being covered by the armour were the paws, the eyes and the tail.

This was the same for the other two dragons Arya noticed as she let her eyes travel towards Rhaegal who was wearing a dark green coloured armour while Drogon was wearing an armour in the Targaryen colours, the black and red of the armour making Drogon look like the old tales Arya had heard of Balerion the dread.

Arya froze as Daenerys surprised her as she spoke from behind Arya, Arya cursing herself for being distracted to not have heard the woman arrive.

"Thank you Lord Gendry for your service, the only order I have left is that you take a break. As you must be exhausted after helping me put the armour on my dragons." Arya knew that was a lie as Gendry didn't look one bit tired.

Arya turned around to face the queen, Arya's eyes widening as she saw the queens armour that had been out on. The armour the queen wore matching the colour of Drogon's armour, making Arya think about the stories she had heard as a little girl about Visenya and Rhaenys.

Arya was ripped away from her thoughts as she heard Gendry answer the queen from beside her "thank you, your grace." Arya hid a grin as she watched Daenerys bow goodbye to Gendry before bidding goodbye to Arya herself, the queen sporting a knowing smile on her face as she did. Arya bid goodbye back before almost dragging Gendry away, clasping her hand into his as they walked together towards Winterfell.

Arya felt giddy as she walked with Gendry towards an empty room, almost pushing him inside of it before she closed the door behind her. "My lady." Gendry said, making Arya roll her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck "I'm no lady." She said before bringing him down in a kiss, her first kiss.

Arya closed her eyes as she let the feeling of the kiss envelope her, it was her first time kissing someone and if Arya was honest with herself she would have to say that she had thought about this before he had been taken by the red lady who was now also sheltering in Winterfell. She softly guided him to the bed, pushing Gendry on it as she went to remove her clothes while he watched her. His mouth open in shock as he stared at the scars on her body as she spoke "take of your clothes, I won't do it for you."

"Arya are you certain?" Gendry asked worry laced in his voice. Arya nodded as she went to undo her pants "I want to know how it feels, before I die." She explained. 

It wasn't a lie, she wanted to know how it feels but knew that if Gendry walked out she wouldn't want to do try it with anyone else as they weren't him. Arya felt her heartbeat quicken as Gendry nodded before he went to undo his own clothes.

Arya let her eyes travel over his body before she crawled over him, allowing herself to let her guard down as they both lost themselves in each other.

**_____________________________________**

**JAIME**

"If we die, I want to die-" Tyrion said as he was cut off by both Jaime and Bronn who finished Tyrion's sentence as Jaime poured himself and Bronn another cup of whine "you want to die with a whore's mouth wrapped around your cock."

"You both know me so well." Tyrion teased as he reached out his cup towards Jaime who filled it again.

Jaime snorted at his brother as they all raised their cups, leaning back into their chairs that were sitting in front of the open fire "cheers to two Lannister’s and one previous sells sword probably dying as they try to defend Winterfell." Jaime began to say, taking in a silent and heavy breath as he whispered "Tywin Lannister is probably turning around in his grave." Jaime said before he took a chug of whine from his cup.

"It used to be simpler times." Tyrion said as he stared into his cup "aye-" said Bronn as he swallowed his whine "I didn’t know either of you cunts back then." "I was fucking my sister while you had only one friend, who was fucking his sister. "Jaime said, making all three of them start to laugh before they fell quiet as Brienne walked together with Podrick into the dimly lit room. Making Jaime stand up as he greeted her "my lady" which earned a chuckle from Tyrion as he looked up at his brother who was staring at Brienne like a fool.

"We didn't mean to interrupt." Brienne said as she walked forwards "the more, the merrier." Said Bronn as he reached out the bottle of wine towards her, which she declined with a shake of her head "we will be going." "Why? Come join us, the other parts of the castle are filled with other people also looking for a drink or company. " Tyrion said towards Brienne who nodded before taking a chair, Pod following her as he took one as well from the side of the room where they had been put as they carried the chairs to join Tyrion and Jaime, who was still standing up. Only sitting down once Brienne was sitting down, earning a grin from Tyrion and Bronn.

"You want some?" Tyrion asked towards Podrick as he stood up to fetch a cup for the man who answered quickly "yes, my lord." "Podrick, the battle might start anytime soon. I don’t think that's-" Brienne started before shaking her head as she looked at her knight "just don't drink too much." Tyrion brought Podrick his cup before he sat down again in-between Bronn and Jaime who were both starting into their cup, one in disinterest and one trying to avoid the gaze of the blonde woman. As Tyrion opened his mouth his words died on his lips as Ser Davos alongside who Tyrion recognized was Tormund Giantsbane entered the room.

"Ah, Ser Davos come join us." Tyrion said as he went to take two more cups, filling both of them before giving it to the onion knight and the wildling who was staring at Brienne as he took the cup from Tyrion "it's our last night." Tyrion let out a breathless laugh as he turned around to sit back in his chair as all of Ser Davos and Tormund sat down with them. "Isn't it funny how almost everyone in this room tried to fight the Starks and now we are defending their home. Not to mention some of us fought each other and now we are all here together, Ser Davos survivor of the blackwater." Tyrion said as he raised his cup to Davos who grimly smiled into his whine cup "and that without one ounce of combat skill. " "Ser Bronn-" Tyrion said as he turned to the former sell sword who was sitting alongside them and who had reluctantly agreed to fight with them, which had surprised both Jaime and Tyrion.

Bronn cut Tyrion off as he said "oh don't start with me you fucker, I know who I fought and for what I fought and now I'm here going to fight for both of you cunts again and this time without a promise of gold or a castle." Bronn said before he stole Tyrion's full cup, replacing it with his empty cup. Jaime looked up at Bronn who drank from the cup he had stolen, silently being grateful for the man who pretended not to care. "I don't get you kneelers, you fight your own people and for what?" Tormund said as he drank out of his horn instead of out the cup he had been given before he turned to look at Jaime who was looking up to the ginger haired man from his chair "they call you king killer."

"I know some must do." Jaime answered as Tormund shrugged while he took another sip of his drink before "I killed a giant." Tormund said towards Jaime as the other people fell into an uncomfortable silence as they watched the two men. Bronn was the first one to stop the two men who were now starring towards each other "I shot a dragon." He said, making Ser Davos, Podrick, Brienne and even Tormund turn to look at him. Tormund was the first one to question Bronn about it; "which one?"

"The big one." Bronn answered earning a chuckle from Tormund who said "I rode on that one, I hope for you that beast doesn't remember that or you are fucked."

"You rode on the queen her dragon?" Brienne asked, her eyebrows raising up as she asked in disbelief. Tormund turned to her answering quickly "aye, the silver queen came along with us beyond the wall with her dragon, she flew us away with the big beast when the army came."

"You fuckers know that we are all waiting for death right now?" Bronn asked to the group of people sitting in front of the open fire. "At least we will die in honour. " Brienne answered simple as she stared into the fire. "I think we might live, Ser-" Tyrion started before swallowing as he looked towards the woman as he acknowledged his slip up before he continued "apologies Lady Brienne."

"She is not a Ser?" Tormund asked to the group as Brienne answered sombrely "women can't be knights." "Why not?" Tormund asked "tradition" Brienne replied quickly to Tormund who swallowed another gulp before shrugging while saying "fuck tradition, if I was a king I’d knight you ten times over."

"You don't need a king." Said Jaime as he stood up from his chair "you just need another knight, as every knight can make another knight." He continued as he motioned for Brienne to stand up who looked up at him in shock as he took his sword while saying "kneel Lady Brienne of Tarth." Jaime nodded softly to Brienne who was still sitting down before she stood up from her chair, walking towards Jaime.

Brienne knelt down in front of Jaime as Jaime began to say the oaths as he placed his word over her right shoulder "in the name of the warrior in charge you to be brave." He said before moving his sword to her left shoulder as he said "in the name of the father I charge you to be just." He continued as one tear of proudness and gratefulness escaped Brienne’s eye as she looked up at him as he moved his word back to her right shoulder as he said "in the name of the mother I charge you to defend the innocent.“ Jaime retreated his sword from her right shoulder before saying "Arise Brienne of Tarth, a knight of the seven kingdoms." As Brienne rose up she mouthed a thank you to him as Tormund clapped for her before being joined by Tyrion and Bronn. Jaime softly smiled at her before looking around the room as he thought to himself that this wasn't a bad way to spend on what could possibly be his last night on earth.

**_____________________________________________**

**DAENERYS**

Daenerys smiled softly as she passed Missandei and Greyworm who were sitting together as she was walking through Winterfell. The castle had grown quiet as the night had settled in, it could almost look abandoned as the battlefield and the courtyard had run empty apart from some people who were sitting and eating outside with a small fire next to them. Daenerys felt her heart pump as she had sought everywhere for Jon who had seemed to have disappeared as she hadn't been able to find him anywhere. "He might be in the crypts." A voice said from behind Daenerys, surprising her. Daenerys turned around coming face to face with Sansa stark, who starred into her eyes before she continued "Jon is often in the crypts if he needs to clear his mind, you will find him there."

Daenerys gave her a soft smile "thank you" she said before she turned around as she walked towards the crypts. Daenerys walked through the dark crypts, only small fires illuminating the dark path. Daenerys let out a breath as she stopped in her tracks as she noticed Jon standing with Ghost in front of a statue. Daenerys softly started walking towards him and as Ghost ran towards her, Jon turned around towards her. Smiling softly at her as she came to stand next to him, wrapping her arm around his waist as she nuzzled into his thick fur coat. While Ghost laid down in front of them both. "This was Ned stark." He started before pointing to the woman beside the statue of Ned stark "that was Lyanna stark." Jon said, before turning to another statue of a younger man "that was Robb stark, they built him a statue after his death but it must've been done by someone who didn't truly know him as this doesn't look anything like him."

"And whose that?" Daenerys asked as she nodded towards a statue of a woman "Catelyn. " Jon replied quickly, making Daenerys look at the ground as she cursed herself for asking it. "Just so many gone." Jon sighed as he turned his body towards Daenerys who looked sombrely up to him while pushing away one curl that had escaped from his usual bun. "I know."

"You're in your armour." Jon whispered, his voice soft as he dropped his head against hers while his hands enveloped her head as he placed a kiss on her forehead, closing his eyes as he let his lips linger against her forehead.

"I'm scared Dany." Jon confessed "for the rest of my family their lives, for yours." He said as he retreated from her, making Daenerys miss his warmth as she spoke "I'm scared as well. For you, for my people, for Missandei and Greyworm but that's why we are fighting. For them, for us." She said as she came closer to him again, closing the distance between them. Daenerys had been worried sick since she had woken up, had worried how the plans would work out with the storm that she knew the night king would create to disturb her vision. "I love you." Jon said softly, saying the words out loud for the first time.

They had both known it for a while but neither of them had said the words out loud yet until now. Daenerys smiled softly as she brought him down for a kiss, whispering against his soft lips "I love you too" which earned a smile from him as he dipped his head down to kiss her again.

The kiss was broken however as they both heard the horn, signalling that the dead were here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh they are finally here.
> 
> Leave me a comment or feedback. I would be happy with ideas on the battle scene that will be next chapter.
> 
> I take in the battle plans that I made of course. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes tomorrow I will edit out as much as possible.


	19. The battle of Winterfell part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle in winterfell begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so hard to write and think out, I probably forgot a lot of things and probably made a lot of mistakes which don't mind them as my phone kinda be tripping, I'll fix the mistakes tomorrow 
> 
> I left it off at Sansa, you'll see why when I update part 2 of the battle.
> 
> I threw in the giant undead spiders from the books and some undead bears cuz why not. 
> 
> I've added a Tyrion chapter for once, this will be a one time only thing. The pov was needed to go over to Sansa.
> 
> I hope no one was ooc, I probably forgot to write some character their names.
> 
> WARNING!! Sansa in this chapter thinks about Ramsey and what he did to her a kikte bit so it references past abuse and rape but i tried to not make it triggering. 
> 
> I'll put the warning just in case.

** DAENERYS **

Daenerys her heart was beating rapidly in her chest as she and Jon with Ghost following behind him ran outside towards the castle walls, they arrived to their troops taking their place.

All of them being hectic as they heard the screeches coming from the woods, Daenerys eyes widened as she looked down from a top of the castle wall and saw just how many men and women were going to be fighting with them. She looked at Tyrion who stood in between her and Jon, he was also starring at the battlefield that was filled. His eyes following the battalions who took their places behind the wooden barriers, there were three barriers that would be lit separating the dead from the castle then behind the barriers were two trenches with barriers placed in front of them that had been dig around the castle. Both the trenches went around the castle of Winterfell completely, both of them with huge amount of men behind them that would be joined by the men behind the wooden barriers if they had to retreat, therefore had been given four wooden planks so they could cross the trenches safely. Daenerys turned to go downstairs to go to her dragons but was stopped by Jon's hand, confused she turned around. Silently asking him why he had stopped her, the answer quickly given as he pushed a dagger into her hand "take it, in case you might have to use it." His eyes pleading her to not fight him on this, sighing she took the dagger, shoving it into the belt around her waist.

Jon gave her a nod, letting go of her arm as he did. Daenerys ran downstairs immediately, only looking back to Jon and Ghost one last before she ran towards her dragons who were standing behind the castle of Winterfell for safety. She came to Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion who were all three fully alert.

She calmed them as she approached them, feeling the dragons relax at her presence. She patted Rhaegal and Viserion before climbing up on Drogon, commanding him, Rhaegal and Viserion to fly upwards. She flew over Winterfell, looking down at the archers who stood on top of the castle wall together with Ser Davos and Tyrion.

Daenerys looked down to the other wall, seeing Arya and what she could make out to be Sansa who would move to the great hall soon standing with the other group of archers mixed with soldiers. Daenerys turned her head forwards, looking ahead to the beginning of the forest she needed to lit together with the first row of wooden barrier were the first battalion stood behind as she neared the trees she was surprised by a blinding storm that came up from out of the woods, blinding Daenerys and the dragons their vision. ____________________________________________

**JON**

Jon cursed underneath his breath as he watched the storm swell around Daenerys and the dragons, he pushed past his men as he ran towards the front of the line with Ghost following behind him. Hearing the whispers of worry that were passed around him as his people and her people watched on how all their plans went up in smoke.

He looked up towards Davos, raising his hand up to Davos so he could signal to Daenerys to return but was stopped by Melisandre who grabbed his hand and shook her head. His eyes following her as she walked towards the trenches, bending down in front of them as her hand touched the ground while she whispered something in a language he did not understand.

Jon's eyes widened, his mouth opened as he stared in awe looking at how the swords that were held by the first three battalions lit up with fire, illuminating the dark battlefield almost completely. Jon sighing out a breath of relief as the storm stopped, allowing the dragons and Daenerys to see.

Jon's eyes travelling down to Melisandre who rose up from the ground and walked to him. He frowned as the red witch passed him by without saying one word, walking towards the castle doors which opened for her before she disappeared behind them as they closed behind her.

Jon shook his head, turning back to look to Daenerys who was now burning the front of the forest before lighting the first trenches.

Jon crunched his eyes, holding Longclaw which he had unsheathed previously tightly as he heard the screeches from the wights nearing the front of the forest. He heaved out a breath, watching how the catapults started firing stones that were set aflame as they were smeared with oil into the forest.

Jon's eyes widened in fear as he watched the wights come out of the darkness, running through the line of fire in front of the forest. Screeching while they ran to the first battalion, not caring about the wooden barrier that had been lit nor about the fire in front of the forest. Some of the wights dying and getting destroyed as they sacrificed themselves to get through the barrier and the forest, Jon could only watch as the first barrier got destroyed, making way for the wights to start attacking the first battalion.

Jon looked up at the dragons, watching how all three descended down as they started raining down fire onto the wights.

____________________________________________

**ARYA**

Arya cursed as she watched the first barrier being breached in a matter of seconds, her eyes following the thousands of wights that ran through the line of fire from both the forest and the wooden barrier that had been set aflame by Daenerys and her dragons who were now burning trough rows of wights from above at the front of the battlefield.

Arya cursed underneath her breath again as she watched the men on the front getting engulfed by the death who kept coming out of the woods by thousands before walking up to Ser Davos, casting one look backwards to Sansa as she pleaded with her eyes to her sister who needed to go to the great hall before it was too late before returning her gaze to Ser Davos who she had approached in the meantime "the breaches won't hold long" Arya said loudly to the older man who had been starring at the fight that was happening at the front of the battlefield, looking at how some men had been retreating behind the second line of barrier and how some swords that had been set aflame by the red witch had gone out already. The yelling and the screaming from the men together with the screeching from the dead creating a deafening sound.

"Aye, they won't." He mumbled as he starred up at the sky, his eyes following the dragons as all three flew apart. Watching how all three flew over the rows of wights as they burned them, killing thousands of them and returning them to dust as they did.

"HOLD YOUR ARROWS AND YOUR WEAPONS READY." He ordered the men that were standing with him loudly, turning to look at Arya, giving a spear that he held in his hand to her before he returned his attention to ready his men.

Arya walked back towards her former place, passing by Tyrion who looked like he was frozen in fear on his place. Arya's covered her ears as the screeches turned louder, turning around as she held her ears she watched in fear as her eyes fell on the forest where undead, bears and giant spiders with wights on their back were coming out from. Watching how thousands of wights on the grounds ran over the first battalion and through the second breach.

Watching as the undead bears and giants broke them down while the giant spiders crawled over them, some of them being killed by the men behind the breaches and some of them being killed by Daenerys who was burning trough rows of them. Arya's gaze falling on the green dragon that burned a row of undead giant spiders before flying back to burn another row of wights. Arya cursed under her breath asking herself why Jon hadn’t mentioned any of this at the war meetings before realizing that they probably hadn't been used for small battles. The night king must want to win this one she thought before running back to her previous place next to Sansa, whose gaze was also turned towards the battlefield that was being engulfed by one hundred thousand wights that were now all storming down onto the battlefield.

___________________________________________

** SANSA **

Sansa's chest moved upwards as she took in a breath, her eyes staring down to the men that were being swarmed by the death, most of them retreating with the help of the wooden planks across the trenches. The Dothraki, the unsullied and the northern men were fighting bravely against the death with their swords burning. Illuminating the dark battlefield with it as they fought, the Dothraki screamers surrounding a group of wights as they cut them down on top of their horses, some of the Dothraki jumping from the horses on top of the wights as they killed them while the unsullied kept a strong barrier for the men who needed to retreat to be able to retreat, killing the wights who tried to overrun the breach while the north men cut down wights on every side.

Her eyes following the creamy coloured dragon who burned undead bears and undead giant spiders, killing many of them with its flames. A fear struck in her as she watched the three dragons rain down fire onto the battlefield, thinking how easily the woman on top of the black one who was burning down wights as she flew over their hordes could do the same to them. Sansa shook her head, shaking the thought away from her mind while she watched the dragons burning down thousands of wights, knowing that if it wasn't for them they would be dead already.

Sansa watched a spear being thrown towards one of the dragons, missing the dragon by a few inches before her eyes fell on the dead that were coming out of the woods, these ones being different from the others that were on the battlefield as they sat on top of their horses. Only one of them who was standing in the middle of the row of undead men on horses, his arms raised as the wights that had been previously cut down at the wooden breaches stood up again, while the giant spiders, bears and giants that hadn't been burned rose up as well, raving havoc on the battlefield again. "The night king." Whispered Arya next to her, making Sansa stare down at her sister who had turned towards her. "Go to the great hall." She said as she pushed a dagger made from dragon glass into Sansa her hand. "I'm the Lady of Winterfell, I can't just abandon my people." she argued weakly, knowing that she wasn't useful on the battlefield or at the front.

"Go." Arya yelled sternly, shoving Sansa lightly whose eyes turned back to the battlefield where the dead were storming the trenches, many of them falling into it as they did making it easy for the men behind the trenches to kill them before she compiled, turning away to walk towards the great hall. She walked through the quiet halls of Winterfell, the only sound coming through being the sound of the battle that was waging outside. Sansa ran to her room, fetching thick cloaks and blankets before walking to the kitchen where she took some food and some jugs of water for the people inside the great hall for if they might need it.

She was let inside the great hall by four unsullied guards who closed the thick doors behind her, making the people that were inside stare at her as she walked towards Varys and Bran, putting the cloaks and blankets alongside the food and jugs of water onto the table that had been set aside. Turning around to speak to the people inside the room "you may take what you need, if you get cold take one of the cloaks or blankets. If you get hungry or thirsty please take food and the water, I carried in as much as I was able." The brown haired girl, with the light brown skin who Sansa knew was one of the Targaryen queen her most loyal followers was the first one to take one of the thick cloaks, wrapping it around her shivering form before she sat down next to Gilly who was cradling little Sam as he slept in her arms.

Sansa stood next to Bran while watching the people take what they needed, sighing as her eyes fell on the one small window in the great hall where two people were looking trough.

"Now might be the time to talk to other people, if you want to know more about certain people." Bran said as he stared at the brown haired girl who sat next to Gilly, both of them laughing as they looked down at little Sam who was snoring softly in his sleep.

Sansa's brow furrowed as Bran turned to her before turning his gaze back to the woman that was always walking near the queen. Realization hitting her quickly, knowing what he meant Sansa took in a breath before walking towards the woman in question. Sitting down next to Gilly after asking permission, which was given quickly by the wildling girl who gave her a sweet smile before returning her attention to her son.

Sansa sat down next to Gilly, opposite of the lightly brown skinned girl who looked near her age. The woman in question having a scowl on her face as she looked at Sansa, who sat in silence next to Gilly.

___________________________________________

** JAIME **

Jaime breathed heavily as he yelled "hold the line" the wights had breached all the wooden barriers, had sacrificed themselves to tear down the first barrier. Running through the line of fire at the front of the forest which now had been killed by the bodies of the dead that had thrown themselves upon the fire, the outside of the forest now being barriered by the line of dead men who were sitting upon their dead horses.

Jaime watched as Daenerys flew over the line, indulging the what he guessed were the commanders and night king in fire while multiple spears were thrown to her, few of them hitting the armour of the dragon as she dived down and set fire to them while the other two set aflame rows of wights on the middle of the battlefield, making way for the Dothraki and the northern men to swarm and cut them down. The unsullied holding a barrier in front of the men as they did so, cutting down a giant who killed hundreds of their men before being cut down by the unsullied and some hundred northern alike. Swarming the giant as they stabbed him with their dragon glass weapons, the Dothraki arriving to help cutting down the giant from their horses with their swords that were still aflame.

He watched with hope as he didn't see any movement coming from the flames, the hope however died quickly as the flames died down. Revealing the commanders and the night king who stood amidst them to be fine and unharmed, Jaime pushed through his men running to the back. "Dragon fire doesn't kill them." He yelled while turning to Jon who stood with his white Direwolf who was standing on his alert next to the man on the other side of the last line of trenches, the man in question nodding in understanding to him.

Jaime turned around, walking back to the forefront of the men he lead. The men making way for the men who had crossed the trenches over the wooden planks, they had been lucky to be able to let as many cross the trenches as they had, Jaime thought as he felt the heat from the dragons their flames as they killed thousands of screeching wights.

Jaime turned his head, watching in horror as the undead giant spiders and undead bears were able to cross the trenches they had dug, he yelled at his men to hold. Signalling the archers who he knew were in range to shoot with his hand, hearing as Davos yelled at them to hold their arrows before he ordered them to let lose. Raining down hundreds of flaming arrows on top of the giant spiders and the undead bears, killing some of them before Jaime ordered his men to attack, looking back to Brienne who was cutting down a wight that sat on top of the undead bear that laid still on the ground, the arrows with dragon glass sticking out of its neck.

Jamie's gaze fell to the night king who raised his hands, making the wights that were standing on the other sides of the trenches begin to fall into them, falling on top of each other while Jaime yelled "THEY ARE MAKING A BRIDGE." while another set of flaming arrows fell down on top of the wights while the catapults that had been standing on the battlefield were being teared down by giants and wights alike.

Jaime lead his men to the front of the trenches, holding the line while he watched them create a bridge by using their own bodies.

"When they breach the trenches cross them, try to get to the battlefield and then spread out. We need to divide them." He ordered as he looked back to his men, giving Brienne one last nod which she returned before returning his gaze to the wights while the undead spiders were killing hundreds of men on the battlefield, the dragons burning through the wights and spiders alike as quickly as they could.

Jamie's gaze turned upwards as he heard the dragon hover over them, commanding his men and everyone to go backwards. Covering his eyes with his arms as Daenerys burned the wights in the trenches, turning them to ash making the wights have to start again.

Jaime thanking her silently in his mind as she gave them more time.

____________________________________________

** DAENERYS **

"Dracarys." Daenerys yelled, burning down rows of wights that were swarming some of the Dothraki bloodriders that hadn't crossed the trenches. The battlefield was filled with undead giant spider, bears and giant making Daenerys wonder why they hadn't seen them in the last encounter.

Daenerys cursed as she looked at the row of commanders with the night king standing in between them, she had burned them easily, it had seemed too easy if she thought about it. Which made her realise that the night king knew that neither he or his commanders would get hurt by dragon fire.

She clenched her jaw as the night king had smirked at her before throwing a spear to her, which she had avoided quickly. She had to lead him alone to the Godswood, that was the plan but every time she would try to come close them again now she would get spears thrown at her by every commander, she burned down thousands of wights, commanding Rhaegal and Viserion to cover the trenches and burn down rows before she flew back towards the commanders. Bracing herself for the ice spears which she saw were being taken out from the sacks on top of the horses.

The commanders threw them at her, Daenerys flew through the rain of ice spears. Deflecting them one, flying towards the night king, she flew low, hovering over some of the giant spiders as she stared at him.

She smirked while ordering Drogon to burn the commanders again, leaving only the night king alone. She tended up as her gaze followed him, watching how the night king took a spear in his own hand before throwing it to Drogon, she held in her breath as the spear hit Drogon's armour. The night king's face which was normally stoic changing into one of rage as Drogon was unharmed, Daenerys taunting him by flying over him and his commanders again. Setting fire to his commanders again before flying towards the battlefield, making sure he watched when she burned through rows of giant spiders, bears, giants and wight alike with her three dragons.

Some part of the army attention turning towards her dragons as the night kings raised his hands, Daenerys smirked as she watched the night king follow the part of the army that had its attention now turned to her.

Their plan might actually work she thought as she commanded Rhaegal and Viserion to keep burning wights and the rest of the army while she flew towards the Godswood.

_______________________________________

** JON **

Jon's eyes followed Drogon who started flying towards the Godswood, some part of the army turning to follow the dragon. His gaze was ripped from the dragon, hearing and noticing the giant spider crossing both trenches with ease, his group of men together with himself and ghost attacking the beasts that were trying to get up the castle walls.

Killing two of them while other spiders crossed the trenches together with the bears. The wights were still filling up the first trench, one by one throwing themselves into it to create a bridge, Jon focused starting to cut some wights that had been riding the bears and spiders.

He swung his sword trough the wights while Ghost attacked the spider from underneath, ripping one of its legs off. Causing it to fall down, making it easy for his men to kill the giant spider as it fell.

Jon turned to look at the troops on the other side who had begun to fight he wights that were now crossing the self-created bridge, swarming Jaime and Brienne who fell down due to the force. Tormund being the one to save the blonde haired woman as he cut through wights with his weapons.

Jon felt the heat, Viserion burning down the wights without hurting one of their men. The wight kept swarming the troops, running to the last trenches. Throwing themselves in quickly. Creating another bridge for them to pass over the trenches, Jon jumped back as flaming arrows rained down onto the wights killing many of them as they rained down.

"Retreat!" He yelled at the battalion in front of them who were struggling to cross over the trenches to get to the battlefield where the Dothraki and unsullied together with the northern men were fighting together, killing hundreds of wights as they cut through them.

Jon turned towards one of the men of the vale that started helping the men from the other side to get on their side, Jon turned to look at Edd and Sam who were being swarmed by wights that had crossed the trenches. Running towards them Jon cut helped cut down the wight that swarmed them, killing many of them as he ran then trough with his sword. Fury feeding his energy as he watched Edd die in front of them. Jon yelled in frustration, killing tens of wights in blind rage.

It wasn't enough, he knew. Watching how the spiders and bears they had killed together with the giants and wights stood up again, many spiders climbing up the walls of Winterfell towards the archers. Few of them falling down when flaming rocks were thrown down the wall, the men of the vale jumping on the fallen giant spiders, killing them with their dragon glass.

Jon picked Sam who had fallen on the ground up by the arm, shacking the man to wake him up as Sam just stared ahead. Jon turned around and understood why, watching as the wights swarmed over them, engulfing them into darkness.

___________________________________________

** TYRION **

Tyrion commanded the archers to shoot again, Tyrion held his breath as the giant spiders and the wight began to climb upon the walls of Winterfell. Some of them being shot down by the arrows and the flaming stones that were pushed down the walls. He watched as the men on the battlefield and the men behind the trenches were getting run over by the wights.

He watched as some men were able to break free and run onto the battlefield, some wights following behind them. He saw how the two dragons would rain down fire on the battlefield and in front of the trenches as much as they could, not killing any of their men.

His eyes followed Jon who rose up from the bodies of wight that had engulfed him and his men, his troops killing the wights before sprinting towards the battlefield. His loyal direwolf and Sam following behind him, Tyrion hearing him yell to the men to follow him which they did. Jaime and Brienne with Podrick running on her right side and Tormund with Beric Dondarrion on her left side leading their troops towards the battlefield where they spread out before starting to fight wights and giants alike, while the bears and the giant spiders were at the front of the castle.

Tyrion turned to Ser Davos who ordered his men to get ready, to stand at attention while ordering his archers to draw again. Raining down fire arrows on the wights on the bottom of the castle again.

Tyrion froze, hearing the wights coming closer to them before they fully climbed the walls. A spider crawling over his men before starting to attack, wights jumping down from the back of it starting to kill soldiers and archers alike. Tyrion froze in his place as a wight crawled to him, the wight died at his feet as Arya killed it fore she turned around. killing wights and the giant spider with the help of the banner men on top of the wall. Killing the beast with their weapons before fighting the wights.

The hound coming in next to her, grabbing Tyrion by his leather coat "if you are not going to fight, go to the great hall."

Tyrion knew that the men with the scarred face was right, he thought this battle could be like the Blackwater but he hadn't been useful in this battle. Tyrion nodded, before turning to the four unsullied that had been tasked by Daenerys to get him to the great hall once the time came.

He started running as the four soldiers covered him with their shields, killing wights that jumped on the shields as they hurried him to the great hall.

Tyrion breathed out a sigh once they were inside the castle, running towards the great hall alongside the four soldiers who accompanied and protected him.

They hurried towards the door where the four unsullied pushed him through before closing it afterwards. The people inside the room starting at him with worried gazes, Tyrion gulped as he walked towards Sansa who sat down next to both Missandei and a woman with white skin and dirty brown hair in silence.

Sitting down next to her he noticed he was still trembling, he turned to look at Varys who was standing across him before letting his eyes fall on Bran who was seated at the front of the room.

The women and children next to Bran looking terrified as the war waged outside the castle gates, the screeching of the wights and the screaming of the men coming through the castle walls, the sound making his stomach turn.

____________________________________

** SANSA **

Sansa let out a shaky breath as her eyes fell on Tyrion "what happened out there?" She asked him breaking the heavy silence that had fallen into the room. "I thought I could see something up there or at least something helpful but I was useless there. I didn't make a difference, I could only watch."

"How bad is it out there?" Sansa questioned softly, her voice barely a whisper. She didn't know if she really wanted to know the truth.

"Bad." He answered quickly as he shrunk into himself before continuing "I shouldn't be here, I know there is something that they might be missing. I shouldn't have complied so easily to leave the battle." Tyrion mumbled against himself, the whole room turning to look at him as he was speaking.

"If you stayed it would mean your death, the bravest thing we can do right now is face the truth and look at it straight in the face. None of us can fight, none of us can do anything that's why we are in here we are useless up there and would only run in their way." Sansa said as she stared ahead of her while placing her hands on her lap. 

"Maybe we should've stayed married." Tyrion joked, drinking from the flask of whine he had found in the great hall. Sansa smiled lightly "you were the best of them." She admitted softly, looking down to him. 

"What a terrifying thought." Tyrion sighed out, pinching the bridge of his nose as the screeching outside got louder.

"It wouldn't work out between us." She said, her eyes falling on some of the women who whispered together before falling on a babe that started to cry loudly.

"Why?" Tyrion asked, starring up towards her. "The dragon queen." She admitted, looking back down to him as she continued "Divided loyalties and everything else, it would become a problem."

"Yeah." The woman who sat next to Gilly said, turning to her as she continued "without the dragon queen there wouldn't be a problem at all. We would all be dead already." The woman said before turning her attention back to little Sam who had woken up in Gilly's arms.

Sansa hadn't uttered a word against the two women since she had sat down next to them and neither had they said anything to her, she turned to look at the brown haired woman.

"What is your name?" Sansa asked, Bran had given her s hint saying that this was a good time to get to know certain people better and since the woman was close to the queen it wouldn't hurt to get her perspective. The woman rolled her eyes, letting out a huff as she walked up from her place. Walking away from Sansa.

"Missandei." Tyrion pleaded to the woman who turned around, her hands clasped in front of her as she opened her mouth to speak "even in Essos where the slaves ruled the cities before Daenerys came, even there they had respect for people who fought for their home. In the time on the boat and on the way here I had to hear how proud the people were here, I heard how the people in the north were loyal but I haven't seen that. Not even their king who they chose seems to be respected by them." Missandei shrugged before turning around, walking to the table that stood on the side. Picking up some food which she carried and gave out to Gilly, Tyrion, Varys, Bran, some commoners and to Sansa as well.

"We respect Jon." Sansa argued while taking the food from Missandei who shook her head "if you did, you would respect the people he brought along. The people who are fighting for your home and life outside right now while we sit safely here." Missandei said sternly, giving Sansa a scowl before she retook her place next to Gilly.

"I've never seen her angry." Tyrion said, turning to look at Sansa whose eyes were focused on Missandei who refused to look at her, her attention being taken by little Sam who was grasping her thumb in his hand while Gilly let out a giggle while she watched her son.

"I don't know your queen." Sansa bit back, watching Missandei look up to her. Her golden brown eyes meeting Sansa's blue eyes "yes, you don't." 

"You know whose daughter she is?" Sansa argued , raising her voice which earned her glares from the women in the great hall as some of the babes started crying again. "In Essos we don't care, we don't care that she is the daughter of a king we never met nor any of us knew. We follow her because we chose to, the unsullied and the Dothraki. The people who follow her, we respect her. We listen to her and she listens to us, your king listens to you but you don't listen to him."

Sansa huffed out a breath, crossing her arm over her waist. She hated that Missandei's words conflicted her, she did respect Jon as king in the north. "She saves people." Tyrion said from beside her, Sansa stood up from her place feeling Missandei and Gilly's eyes follow her as she walked towards Bran. "The dragon queen is not one of the monsters." Bran whispered as she sat next down to him before he fell into silence.

Sansa close her eyes, the confusion creeping up on her. The silver queen hadn't done anything to deserve Sansa's distrust yet, she hadn't even been born when her father committed those terrible acts. Sansa didn't know why she hated the woman, the answer to the question came fast however. _Power._

The silver haired woman had power, more power than anyone alive right now. She had loyal followers and dragons, she also was happily married to a good man who was king. She had everything Sansa had wanted for herself, she wanted to be in control and be in a position of power so no one could misuse their power onto her anymore, she had fallen without power once and had been sold to a man who treated her brutally. 

A tear escaped Sansa's eyes, remembering the months she was forced to spend her own home. Remembering Ramsey forcing her every night in her own old room, him beating her if she didn't please him as it pleased him to see her in pain.

She started sobbing, the walls and the mask she had built to not show them her weakness crumbling down all at once.

Her body shaking with her sobs, Sansa tensed up as she felt a hand comfort her on her back. Looking up to meet Missandei's eyes who were staring at her with kindness, Sansa opened her mouth to speak to her but was stopped by Missandei who spoke first "it's okay, you don't have to talk about it." She said as she sat down next to Sansa, rubbing her back softly while she spoke again "is he dead?" she asked to Sansa who looked to her confusingly "how?" Sansa choked out, wondering how the woman knew.

"I know the look, I was taken away by slavers from my home at a very young age there I saw many women with the same look you have right now in your eyes." Missandei confessed, looking down at her hands which she placed into her lap after letting go from Sansa's back "I'm sorry for what I said earlier, my lady."

"Sansa." Sansa corrected, the screaming from outside the castle walls making her realize that titles didn't matter in this war. She turned to look at Missandei as she asked "you have someone out there?"

"Greyworm, I worry about him and the queen." Sansa grabbed one of the woman her hands, clasping it tightly "I will pray for both of them" and she did she prayed for Theon, she prayed for the hound, she prayed for Arya, she prayed for Jon and she added a prayer for both Greyworm and the silver queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP to edd :( part two will be more hectic and some people won't make it.
> 
> I hope i wrote this well cuz it's really hard to write battle scenes ch.
> 
> I wonder if I should take Sansa her story to a recovery one, cuz let's be honest the show just brushed over what happened to her. Let me know what you think of it
> 
> Do you prefer it with names tags? I added them this chapter because I skipped a lot so I wanted to make sure.
> 
> So leave a comment if you want to.


	20. Battle of winterfell part 2 (evacuation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evacuation begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a three parter luvs. It's easier for me that way.

** ARYA **

She danced through the wights, plunging through them with both sides of her spear. The giant spiders that were crawling over the walls off Winterfell, escaping her wrath. They casted a shadow over the walls as they crawled over the walls, some of them being killed by the archers and the soldiers.

Arya watched the hound and Beric fight back to back, the hound yelling at her to run away. She shook her head towards the man who cursed to her, smiling lightly as she ran towards him and Beric coming to stand next to them while they fought side by side.

Arya's head wiped towards Ser Davos who let out a scream as he got jumped by wights that climbed over the walls. Arya went to run wanting to help the kind and older union knight but was stopped by the hound who grasped her by the arm, stopping her from running towards Ser Davos. She hit his hand from her arm, turning back angrily while killing wights that started surrounding them. "You can't save him." The hound said apologetically, she grunted out an angry breath. Stealing one of the bows that laid on the ground as she aimed an arrow towards Ser Davos who was being ripped apart by wights and spiders as he screamed. She loosened the arrow, killing the gentle and kind old knight with one blow. Ending his misery early.

Arya felt rage, she grabbed her spear. Killing wights left and right as she felt the rage grow in her, the rage growing more as Beric Dondarrion got killed after saving her from the giant spider that had started attacking the troops.

She screamed to help him as she was pushed away by the hound, who pushed ran with her to safety. Running inside the castle where he grabbed her by the arms "DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" His voice was loud and strong as he shook her, Arya ignored him. Pushing last him to go back to the battlefield, she heard him grunt but felt him running behind her. "Let's go to the Godswood." She yelled behind her, she knew the night king would be there and she knew she could make a difference. 

She and the hound ran through the halls, running towards the closed gates which were barred. Arya looked up as Giant spider and Wights started climbing down the walls and into the castle, alerted she ran to the group of large group of wilding men that guarded the gates.

She could hear the screams and cries of the men and wights alike as they were being killed, the roars of the dragons and the undead bears, she could hear the giants and everything else and knew that the battle was far from over. "Protect the castle, let other troops in if needed as by plan. “she said to the wildling men who nodded to her before opening the gates a little bit, allowing her and the hound to slip through the gap and arriving in the midst of the battle.

She and the hound ran through the men of the vale that were cutting down a undead bear, Arya cutting down wights with her spear that threatened to spring on her. She watched as the wights kept crawling over the walls, the giants coming in front to break down the gates.

One giant bending down to pick up a girl that Arya recognized was Lyanna Mormont, Arya fought to the horde of wights as she tried to get to the giant who was squeezing the life out of the young girl. Arya could only watch as she saw Lyanna burry her dragon glass axe into the undead giant's skull, causing it to fall backwards. 

Arya followed the hound who ran over the wights that had filled up gaps of the trenches with their bodies, she followed him across the second trenches as they both ran straight onto the open battlefield some wights and a bear following behind them as they mingled in between the Dothraki riders and unsullied, whose forces were fighting hard against the wights, giants, spiders and bears alike that kept on coming. The battlefield was still full with tens and thousands of wights, their hordes being burned by the two dragons above that flew low over the battlefield, dodging the spears that Arya could see were being thrown from the front line of the forest.

She ran towards the direction where they were coming from, bumping against Tormund who with his men were killing a giant. Arya ran as fast as she could towards the front line, the hound following closely behind her.

They arrived to a line of commanders on top of their horses, Arya picking up another spear made out of dragon glass which she threw to one of them. The commander in question shattering as the dragon glass spear hit him straight in his head, causing some wights that were on the battlefield to fall down.

"Tell them to attack the commanders, tell them dragon glass kills them." She yelled towards the hound who nodded, watching her as she ran towards the Godswood. Causing four commanders to turn towards her, screaming as they pointed to her. Causing groups of wights and everything else to start running after her, two of the commanders following behind them.

She smirked as she began to run towards the Godswood, killing the wights that came into her way with ease. One bear who started running towards her being cut down by Brienne, Podrick and Jaime who Arya gave a grateful nod to as she passed by them.

One of the dragons flying over her, raining down fire onto the wights and spiders that were following her allowing her to cross the battlefield safely.

______________________________________

** DAENERYS **

Theon alongside his men were fighting he wights that had followed her to the Godswood, shooting them down with flaming arrows as they stood around the Weirwood tree. While she with Drogon burned the giant spiders, Daenerys saw the night king aim one of it's ice spears to her.

The night king aimed high, she dodged the ice spear. Flying high where he couldn't reach as she kept burning his troops, his normally stoic face now one of anger.

Her eyes fell on the bushes of the Godswood where some commanders and more wights came out alongside two undead bears and one giant. A tear escaped Daenerys her eye as she looked down at the wights that were riding on top of the undead bear. _Jorah._

Daenerys breathed through her mouth, stifling a sob that threatened to erupt form her. She turned to the night king who was smirking at her, the smirk staying on his face as she burned him and he commanders again. She knew it wouldn't harm them nor kill them but she needed to take out the anger she felt.

She flew over the undead bear, letting out a cry as she ordered Drogon to burn it. Watching the remains of what once was her loyal knight go up in flames. In her grief and anger she didn't see the ice spear that was thrown to her, which caused it to end up hitting her in her leg. She cried out in pain as the spear buried itself in her thigh.

The night king looked at her before letting his cold blue eyes roam around the Godswood, letting out a deafening screech when he noticed Bran wasn't there.

Daenerys flew over his wights, burning them easily making the night king look at her while she saw Jon with Ghost and his group of men come out of the bushes and start attacking the three commanders. Jon with Longclaw in his hand killing one of them, making the night king turn towards him as Theon Greyjoy took the opportunity to run towards the night king with his spear made of dragon glass.

The night king however turned around and ran one of his ice spears trough Theon, Theon fell on the ground as the night king tossed him on the ground to die.

The night king stared at Theon as he died, not noticing Arya running out of the brushed with a spear ready in her hand, throwing her dragon glass spear right towards him. The night king looked down at the spear that went through him, pulling it out with his hands before breaking it and tossing it on the ground.

Daenerys frowned, he wasn't killed by dragon fire nor by dragon glass. She watched at how Jon with Longclaw tightly in his grasp started to run towards the night king, killing the wights that had surrounded him while Ghost ran behind him, killing the wights that threatened to jump onto Jon. Sam who stood next to him fighting alongside him, both managing to kill a giant spider as Jon alongside Ghost continued to push through the wights and the dead bodies.

The night king smirked, raising his hands high in the sky. Daenerys head whipped towards Jon who yelled out a grunt of frustration as all the dead people that had fallen rose again, she watched Theon alongside the men that had died rise up again and from the height she was flying she could see as one of the giants broke through the gates of Winterfell, her dragons flew over the wights that ran through the gates. Burning trough rows of them but it wasn't enough as Winterfell was being overrun by the wights, giant spiders, bears and giants alike.

She watched as wights that had risen up started swarming Jon and Ghost and his men, Daenerys diving down with Drogon to burn them.

He turned around towards her, his head whipping around to see that the night king had disappeared into the bushes again. She nodded as she saw his expression, closing her eyes to call Rhaegal to her who came in flying fast. Landing inside the Godswood where he burned hundreds of wights as Jon climbed on top of him, helping Ghost who had lost an ear while fighting some of the wight on top of the dragon, holding him tightly as some of the men alongside Sam climbed onto Rhaegal with Jon's help while Daenerys did the same, reaching out a hand to help people climb on top of Drogon. Arya being one of them before they flew off leaving the Godswood to be run over by wights once more.

They were losing, Daenerys thought as she flew over the carnage that was the battlefield and the castle of Winterfell.

Drogon let out a loud roar while they flew over the battlefield, letting the men on the ground know that the evacuation plan was being set in motion before she and Jon with Rhaegal and Drogon flew towards Dragonstone, ordering Viserion to keep burning trough wights as much as he could.

The flight to White Harbour lasted for thirty minutes and when they arrived they were greeted by Yara Greyjoy who came running to help the people get off the dragons. Ghost jumped off from Rhaegal's back while the people that consisted out of the Samwell and the men that had followed Jon to the Godswoods were rushed into one of the boats that waited for them. "I came as fast as I could after your raven arrived I took as many of my men as I could and as many of my ships." Daenerys thanked the woman gratefully who looked up to her as she continued "Euron might be awaiting us at Dragonstone, we will need to be careful. " Yara said as Arya with Ghost walking next to her came to stand next to Yara, turning to Jon as she said "we don't have time to lose, you two have to go back to Winterfell, we will make sure everyone will get on the boats. You two make sure to save as many as you can."

Daenerys nodded, ready to fly up again but was stopped by Yara who asked "my brother?" Daenerys turned to her as she shook her head softly before uttering "I'm so sorry." She said to Yara whose eyes were filled with unshed tears for her brother. "Don't be." She said before she turned towards the ships, leaving Daenerys and Jon behind who shared a look at each other before flying up, both of them flying back towards Winterfell on the dragon as fast as they could. Daenerys biting in her teeth as the spear in her thigh hurt her the whole way through, Jon noticed this calling from Rhaegal’s back as he flew next to her "you're wounded." "That is not important right now." She called from on top of Drogon "what's important is that we fly the people to safety." She reasoned with Jon who gave her a worried look before nodding softly as he continued to fly next to her.

___________________________________________

** JAIME **

Jaime didn't remember how they got into the castle of Winterfell, last thing he knew was that they were on the battlefield where he had dragged Brienne away to safety who screamed over Podrick's dead body who had fallen victim to the undead bear. His head whipped up as he heard Drogon giving a bone chilling roar, before he and Rhaegal flew away from Winterfell. "that's the sign for the evacuating, we are losing." He said to Brienne whose cheeks were stained with dried tears from before as she cut through wights with a fury he had never seen before. She nodded to him, turning towards the small troops of men that were fighting alongside them in the courtyard to cover them as they started running towards the great hall.

Jaime and Brienne passing Greyworm who was fighting a group of wights singlehandedly, cutting through them. He grabbed the man by the arm as they passed by him after the last wight of the group fell "get as many people together as you can, we need to hold the dead off while we get as many people as we can to safety." The man gave a sturdy look, yelling something at his unsullied in what Jaime could recognize was Valyrian. The unsullied men together with the men of the vale formed a formation, forcing the wights back as much as they could. Forcing some wights out of the castle again as they ran from the group of men, running back towards the battlefield. Jaime and Brienne ran through the courtyard with the group of men that accompanied them, dodging a group of wights that almost fell on top of them. Jaime alongside Brienne killing the spider that started to attack them from above, the courtyard was littered with destroyed wights and dead bodies.

Jaime hoped that the people in the great hall were safe, that the wights hadn't breached inside the castle but his hope fell as he and Brienne alongside their men ran inside the hall where they were greeted by wights who were roaming the empty rooms. Jaime cursed as he heard a hoarse of wights crawl behind them, their screeches giving his flesh Goosebumps as his heart beat rapidly inside his chest. The adrenaline and the need and want to survive pushing him to run with Brienne towards the great hall on time.

________________________________________

** SANSA **

The crying and wailing from the little children went into bone and marrow, the sound of sniffing mothers who were scared for their lives as they could hear wights running over the rooftops, the small window allowing two people to see what was going on. The two people sharing the news that the wights along with giant spiders and even a bear were in the courtyard some of them crawling onto the walls of the room.

The room was strong and protected by unsullied and some free folk men on every side, this Sansa knew and used to comfort the people in the great hall.

The small window was broken by a wights arm after some time, luckily it was too small for any of the dead to get through.

Sansa covered the open place together with Missandei who kindly helped her, Sansa had taken a liking to the kind woman from Naath. The woman sharing some stories about her time in Astapor and Meereen while Sansa shared two stories about her childhood reminiscing how things used to be and wishing that they had never left Winterfell in the first place back then.

She had been foolish when she was younger, her heart’s desire back then was wanting to marry a handsome prince who would become a king and leave Winterfell to go live by his side to become queen.

That desire changed however, after her time in Kingslanding. After she had been forced to witness and see her father's dead by the hands of Joffrey, she had been a prisoner in Kingslanding afterwards. Her time around Cersei Lannister and the people of Kingslanding learned her how to play the game while Peter Baelish afterwards had learned her how to perfect it.

Her heart has grown cold over the years, her skin turning to steel. She remembered the hope she felt after she had been reunited with Jon, remembering how he had fought to take their home back even though he hadn't wanted to fight anymore. She had held back the information of the army of the vale from him as Baelish whispered in her ear, feeding her fear of being left with no power again. She had felt jealous when Jon was crowned king, had been delighted when he had given her the charge when he had gone to Dragonstone.

She had used the time to play the lords and the ladies of the north to her hand, Jon had left with the full support of the north but had come back with the people being wary of him.

Sansa realized she was wrong in doing so, knowing Jon wouldn't break her trust in him nor abuse his power on her. She was ripped from her thoughts as Jaime and Brienne along with soldiers busted through the doors, making everyone inside the great hall stand up. Tyrion was the first to break the silence "we are losing. aren't we?" He asked making some of the women and men inside start crying and whimpering due to the fear, Brienne confirming it with one alarmed nod before she spoke "Queen Daenerys and king Jon are flying the people to white harbour, we were tasked with getting all of you out safely towards a place where they can then get you on the dragons and fly you towards safety. "

Sansa and Missandei started helping up the women and men on the ground as Brienne started explaining "here will be a group of people that will go with the unsullied and another group with the freedom while one group goes with me, Jaime and some northern men. I want to warn all of you that the wights are inside this castle and last time we saw them they were following us, they might be waiting outside it's why we will form a formation with our shield and armour covering you all but you need to run fast as there will be no time to go wait, there also won't be time to go back so if any of you get taken by wights then there is nothing we can do." The unsullied together with a group of men and women who carried babies in their arms were the first one to go outside, the fighting outside the hall making Sansa's heart drop as she heard some screams from the women who had just left mingled together with the screeches of the wights.

The group of the free folk with another group of men and women with children left the great hall minutes afterwards, leaving only the group that would leave with Brienne and Jaime in the great hall. Sansa looked around, her eyes falling on Varys and Bran who Brienne and Jaime carried out of his wheelchair, Sansa gulped while breathing rapidly through her nose. They would be slowed down by Bran, she knew, neither Brienne or Jaime would be able to help or safe any of them if they weren't fast or if they'd get overrun by wights.

Missandei looked at her before walking over to stand in between the formation that the northern would try to protect them in. Sansa followed standing behind Missandei and in front of Tyrion and Varys while Gilly together with little Sam stood right behind Jaime and Brienne who stood behind two north men and next to four of them. The doors opened and they ran, Sansa taking out her dagger just to be sure while she ran with their group trough the dark halls, her breathing frantic as wights were killed left and right by the north men who were protecting them.

Everything was a blur when they got outside the castle, she could see giant spiders and undead bears together with giants in the courtyard of her home. They ran through the courtyard that was littered with bodies, both from the undead and from their troops. Sansa looked back, seeing Tyrion and Varys still following them she turned back as she ran. Passing by the men who were dying and fighting for their lives, running over dead bodies that belonged to the knights of the Vale, Dothraki, unsullied, freefolk and northern men. They ran outside the gates of Winterfell, dodging a giant spider that fell from the top of the wall towards the ground.

They ran through the with ground covered snow that had coloured red by the amount of blood that had been spilled. They ran around the castle, staying close to the walls of Winterfell while the shields of the northern men were protecting their heads. Sansa heard Missandei scream as a group of wights attacked them by surprise, pulling Gilly with little Sam cradled in her arms down to the ground. Sansa took Missandei's hand, grabbing her and dragging her away from Gilly who screamed as wights ran over her "there is nothing we can do." Sansa said solemnly, taking one more look back as they ran to catch up to Brienne and Jaime who were panting as they carried Bran to the top of the hill behind Winterfell.

Tyrion and Varys along with the northern soldiers that had survived catching up to them as well, when they were sure they were far enough form the battle they stopped running all off them panting while Jaime and Brienne gently put down Bran. Sansa's head turned to the sound as a horde of wights seemed to near them, her eyes widening as she saw the night king lead the horde of wights.

His eyes focused on Bran, they all gave each other a look before they started running again, the wights however were faster and catches up to them in no time. Surrounding the group with ease. Sansa breathed out a sigh of relieve as one of the dragons, the creamy coloured one flew over them. Burning down the wights that surrounded them with ease, the armour that was hanging loosely around the dragon's body falling down on top of a group of wights. Sansa turned around as she heard another roar from a dragon behind them, letting out a relieved sigh as the two dragons came in sight. Both of them burning over the wights before descending down, Sansa followed Missandei who ran towards the black one. Watching as Daenerys stuck out a hand which Missandei took, climbing on top of the dragon while Jaime and Brienne were helping Bran on top of the green dragon who was being ridden by Jon, both of them descending down the dragon afterwards allowing Varys and Tyrion to climb on top together with some of the northern men.

Sansa turned around, her eyes falling onto Daenerys who held out her stretched out hand which Sansa took. Climbing on top of the black dragon as fast as she could, while two northern men climbed behind her and sat with them on the dragon. She grabbed onto one of the spikes as she closed her eyes tightly, feeling the dragon go up in the air fast almost causing her to fall down. She let out a yell as Daenerys dodged the ice spear the night king threw at her dragon as he let out a angry screech. Sansa's eyes widened as he aimed to the creamy coloured dragon that burned wights to help Jaime and Brienne get back to the battlefield where they would get more people to safety.

She let out a gasp as the ice spear hit the dragon, watching as the enormous dragon fell down from the sky. Covering her ears as both the dragon they rode on and the green dragon flying next to them let out a heart wrenching screech. Sansa let out a relieved breath she didn't know she had been holding as she watched the creamy coloured dragon fly up again, flying towards them. She watched as the dragon bled from its wound where the spear went through it's side, when they arrived on White Harbour she watched the silver haired queen almost jump from the black dragon to check on the creamy coloured one. "Viserion has to stay here, he is too weak to fight." She said as she examined the wound. "Will he be alright?" Missandei asked as she descended the dragon as well, Sansa following her swiftly as she descended the dragon slowly.

"Will you take care of him?" The dragon queen asked to the Naath woman who gave her a kind smile as she went to sit next to the creamy coloured dragon, the dragon allowing her to treat his wound. Sansa watched as the silver haired woman walked last her, watched as she climbed on top of the black dragon once more. Watched as the last people got off from the green and black dragon before they both flew up towards the sky again. Tyrion and Sansa ran towards Bran, carrying him in the ship where Yara Greyjoy was waiting on them while Varys followed them inside. "Why couldn't Jaime get on the dragon." Tyrion grumbled against her in frustration. "They need to save as many as they can out there." Sansa answered simply, flinching as she heard the dragon outside let out a painful roar. Her heart turned as she thought about the reality, she had lost her home once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this mess, next chapter will be part 3
> 
> Rip to: theon, Davos, podrick, gilly and little sam.
> 
> Jorah finally released of his suffering though 🤭


	21. Loss of Winterfell, flight to Dragonstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the battle has come but there is another one that awaits Jon and Daenerys while they fly towards Dragonstone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mess of a chapter. I feel very insecure about this one so eum here u go

** JON **

Jon had lost count with how many times they had flown to White harbour and back to Winterfell. Jaime alongside Brienne had brought people to a save place where they were taken on the dragons their backs by both Jon and Daenerys.

Jon felt exhausted his limbs were heavy from being on Rhaegal's back, they had saved multiple groups of people while their forces were still fighting off the army of the dead letting Jon and Daenerys safely get to people to save them.

It wasn't enough Jon thought as he flew over the massacre that had been the battlefield, watching Tormund together fight together with Jaime and Gendry who stood back to back with Brienne and the hound. While Greyworm with his unsullied held of some giant undead spiders.

Jon saw the night king walking alongside the people who had fought with them, raising his arms he raised the deceased to join his army.

Jon and Daenerys watched in horror as the previous hundred thousand man army looked like it had been doubled even with their efforts of burning trough the wights.

The night king sensed their presence as he turned around and pointed towards them, Jon and Daenerys started dodging the ice spears that were being thrown by the commanders who had now joined the night king at the front of the army who stood face to face with the remaining army who fought for the living still.

Jon yelled after Daenerys who flew down, confused on why she was doing this knowing that it wouldn't make a difference. His answer was given quickly as he watched Daenerys rain fire down to separate the army of the dead and their remaining army. 

His eyes widened as he saw Melisandre came to stand in front of their forces, not knowing where she had come from.

He flew down with Rhaegal and Joined Daenerys who had landed next to Melisandre, the red witch stepped forwards and knelt down all the while she stared at the night king who long with his army seemed like they were being held back by something.

_Bran._

Jon watched as Melisandre looked back to them and opened her mouth to speak "don't let anything rip your union apart, if ice and fire don't work together then the world doesn't stand a chance and it will delve into an eternal cold and darkness." she said before turning back to the line of fire that was growing weaker, whispering some incantation as she knelt in front of the fire.

Jon watched as it flared up again, creating middle high wall of fire that looked like it was enchanted. 

Melisandre turned to them "this will give you three weeks, after that the war will come for all of the kingdoms. If they win in Kingslanding there will be no way of stopping them." She whispered before she aged hundreds of years in a matter of seconds, her robe falling down as she turned to dust.

Jon looked towards Daenerys before they both turned to their remaining forces, who they flew in groups towards white harbour safely.

After they had retrieved everyone back from Winterfell they landed in white harbour where they were greeted by the survivors who hadn't been put on the boats yet.

"We saved who we can." Jon started, his voice hoarse from the strain upon it. At this some people started crying and sniffing as they realized that their loved ones were dead. Jon watched as Sam pushed himself through the survivors, his eyes full of tears as he whispered Gilly's name. 

Jon's head whipped towards Sansa who looked at him in the eyes as she spoke "I'm sorry I should've told you when I arrived here. Gilly and little Sam died while we were being rescued by Jaime and Brienne. " she said in a soft voice, placing a hand on top of Sam's shoulder who shrugged it off as he fell down onto his knees while whispering "she was pregnant."

Jon felt for his old friend, he hadn't known what had happened to Gilly and to little Sam during the hectic battle but hearing that they both had died while Gilly was pregnant he felt a pang of pain in his heart for Sam who was sobbing on the ground.

"We lost this battle but we haven't lost the war yet." Jon said, trying to give hope to their people who desperately needed it but he was greeted by looks of people who seemed like they had given up already.

"The army of the dead won." One of the lords spat, the lord getting kicked in the knee by Arya who walked to stand next to Jon with Ghost walking on her side who almost bolted towards Daenerys, who petted his head while he pushed his nose into her stomach while Arya started to speak "we will not give up, if we do then the dead will kill everyone, they'll destroy all of us before destroying the world."

The northern people along with the knights of the Vale grumbled while the remaining Dothraki, freefolk and the unsullied stood tall and proud. Jon knew that the Dothraki and the unsullied would fight with them again as they didn't look like they had given up.

His eyes falling on Greyworm who was holding Missandei tightly, the soldier had wounds but looked like he would fight again today if needed to.

"Myself and Jon will be flying towards Dragonstone while you will sail, the red woman might've given us three weeks of time we have no time to spare. We need to reach Dragonstone, Jon and I will reach it tomorrow morning while you all will arrive two days later. We are doing this because we have reasons to believe that Euron Greyjoy will be there waiting on us and we want to make sure Dragonstone is safe." She said as she nodded to Yara Greyjoy who took over immediately, leading the people on the boats as quickly as she could.

Jon let out a shaky breath as the tiredness fell over him. Feeling Arya nudge his side he turned to her.

He let out a breath of air as she jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck as she hugged him tightly "I'm happy you are okay." She whispered before letting go off the hug, letting Jon's eyes trail after her as she walked towards Gendry who she hugged tightly as well.

Jon turned around, his body turning to Daenerys whose leg around was bounded off with a piece of clothing "we need to treat that wound." He didn't want it to fester and cause complications.

Daenerys nodded softly as she whispered "we will when we arrive to Dragonstone, we will treat both mine and Viserion his wound." At the mention of Viserion Jon turned towards the creamy coloured dragon who still had the ice spear sticking out of his side.

"Is he okay to fly?" Jon asked, turning back to Daenerys while he did.

Daenerys her eyes travelled towards the dragon, letting her head drop to the ground as she spoke "he will have to, I don't know how long he can stay with that ice spear in him, we need to take it out and see the damage it has done but we can't do that here. We don't have the things we need to treat his wound." 

Jon nodded before walking back towards Rhaegal, his eyes landing on the survivors who were all being taken on the boats that would set sail today.

Jon climbed onto Rhaegal's back while Daenerys climbed onto Drogon's, he gave one more look towards Tormund who stood next to Brienne and Jaime who were both being ushered into the boats to treat their wounds before he and Daenerys took off on Drogon and Rhaegal with Viserion following slowly behind them.

They flew for the whole night and for the whole morning, both Jon and Daenerys barely being able to keep their eyes open.

They arrived in Dragonstone after flying for five hours, their tiredness being cured quickly as they were greeted by bolts flying towards them. Jon looked at Daenerys who gave him a nod of silent agreement before they both descended down and started raining down fire on the boats that belonged to the iron fleet.

Both Daenerys and Jon burned down the boats while dodging the bolts. Jon knowing that there were going to be more boats behind the Dragonstone castle he motioned Daenerys to fly low. Knowing that the boats wouldn't be able to see them if they flew low.

Jon watched as one bolt was shot from behind the castle of Dragonstone, his eyes widening as he looked back and saw Viserion who with his ice spear wound wasn't fast enough to descend down or to dodge the bolt that hit him right in the neck before another was launched and hit him next to his ice spear wound. 

Jon heard Daenerys scream, which tore his heart as they both watched Viserion fall down into the water. 

Both Rhaegal and Drogon screaming for their brother who didn't come up from the water he had fallen into.

Daenerys and Jon landed quickly after that, Jon running towards the group of men that had been tasked by keeping the castle safe asking them if the Greyjoy fleet had taken over the castle.

The group of men answering him that they had been sailing around Dragonstone for a couple of days but hadn't attacked the castle. He gave them a nod in confirmation before he ran towards Daenerys who was staring at the sea.

"Dany?" Jon asked as he slowly approached her from behind. She turned towards him with tears running over her cheeks before she fell down on her knees, sobbing into her hand as he ran to hold her into his arm while she sobbed.

"They killed him." She whispered as he held her, tears spilling from his eyes as well as he held his wife who was crying for the loss of one of her children.

His heart breaking as he felt the cries of both Drogon and Rhaegal who joined their mother as they grieved over their brother.

Jon cursed himself, knowing that if Viserion hadn't come and save Bran from the night king he wouldn't have been hit by the ice spear that had slowed his ability to deflect the bolt that together with the ice spear wound had killed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma hide after this embarrassing chapter I'm sorry.


	22. Grieving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people grieve for the losses they had while thinking about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love getting comments so pls don't be afraid to give me summ, next chap will be a longer one.

** DAENERYS**

Four days had passed since Viserion's death and during those four days, the survivors had arrived at Dragonstone on the second day early in the morning all of them looking exhausted both mentally and physically. 

on the day they arrived Daenerys had informed her advisors and the lords and ladies of the north of what had happened, she hadn't spoken to anyone but Jon or Missandei in the two days following their arrival, at breakfast she had joined the rest for the first time in four days and then afterwards she had left them as she had started to feel uneasy and nauseous and had went to join Rhaegal and Drogon who were mourning on the beaches, Ghost trailing behind her to keep her company.

She knew they should start planning on what to do now, she knew that Dragonstone wasn't a castle you could defend from the army of the dead, she knew they needed the capital and knew she needed to go south to fight Cersei.

She knew Euron Greyjoy was taunting her with sailing around Dragonstone but not attacking, she knew that they probably had a plan against her every move by now. She sighed as she soothed Rhaegal over his snout, she felt his grief for Viserion. Her sweet son who now laid somewhere on the bottom off the sea she was looking at.

Euron Greyjoy would pay for it, she thought while she felt Drogon's rage both him and the night king. She crouched down to stroke Ghost's fur who nuzzled against her stomach immediately.

She let out a hitched breath, feeling nauseous all of the sudden. The loss of her son and her people along with the threat of two wars in the near future, both of them close after one another upsetting her stomach. 

The cold wind swept over her, making goose bumps appear on her skin along with a shiver that went down her spine, she scratched behind Ghost's ear softly before getting up "we should get inside, join the others." She said more to herself then towards the Direwolf who was staring up at her with his red big eyes.

She casted one more look back towards the sea, silently hoping one more time that she might see her creamy coloured son fly towards her.

She closed her eyes as she felt the cries from her two remaining sons as they felt her grieve, she grieved for her people who had lost their lives, she grieved for Viserion, she grieved for Jorah for the second time. She grieved for Ser Davos as well even though she hadn't been that close to the older onion knight he had been a kind man, she grieved for everything she had lost before the fear started to creep up onto her at the thought of losing more.

_No more._

She thought, she would keep the people who willingly followed her safe as she had promised, she would watch Missandei return to Naath with Greyworm at her side, she would be crowned queen and return home.

Is it really my home? She sighed, she didn't know what home was to her. Was it the house with the red door that had become a fading memory, was it Westeros or was it Essos. Sometimes she wondered if she could ever find somewhere where she felt like she belonged there.

_____________________________________

** JON**

"Is she okay?" Jon turned around, turning away from where he had been looking towards Daenerys who was wandering around the beaches of Dragonstone to face Arya who looked at him sombrely. "She lost one of her dragons, one of her children. She just needs time." He explained softly before walking over to sit down at the table where scrolls that Daenerys had written to be send with Ravens laid in front of him.

The letters would be send to the allies that had now pledged in support for her, there was one for the prince of Dorne who had pledged his support for her. There was one for Daario Naharis, at this Jon had felt uneasy of the thought of Daenerys reaching out to her previous lover for help but he knew that her hand was forced to do so, they needed more men and Daario Naharis was a big ally who had the second sons under his command. 

The letters all came down to that, asking them to send the men they could to fight against both Cersei and the army of the dead. The latter being left out of the letters as Daenerys, Varys and Tyrion had agreed that they wouldn't believe it.

"Are you okay?" He was ripped out of his thoughts by Arya yet again who sat down on the other side of the table. "I don't know." He answered in all honesty, the losses they had taken at the battle of Winterfell weighted onto him and the knowledge of the night king having twice the size of the army he had before Winterfell now was more than worrying.

They had lost many men, the Dothraki and the unsullied were down in numbers as were the free folk, the knights of the vale and the northern men alongside the banners.

He tried not to think about who had died as they needed to stay focused and look ahead but it was difficult not to, it was difficult to not think about Theon, Gilly and little Sam or Ser Davos the onion knight who had stood by his side through so many challenges over the years, the man that had found his dead body and hadn't given up on him, Jon knew that Davos had loved him like a son. It was difficult to not let the fear settle in to what else he might lose in the next upcoming wars.

Not to mention the fact that Euron Greyjoy with his fleet was circling sound them like a shark that was teasing it's bait, Yara Greyjoy had wanted to attack immediately but had been stopped by both him and Arya.

They had to come together and come up with a plan that wouldn't tire the men more then they already were. Daenerys had the idea to use Drogon alone and burn the fleet which had earned her a worried gaze of Varys who watched her like a hawk. They'd hold the meeting tonight with the people who were necessary. He rubbed his eyes before looking back at Arya who looked tired and exhausted but unlike the rest she didn't look too sad and Jon knew why.

"How is Gendry?" He asked, changing the subject to something lighter. Jon smiled slightly as he watched a blush creep up onto his youngest sister her face. "Shut up." She whispered while she rolled her eyes.

Jon smiled while he shook his head, he was happy for Arya. From what he knew of Gendry he was a good man and a honest and loyal one, Jon was happy that Arya had found some happiness during these dark times.

Jon knew Arya must feel anxious about falling in love with someone or being in love with someone while there are wars going on, wars where they didn't know if either them or their loved ones would make it out off. Jon had felt it when he had fallen for Daenerys during his stay on Dragonstone, falling even more for her on the boat trip towards Winterfell.

"Go to her." Arya said softly as she placed her hand over his, giving his hand a squeeze before she stood up and walked out of the room where Gendry waited on her. Jon tied the letters onto the Ravens before letting them fly out, hoping silently that the receivers would respond quickly before he left the room.

He walked through the dimly lit halls of Dragonstone, stopping in his tracks as he heard a soft "fuck" coming from the room that had been given to Sansa. Opening the door softly he found his sister sewing a beautiful blue coloured cloak.

He could see a little bit of blood dripping onto the blue cloak as she had pricked her finger on her needle seconds beforehand. He stood in the opening of her door silently as her blue eyes fell onto him "sorry I heard you curse while I was walking through the halls."

"Could you give me that?" Sansa said gesturing to the piece of fabric on his right side, he picked it up and walked over to her. Giving the piece of fabric to her as he sat down next to her in silence. He watched as she busied herself with sowing the blue coloured cloak again "it's a beautiful cloak" he said while he watched her sew.

"I try to keep myself busy around here while we wait on the meeting that will happen tonight. Sewing keeps my mind off things that I don't particularly want to think about." She said while giving him a glance before her eyes fell back onto her sewing as she asked "and you?"

"I was on my way to find Dany." He knew that Sansa hadn't warmed up to his wife but after the death of Viserion had been revealed Sansa hadn't been hostile or cold against her and in Jon's eyes that was progress.

"You should go to her." She said softly while not looking away from the blue cloak. Jon nodded at her before standing up, turning back one more time to Sansa as he said "we will win this war and once we do we will restore Winterfell." Jon promised to his sister before closing the door as he left the room to go find Daenerys.

________________________

** SANSA**

She let out a breath while closing her eyes tightly as Jon closed the door behind him, Sansa put down the blue cloak she had been begun to sew back in Winterfell. She found it easy to get lost into sewing something and had been spending the days in her room since they had arrived on Dragonstone. It helped to keep her mind off the lives that had been lost back in Winterfell, it helped to forget that her home was gone even if only for a moment. 

She had cried the tears she had left in her body for Theon's death when she had found out about his demise, she missed him. She missed Winterfell, Dragonstone was a beautiful castle but it was also a cold one.

She had trouble sleeping with the nightmares of the army of the death and the body of Gilly being ripped away from their group terrorizing her dreams along with old horrors she had faced. 

She had wandered around the castle a few times, she had been avoiding her family and he lords and the ladies of the north that had survived. She had talked to Tyrion who expressed his worries about the queen who had been grieving for the death of one of her dragons. It was hard to phantom for Sansa, how the silver haired woman could see them as her children. Sansa sighed as she stood up from her chair, leaving her room to go walk around the castle and the beaches.

She passed Missandei who walked with Greyworm hand in hand through the halls of Dragonstone, Sansa giving a small smile towards the kind hearted woman.

Sansa silently wondering while she looked at their retreating forms if she would ever find love, Arya had seemed to be able to find it with Gendry and Jon seemed happier than she had ever remembered seeing him when he married Daenerys back in Winterfell. She couldn't help but feel lonely, she couldn't help but wonder if one day her heart that had grown cold could feel warmth again.

She grieved for her lost innocence, she had been blinded when she was a child but she hadn't known horrors, the horrors she knew now. She couldn't trust anyone that wasn't a part of her family, she had learned her lessons. Daenerys is also part of your family now, a little voice in her head reminded her.

The silver haired woman had flown her to safety, had fought in Winterfell and would fight again. Sansa knew that, she also knew the woman loved her brother deeply. That's why she had been avoiding the particular woman, that's why she hadn't pushed for the meeting to come sooner even if she thought it should've been kept the day they had arrived on Dragonstone. 

It felt like they were waiting on Euron Greyjoy to come and kill them all as he had been sailing around with his fleet circling around them like a shark around its prey. Sansa knew that Cersei had planned something and the knowledge of that settled more fear into her then the night king had done.

She knew the woman and how cunning and vicious she could be, she knew that as long as Cersei ruled they wouldn't be safe. She had been relieved to hear that the meeting would fall tonight, Sansa knew that it wouldn't be easy to come up with new battle plane for both the night king and Cersei.

She knew that they had to attack Euron first before he could attack them again, the queen had proposed to use her dragon to burn the fleet and Sansa had agreed with her for once. The faster that threat was gone the faster they could focus on what was truly important, which was defeating the death. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if u want to


	23. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys hold a meeting which will change everything as certain revelations are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied about the longer chapter

** JON **

"Dany." He called out to Daenerys who was wandering around the castle, Jon closed his eyes and let out a soft breath before he walked over to her. Enclosing her into his arms as he held her.

"The meeting is starting soon." Jon reminded her, kissing her softly on her cheek as she turned around into his arms. Making it easy for Jon to kiss her forehead which he did.

Daenerys looked up at him, eyes tired and some sadness still vivid on her face but her mouth was plastered into a small smile as she looked into his eyes. "We will kill him." Jon promised, talking about both Euron and the night king. 

Jon wasn't able to find the words he truly wanted to way, he couldn't tell Daenerys how guilty he felt about Viserion's death even though there wasn't anything they could've done differently he wished they could take it back. He didn't know what to say to her nor did he know how she felt, he would be there for her he thought while he placed another kiss onto her forehead.

"We can't fight the night king on Dragonstone, it's not that easy to defend against an army. We will need the capital, we will need Kings landing. The war with Cersei won't be able to wait until afterwards, we need it now." Daenerys said as she slipped out of his embrace and started walking back towards the castle.

The aspect of fighting two wars after having lost one, after having lost so many of their people it all seemed too much. Jon felt exhausted at the thought alone.

Jon followed behind Daenerys as they walked back towards the castle, walking through the halls before going into the room where they were going to hold their meeting. They arrived to a room full of people who stared at them, most of the stares coming from the surviving lords and ladies of the north who stared at them with a disapproving glance.

Jon couldn't be bothered to care about what they thought, he couldn't be bothered to care about this whole meeting all he wanted to do was hold his wife into his arms.

Jon let out a groan underneath his breath as the lords started to talk again after they had all sat down, Jon sitting next down to Daenerys who sat next to Tyrion while Sansa together with Bran and Arya sat down behind another table.

"Euron Greyjoy has been sailing around us for days, are we waiting on him to attack? For him to murder us all in our sleep?" A lord whose name Jon couldn't remember asked with venom in his voice. 

Yara Greyjoy who was leaning against the wall was the one to answer the lord "the queen had the idea to attack but her advisors don't agree with her, I'd say if there is anyone you should be complaining towards it's them."

"We shouldn't burn a whole fleet with a dragon it would send the wrong message." Varys explained, his eyes falling onto Daenerys while he spoke.

"The wrong message?" Arya said as she turned to look at him "he has already attacked, he shot down one of her dragons." At this he noticed Daenerys closing her eyes before quickly reopening them as Arya continued "it's the fastest way to get them out of the way."

Jon's eyes followed Daenerys who walked over to stand in the middle of the room while she started to speak "We can keep debating this over and over again but at the end of the day we can't stay here, the red witch gave us three weeks of time with her wall of fire. Before we know it the army of the dead will be here yet again and Varys answer me this, is Dragonstone a strong castle to defend?" She asked towards Varys who looked down at his hands that were clasped together and laid on his lap as he answered "no but-"

"There is no but, Dragonstone isn't easy to defend. we need the capital. We should storm it sooner than later." Daenerys explained while looking around the room. "Our men are tired." One of the ladies of the north said. 

"We are all tired but her grace is right we need the capital if we want to make a chance." Sansa said, making Jon turn towards her in shock as she addressed the northern people "the north is gone, if we stay here we will all die as well."

"I know the men are tired, that's why i will burn the iron fleet and take the capital with a small amount of people and my two dragons."

"Your grace-" Tyrion started, standing up from his seat as he pleaded "if you fly to the red keep there will be a lot of death, deaths that could be avoided. "

"How?" Daenerys asked, her eyebrows raising up as she looked at Tyrion who swallowed before starting to talk again "a siege."

"I've done a siege in Meereen, there the people stood up against their leaders. The siege lasted maybe a day, tell me Ser Jaime will the people of Kingslanding stand up against Cersei?" Jon watched Jaime shake his head while he answered "they fear her too much."

"The people feared Joffrey, they stood up against him because the food was scarce. Give them time and they'll turn against her." Tyrion pleaded to Daenerys who looked down towards her hand.

"Have you ever known hunger?" Daenerys asked Tyrion who stumbled over his words as he answered "n...no." Daenerys nodded while walking towards him "I've known hunger and starvation, I lived on the streets in my youth. There were days where Viserys and I didn't know if we would die or not."

Jon's anger crawled up his spine as he listened to Daenerys speak, she had told him bits and parts about her childhood and about Viserys but hadn't gone into much detail about her time in the free cities after they had been forced to leave the house with the red door in Braavos.

"We won't starve the people because they have a tyrant as a ruler, we will rip her out root and stern." Daenerys said while walking back to her place next to him, sitting down back into her chair next to him.

Jon's eyes followed Daenerys her hand that was placed unconsciously onto her stomach, Jon wanting to reach out to hold her hand and sooth her.

"She will have planned things of her own, she is very cunning and smart. She won't go down without a fight, the golden company are known to be good fighters. It's better if we shouldn't have to worry on both the iron fleet and the golden company. We should attack them as soon as possible. " Sansa said from where she sat on her chair.

"Will you kill her?" Jaime asked, his eyes falling onto Daenerys who starred back at him. Jon noticing the soothing hand of Brienne resting on top of his shoulder.

Bronn who stood next to him let out a gruff breath "I hope she is planning on doing so,no offence to both of ya but if she knows I betrayed her she will have my head. That woman is mad."

"She is pregnant, I don't punish children for their parents their mistakes. She will be given a fair trial just like you had." Daenerys replied towards Jaime, ignoring Bronn his words. Jon couldn't help but notice the sigh of relief that Tyrion let out. His gaze was ripped from Tyrion as Sam spoke up "Will you burn Kingslanding like you burned my family?" At this everyone turned to look at him.

"I don't plan to burn Kingslanding only the iron fleet." Daenerys replied while her jaw tightened. "You will take the throne, even though you're not the true heir." Samwell said, his voice bitter and his eyes full of anger.

"Sam." Bran said, his normally stoic face was replaced with one out of pure anger. "He deserved to know, they deserve to know. She is not the right choice, there is someone better." 

"You have been warned, Samwell. You are making a mistake." Bran said from his chair, looking up at Sam who shrugged "I have nothing left to lose." 

Jon's eyes followed Sam who went to stand in the middle of the room, looking into Jon's eyes as he said the words that would change his life "Jon is the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, they were married in secret. He is the true heir to the iron throne."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaving on a cliffhanger
> 
> Let's all say this: fuck Samwell  
> Next up will be a Cersei chapter.


	24. A win for the lioness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We delve into Cersei's mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short filler chapter hope u like it tho

** CERSEI **

Cersei had been in a better mood ever since she had received a raven from Euron Greyjoy wherein he stated how he had shot down one of the Targaryen queen her beasts. The letter mentioned how the foreign queen her army had arrived back onto Dragonstone, Cersei had smirked as she read how the numbers had been halved.

Euron had written that it seemed that they had lost in Winterfell and for one second Cersei had worried, remembering the wight that had come running towards her but she didn't care about that.

She had her crown, her throne. She had the golden company and the iron fleet, she had the scorpions that would take the remaining of the foreign queen's beasts down. Cersei was growing stronger while the other queen was growing weaker.

Cersei scoffed at how weak the silver queen was alongside the bastard who called himself king in the north.

Cersei for once in a long time felt gleeful, she had felt irritated before when she heard that the men she had sent to capture the woman who was always at the queen her side had seemingly failed but she had send another group of men towards Dragonstone who would do what the others failed to do.

Qyburn had warned her that the silver haired queen would attack soon but Cersei knew that she wouldn't, the other woman cared what people thought about her and if she would attack with a dragon the people in Kingslanding would think she was mad.

The spider who now served the foreign queen would scheme and plot her death with poison if she seemed like a threat towards the people, Cersei knew that and briefly wondered why the woman allowed him and her foolish imp of a brother to serve her.

She knew that the only thing holding the other woman back was because she listened foolishly to her hand and servants who would try to win a war without innocent lives being lost. Cersei laughed at that.

In Euron's raven it also had stated that all the remaining Starks had survived whatever had happened in Winterfell and Cersei had begun to think what she could do to both the silver queen and the little bird, Sansa. There had been a time where Cersei had thought it would be the red haired woman that would end up being the more younger and more beautiful queen.

In Cersei's mind it had been her who had killed her son together with Tyrion and even though that had turned out to be a lie, it hadn't been able to stop the hatred she felt for them both.

Last time she had heard about the little wench was that she had married Ramsey Bolton, Peter Baelish and seen to that. What a fool he had been.

Cersei's smile died as her thoughts drifted towards Jaime, who had also survived. She had been furious when she found out that the man she hired to kill them was now fighting alongside her brothers, alongside the traitors.

The beast of a woman Brienne had also survived, Cersei felt sick as she thought about her brother possibly liking the woman. She knew the woman loved her brother that had been clear ever since she met her at her son's wedding, she had seen the looks the beast of a woman gave to her brother Jaime.

She wanted them all dead, she wanted them to suffer. She didn't care if she would end up dying by the army of the dead all she cared about was living long enough to see all her enemies and all the traitors die before her.

She wanted to see the fall of the Starks together with the last Targaryen and she would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you want next chapter we gonna see the fall out from Sam's revelation.


	25. Lies and truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different reactions of different people about the truth reveal. Plus a suprise appearance by some men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I promised a longer chapter

** DAENERYS **

_Aegon Targaryen._ Daenerys still couldn't believe it, even after Bran had told them the whole story about her brother Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark confirming Sam's words about Jon being the true heir of the iron throne and creating fear into Daenerys who worried for her life.

Her breathing was hard, her vision was blurry. She didn’t even realise that Jon had left the room in a hurry and when she realized it, instead of following him Daenerys had left as well, needing some fresh air.

Daenerys didn't believe in the gods but if she did she knew that they would be laughing at her expense right now, her husband was a secret Targaryen hidden away in the north by Ned Stark.

Daenerys feared, she feared the revelation would break and tear them apart. She knew they would try, she knew the vultures wanted to see her fall. She couldn't trust anyone, not now.

Varys, the spider would try to poison her she knew that. She would keep him close and guarded, she would handpick people she still trusted to make sure her food wouldn't get poisoned by him. 

She would need to keep an eye on Tyrion as well, he had been looking at her lately like he feared that she was going mad.

Sansa, the girl who still didn't trust her and new how to play the game could use it and would probably use it. Daenerys felt nauseous, she rubbed unconsciously on her stomach while wandering the halls. 

They needed to get rid of Euron Greyjoy and Cersei Lannister, they needed to get Kingslanding before the fire died out and the dead would start marching again.

Daenerys put her hand on her mouth as her nausea took over, running down the hallway where she entered the first empty room and threw up into an empty chamber pot.

As she sat in the empty room a terrifying realization came over her, remembering how Missandei had been having troubles with lacing up her dresses, remembering how tender her breasts had felt during her wedding night with Jon.

Daenerys cried into her arm as reality struck her, her hand coming to rest over her stomach where she could feel the start of a bump.

Fear threatened to overcome her, fear for her life and for the life she was carrying now.

______________

** JON **

Jon kept swinging his sword at the three while Ghost was sitting next to him looking as sombrely as Jon felt.

He felt frustrated, angry, confused and many other feelings he couldn't describe. He felt angry at Ned Stark for lying to him his whole life, Jon knew that if it had been found out that Robert would've killed him but that didn't stop the anger from coming over him.

His whole life was a lie, he was never a bastard. Ned stark wasn't his father, Sansa and Arya weren't his sisters and Bran wasn't his brother.

Daenerys.... gods Daenerys was his aunt. The sister of his real father Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon didn't know how to feel about that. He loved her, she was his wife and he knew that she wouldn't care about them being related and he knew he shouldn't either as the Stark side of his family had also practiced in that but that also didn't stop the confusion to wave over him.

He hated Sam for telling him now, he hated Bran for keeping it behind. His brother had known as well had seen it and had kept it behind, saying that he would've revealed it after the wars were done.

Jon had been angry at Bran and confused as to why he specifically chose to wait and only got the stoic answer that the three eyed raven needed ice and fire to work together. Bran had warned him before he had stormed out of the room, warning that they would try to break him and the woman he loved. Jon heard Ghost let out a whine while Jon took another swing with long claw at the tree. He was tired, he was tired of fighting, he was tired of people deciding for him.

Varys had cornered him on his way outside, saying that he should be the king and he had flown out at the man. Saying it was treason and he was betraying their queen, Varys had shrugged and responded with the fact that Daenerys wasn't the true heir.

He worried for her and what they would do with this information, he knew that some people would rather see him on the throne even though he didn't want it. They didn't care what he did or didn't want, they would use him for their own selfish reasons and would try to get rid of her.

Jon had never felt this confused, he had always wanted to know who his mother was but right now he wished that he had been left in the dark. He wanted to push away his feeling for Daenerys while also wanting to stay close to her and protect her.

He sighed as he sat down next to Ghost who he stroked while he stared to think back at what could've gone different if he had known it from the beginning.

Jon was ripped out of his thought as he heard both Arya and Sansa say his name, he sighed as Arya sat down next to him while Sansa knelt in front of him.

"Are you okay?" Arya asked him while she put a hand on his knee. "My whole life was a lie, Arya." He replied while turning his head towards Ghost who he scratched behind his ear. "You know this doesn't change anything right? You are still our bother. " 

"This changes everything." He answered Arya who let out a heavy breath while Jon continued "she is my aunt." His voice was hoarse as he spoke. "So? You love her and she loves you. The Targaryen’s weren't the only ones who married their aunts or nephews or even brothers and sisters." Arya argued.

"They will want to kill her. They will want to overthrow her and they won't stop until I'm the one on the throne and not her. Her life is in danger." Jon's head turned to Sansa whose face was unreadable. 

"You would be a good king." Sansa whispered, making Arya scoff as she replied "you'd want Jon to be miserable? He doesn't want the wretched thing."

"I don't want him to be miserable I just said he would be a good king, he already is a good king."

"You're implying I'm better than her.“ Jon spit, anger crawling up as he looked at Sansa who crossed her arms as she mumbled "I never said that."

"You didn't but you were implying it, because no matter what she does and no matter how much she proves you wrong you would do anything to not see her on the throne. It would be perfect for you wouldn't it? I would be king and you would talk me into giving you the North."

"The north deserves to be independent." Sansa's blue eyes were staring into his as she continued "she's not one of us."

"Everyone who isn't us is our enemy." Arya whispered, making Sansa's head turn to her as Arya looked up at her "you know who thought like that as well? Cersei."

"I'm not her." 

"The north is gone, the night king and his army have destroyed it. The north can't survive on its own and you know that Sansa, we need rations from the reach during the winter and not to mention half of our people are dead. Winterfell died a long time ago, I know it's our home but it will never be like it was. It died with father, Robb and mother." 

Jon looked up at Sansa as he started to speak "the hound isn't one of us, Theon wasn't one of us and neither are Brienne or Tyrion."

"That's different. " Sansa argued weakly while shaking her head as she crunched down in front of Jon "look, you're still our family. Our brother, you are part of our pack."

"The lone wolf dies but the pack survives." Arya recited the words sombrely.

Jon enveloped her into an embrace as she started to cry, his eyes following Sansa who smiled before standing up and walking back to the castle.

______________

** SANSA **

_Everyone who isn't us is the enemy._ The words Arya had spat back at her repeated in her mind.

Sansa hands trembled while she walked through the cold hallway of Dragonstone. She wasn't Cersei Lannister nor was she Littlefinger who both would use this to manipulate the game into their favour.

She could do it, she knew how. Jon would make a great king a better one she thought. She could trust him, she could rely on him and he was predictable. The dragon queen wasn't, Sansa couldn't trust her to want anything other than power like so many before her. She could burn them if she wanted to.

Jon loved Daenerys, Sansa knew that. Daenerys had also saved them, she knew that as well. She knew that the dragon queen was loved by the people who followed her.

She briefly wondered how the silver haired woman was taking the news about Jon, wondering how it would fall out on her side. Wondering if she would start to see Jon as a threat to the throne she wanted.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Varys who walked towards her, Sansa stopping in her tracks as he put a hand on her shoulder and came close to whisper in her ear "you could get rid of the dragon queen, I fear for her mental health and fear that her coin yet needs to land while Jon's coin has already landed."

Sansa pushed his hand of her shoulder "I don't know what you are planning but my brother doesn't want to be king."

"Ever thought how the best king might be someone who doesn't want the throne?" Varys asked as he raised his eyebrows. 

"Robert Baratheon was a bad king. Also I thought you served her right now aren't you vomiting treason right now? If your queen finds out she would burn you alive." Sansa didn't know why she felt furious but she did, asking why the spider thought she would join his plan. 

_He thinks that just like Littlefinger and Cersei you will do anything to get someone you can manipulate onto the throne._

"Will you excuse me I need to go see my brother." She lied, walking away from Varys who replied from a distance "when you change your mind you know where to find me."

Sansa scoffed as she walked through the hallway, Varys was a vulture who used people as puppets and cloaked it as a cause for the greater good. Sansa knew that the spider thought that Jon would be easier because Jon was predictable and could be influenced, could be manipulated .

The spider thought Jon to be a fool, the spider wouldn't stop at anything. Sansa knew he would try anything to get Jon on that throne. 

She picked up her pace, her feet guiding her towards Daenerys her room. Sansa knocked onto the door, opening the door when someone on the other side answered. Sansa was met with Missandei who looked at her with confusion "lady Stark?" Missandei asked.

"Missandei, I wanted to talk to the queen." Sansa said as she looked at the kind woman who replied to her quickly "her grace is with the dragons."

"She trusts you the most right?" Sansa asked even though she already knew the answer, she walked over towards Missandei whose eyes held her own as Sansa continued "just tell her that she shouldn't trust the spider." Missandei nodded while she answered "i will." Sansa looked down at her hands, her mouth opening before closing again.

"Anything else?" Missandei asked towards her, making Sansa shake her head while she replied "no, not really. She wanted to tell that the dragon queen should be careful but the words stuck in her throat. "Missandei?" Sansa asked, making the woman turn towards her again.

"How did you come to serve Daenerys?" She asked, making the woman smile as she recalled the memory "she bought me from my master and set me free."

"Breaker of chains." Sansa said, she had always wondered how the Targaryen queen had gotten that title but had never really asked. "She is the queen we chose, she is the queen I chose. I believe in her." Missandei said, a smile plastered on her face as she resorted back to straighten the sheets on the bed.

"How did she get her dragons?" Sansa asked, she had always wondered how the dragon queen had brought the dragons back from extinction but the question remained unanswered as four men marched into the room. Kicking open the door, making Sansa turn towards the four soldiers who were dressed into unsullied uniforms. 

Sansa watched as two men guided Missandei out of the room, the men saying that the queen had ordered her room to be empty. Sansa felt that something was wrong, her eyes followed Missandei who followed the men without a fight. "Missandei!" Sansa warned as she saw a knife being hidden into one of the men's hand.

Sansa's scream died on her lips as a hand clasped over her mouth "we only came for the woman but Cersei will be happy to see you as well." Was the last thing Sansa heard before her world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh sorry for leaving on a cliffhanger


	26. Together is better than apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys deal with their emotions, Arya gives Jon some advice while they plan for their attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An even longer chapter and a suprise Arya pov! Also suprise I updated again but now the next one will be maybe weekend

** DAENERYS **

She was running, running towards her room together with the unsullied who warned her that four men had attacked a small group of unsullied.

She was met by an empty room, Missandei nowhere to be seen. Greyworm stood next to her his anger and worry clear on his face as he walked towards the middle of the room where Missandei's collar laid on the ground.

Greyworm turned around towards her, shaking his head as he said "Mazēdis Mishanje" Daenerys didn't ask who had taken her, knowing it was Cersei who had ordered it.

She felt dread for her friend, not knowing what Cersei had planned for Missandei. "Kesi jiōragon zirȳla arlī, nyke kivio." She promised Greyworm.

Daenerys eyes travelled towards the ground where Missandei's collar had been laid down, her eyes falling onto a red hair that laid on the floor as well.

Daenerys turned around and left the room in a hurry, asking the people she met along the way if they had seen lady Stark. All of them answering no. Daenerys walked outside where she noticed Arya to be standing next to Gendry, she walked over to them and cleared her throat making them turn around towards her.

"Arya, when did you last see Sansa?" She asked to the shorter girl whose eyebrows frowned together while she replied "she walked inside the castle after we talked to Jon, why?" 

Daenerys closed her eyes and breathed in a breath as the words left Arya, knowing that not only Missandei but also Sansa had been taken "a small group of my men were attacked, they stole their clothes and infiltrated into the castle dressed as unsullied. They took Missandei, they left her collar on the ground which meant they wanted me to know but not far from it laid a red hair."

"They took Sansa as well." Arya's eyes widened as she looked at Daenerys who nodded her head. 

"The others need to know, we must attack now." Arya frantically said, turning around to Gendry who gave her a stern nod before he turned around and walked towards the hound and some of the northern men.

Daenerys casted a look towards Arya before she turned around, Arya following besides her as they both walked back into the castle while Gendry gathered the people they needed.

They bumped into Tyrion, Bronn and Jaime along the way who they told to go to the gathering room as they would hold a meeting before walking further in search of Jon who they found sitting inside his dark room.

His head snapped up towards them, his mouth opening up to speak but the words died on his lips as Arya told him what had happened. Making the sombre look on his face disappear and then into one of worry and anger.

He followed them out of the room, Ghost trailing behind him while they walked towards the room where they would hold the meeting.

They arrived to a full room, most of them whispering about Jon and Daenerys as they entered. The whispers died quickly as Arya sat down and filled hem in on what had happened, the lords and ladies raising their voices and asking how Daenerys could've let that happen under her nose.

"This was the work of Cersei Lannister so instead of blaming Daenerys you all should be pointing at Cersei." Arya spit, making all of the people in the room look at her.

"We should send a raven to Cersei, we need to meet with her and ask her to release them." Tyrion said making Jon scoff as he turned around towards Tyrion "sure because she will happily oblige, you are a fool if you believe for one second Cersei will listen. The only reason she would agree to a meeting with her would be that we would need to watch as she would publicly decapitate them."

"We should've attacked the iron fleet already, now she holds leverage over all of us and we are now stuck here with our hands tied while we only have a fortnight anymore to get the capitol before the night king and his army kills us all." Arya said frustrated, her eyes glaring at Tyrion before turning around towards Daenerys who broke her silence "all of your plans have been idiotic, you have cost me the reach and many allies and now you would rather meet with Cersei then attack. I named you and because I thought you were smart but I see now that that was a mistake, hereby I declare that you are no longer hand of the queen."

"My queen-" Tyrion started but was cut off by Jon who gave him a glare, making Tyrion's head drop in shame while he removed his pin before giving it to Daenerys.

"You can still burn the fleet and directly fly with your dragon towards the red keep." Yara Greyjoy said, giving a small smile of reassurance towards Daenerys as she continued "Cersei Lannister hasn't won yet, she will think we have but you can give her fire and blood and make her pay."

"I will." Daenerys said, her eyes falling onto Varys and Samwell Tarly who both looked at her in disgust "you don't approve?" She asked coldly towards the two men.

"The rightful king should decide." Varys answered, making Daenerys her blood boil while she clasped her hands together in front of her.

"We will burn the iron fleet, the red keep and Kingslanding aren't going to be easy to take but with both the dragons it should fall quite fast." Jon answered, making the whole room turn towards him in shock.

"That's not you, that's what she wants you to do." Sam said, his eyes landing onto Daenerys her own while Jon walked over towards them his voice hoarse and loud as he stood in front of both Varys and Sam "I am sorry about Gilly and little Sam and you were my brother and friend in the nightwatch. Cersei Lannister will win, the dead will win if we keep squabbling among ourselves. You pushed me into being lord commander, you would push me into being a king when I don’t want the iron throne. What you did, telling me about my parents like that, you knew what other people would do and say."

Daenerys watched as Sam looked up at Jon in fear as he whispered "this is her doing, this is not you Jon. She is a tyrant, you would be a good king." 

Varys went to stand next to Sam while he spoke up "your coin has fallen, I'm sure of yours."

Daenerys her eyes travelled towards Bran who laughed "the coin never falls, it keeps spinning. You would rid yourself of him as well when you find out you can't manipulate him either, you say you do it for the common people but Varys, you do it because you want the throne for yourself. You want that power and want someone you can control."

"Not to mention-." Jaime who sat next to Brienne and Tormund started, standing up while he continued "the Targaryen’s lost the right to the throne as Robert Baratheon claimed it by right of conquest, so you both would have to reclaim the throne by conquest and if Jon doesn't want his claim and would refuse the throne, then the throne would belong to Daenerys."

"Ser Jaime, what do you think will Cersei do with both lady Stark and Missandei?" Daenerys asked to the man who rubbed his face with his hand while he replied "she would wait for the right moment to kill them, she would want you to see." His head hung down as he retook his seat next to Brienne who soothed him.

"Your grace-" Daenerys turned to the man she recognized to be Bronn as he spoke "I don't know if this might help you but before I left I saw barrels with green liquid being taken in."

"Wildfire." Tyrion breathed out, his voice wavering while he said it. Everyone in the room turned towards Bran who simply said _"burn them all."_

Daenerys leaned back into her chair, her voice barely above a whisper as she spoke "she wants me to attack with Drogon, one fire on the right place and the whole city would burn."

"We need to attack on the inside then while you take out the iron fleet." Arya said, standing up with her hands crossed behind her back while she walked towards the middle of the room while she addressed all the people inside of it "I would need a handful of people for it."

Daenerys saw the hound stand up together with Gendry before soon Jaime and Bronn stood up together, Jaime looking shocked towards Bronn who shrugged his shoulders while he answered "someone will need to save ya."

"After we burn the iron fleet, the unsullied together with the Dothraki will sail towards Kingslanding while we will fly."

Daenerys turned towards Jon who looked away from her, turning back towards Varys and Sam who he both addressed "you are both fools, it doesn't matter who sits on the throne. If you make me king, Daenerys will still be your queen because we are married."

"I'd say what they are doing is treason." Arya spitted at them. "We haven't done anything." Varys lied making Bran look at him as he spoke "you cornered Sansa and asked her to join you, both you and Sam have been trying to poison the queen her food today."

Jon's face was one of pure anger and hatred while Daenerys coldly looked at Varys "I once told you what I would do to you if you ever would betray me."

She turned to Jon who she told "it's your choice what his-" she looked at Sam while she spoke "punishment will be, I promised Varys long ago what I would do."

She gave the order the Greyworm who along with a few other unsullied took Varys out of the room. "Just for Gilly and little Sam I will give you one more chance, one more betrayal and I will kill you myself." Jon threatened Sam who looked down at the ground.

"Cersei's reign will end soon." Was the last thing Daenerys said before she left the room, feeling Jon's eyes follow her on her way out.

__________________________

** ARYA **

Arya walked to stand next to Jon "you should talk to her." Jon shook his head "she doesn't need that right now." 

Arya let out a groan "she will need her husband right now, there are people who want her gone. Who want her dead, Jon you are my brother and I love you but u can be an idiot. Why waste time with brooding, they want to tear you two apart and if you're going to separate yourself from her then you'll grant their wish. "

"I'm confused Arya." Jon grunted out, his eyes falling on Samwell "do you still love her?" 

"Of course I do." Jon said his head snapping towards her, Arya looked up at Jon while she hit him lightly on the shoulder "let her know that, she might think that her being your aunt will stop you from loving her like before."

"It's not about that." Jon sighed "Arya my whole life was a lie, I grew up as a bastard under the care of Ned Stark. Catelyn hated me Aye but I grew up safe, I understand why my father-, -Ned did it. I know I would have probably been killed or hunted by assassins like she was." 

Arya closed her eyes, dropping her head while he sighed. Putting a hand on Jon's arm while she reopened her eyes as he continued "all my life I took pride in the fact that I was Ned stark's son, when I was younger all I yearned for was being a Stark. He always told me I was his blood but I wasn't, he lied for me. He tainted his honour for me."

"You are a Stark, you don't have to choose you know. You are both." Arya scrunched her eyes while observing Jon as she joked "you really don't look like a Targaryen. "

Jon cracked a small smile, shaking his head softly as Arya whispered "Just so you know I'm never calling you Aegon. "

"I won't talk you out of going to Kingslanding and I know you can handle yourself, just be careful Arya." 

Arya shrugged her shoulder, casting a determined look towards Jon while she answered "I will. Both you and Daenerys should be careful when attacking the iron fleet as well they have those bolts, both her dragons and herself still have the armour but you never know."

Jon put his hand on her shoulder before retreating his hand, silently saying goodbye before he left the room.

Arya's eyes fell onto Gendry, running over towards him. Wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him down to place a kiss on his lips "what was that for, my lady?" Gendry asked teasingly.

"I told you not to call me that." She punched his arm lightly while she putted distance between them again before she tucked back her hair behind her ears as she continued "I just felt like kissing you, do I need a reason?" Her eyebrows crooked up as she asked him.

He let out a small laugh, wrapping his arm around her waist while he dipped his head back down. "No you don't, my lady." He whispered against her lips before his lips met hers again, Arya laughing into the kiss as she heard Tormund whistle at them.

___________

** JON **

Jon entered Daenerys her room after knocking on the door, closing the door softly behind him and Ghost before he walked over to the bed where she sat on the edge.

Kneeling down in front of her, he took both her hands and kissed them "I love you" he whispered as he kissed her hand again sighing as he stood up and sat himself down next to her.

"I feared, I feared you might not-" Daenerys trailed off, looking down at her intertwined hands that laid in her lap. Jon watched as Ghost jumped onto the bed, letting out a whine while Daenerys lifted her hands. Making room for Ghost to lay down on her lap.

Jon watched Ghost push his snout into her belly, his tail wagging while he closed his eyes.

Jon's eyes trailed up towards Daenerys her face, taking in her features. He couldn't help but notice how tired she looked.

"I thought me being your aunt might-" she started again but stopped her sentence, shaking her head softly while she closed her eyes. "It's not that, Dany. The Starks also married aunts and nephews and brothers and sisters, it's just everything I ever knew was a lie and I don't know how to handle it."

"I could tell you about him-" she replied, her eyes boring into his own as she continued "I could tell you about Rhaegar, I don’t know much but I know what Ser Barristan told me."

"I don't want the throne." He said to no one in particular, he wanted her to know that he wasn't going to take that away from her.

"I know, you know I thought for so long that I was alone and that I was the last of my family. The last Targaryen but I'm not, i thought for so long that it was my destiny to take back what once was ours. I want to go home." Daenerys voice was laced with sadness, her eyes casted down as they fell onto Ghost who she stroke while he laid in her lap.

"I'm tired of war." She confessed, her eyes staying rooted onto Ghost while Jon sighed "it'll be okay, one day all of this will be over." He didn't believe the words that left his mouth but he wanted to reassure her somehow. 

He stood up, feeling her eyes follow his form while he stripped himself of his boots, cloak and armour. stripping down to his tunic and laying his clothes on a pile before he returned to the bed.

He laid down on the bed, raising his arm up to make room for her as she laid down on her side next to him. Gently moving Ghost in between them as she nuzzled her nose into his neck while he embraced her.

He turned his head slightly so that he was able to kiss her forehead, closing his eyes while he let his lips linger. 

"Jon?" She asked making him look down while she looked up "I'm-" she sighed while she dropped her head into the crook of his neck again "I love you too." She whispered against his neck making him forget about what she was going to say beforehand.

Jon let sleep fall over him while he held her softly to him, his arm wrapped around her waist which made his hand graze her stomach while he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I translated I valyrian parts online so sorry if it's wrong. 
> 
> "Mazēdis Mishanje" = they took Missandei  
> "Kesi jiōragon zirȳla arlī, nyke kivio" = we will get her back, I promise.
> 
> Thank you to that one guest who gave me the idea to work the Targaryen's losing their claim into the fic.
> 
> Leave a comment if you want


	27. Powerless and powerful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa wakes up in Kingslanding and we get a look into Cersei's thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter bcs I've been busy and I'm getting self conscious about how I can continue this,I don't know if I'll be able to pull it off and to tie it all together but I'll try.

****

** SANSA **

Sansa groaned while she slowly blinked her eyes open, her head pounding from the pain. She took in her surroundings but was met with a pitch black room that smelled horrible. She placed her palms on the ground she had woken up on.

Pushing herself up to stand straight but was stopped by a chain around her ankle that was tied to the wall. Sansa sat down on the ground instead, turning her head around when she heard something move, her voice hoarse as she called out "Missandei?" She heard a soft yes reply back to her and breathed out a breath of relief "are you okay?" She asked squinting her eyes to try and see something. "Yes." Missandei answered again.

"Is there a chain on your ankle as well?" She asked into the darkness, her answer was given quickly when Missandei answered "yes and also on my hands." Sansa felt worry for the kind woman as her hands weren’t chained, remembering the words the man that had knocked her out had said before everything had gone dark.

Cersei wanted Missandei, Sansa knew that that couldn't mean anything good and knew that Cersei had planned something for Missandei. "You didn't wake up for the whole journey, the men blindfolded me so I didn't see a lot but we stopped sailing two days ago. They chained me and then you and they left afterwards, there was food brought yesterday and today. I tried to give you water throughout the journey and some food but didn't want to risk you choking so I didn't give you too much. The men who took us gave you some water as well, they want us alive." Missandei told Sansa, filling her in on what had happened while she had been knocked out.

Sansa let out a shaky breath, pushing back her hair that had fallen in front of her face at one point. "So we are already in Kingslanding." Sansa said more to herself. Her head whipped around when she heard the heavy door open, making her close her eyes due to the brightness of the dim light that illuminated the dark cell.

Her eyes flew back open when she heard the voice of Cersei Lannister "little dove." The woman's voice was full of poison when she addressed Sansa, Sansa looked up at the woman she had last seen years ago.

Her hair that had been once long was cut short and her green eyes that had always looked at her with either hatred or disgust were cold. Her hair was a mess and she looked like she hadn't eaten much as she was almost skin over bones, her face hollow. The only thing standing out was her stomach which was round and full, making her pregnancy clear.

"You're just a liability, the men I hired weren't supposed to take you. They were idiots to do it, thinking it would please me and I would gift them either lands or a castle or a title." Cersei said while she looked down at Sansa, giving her one final look before turning to Missandei who Sansa could see had a small blood trail running down from her scalp.

"What do you want with her." Sansa asked, her chains hurting her as she tried to move towards Missandei who looked back at her with a kind and reassuring smile.

"That's none of your concern little dove." Cersei replied coldly before crunching down in front of Missandei, Sansa could see how Cersei traced Missandei's cheekbone while she started to talk "you're a beautiful woman."

Sansa watched Missandei swallow deeply, her face turning into one of fear as Cersei continued "you are close with the dragon whore who calls herself queen, she seems to like to surround herself with the likes of you. All of her people, her advisors and she herself are savages." Cersei's eyes were filled of hatred while she talked to Missandei.

"You're going to use her as bait." Sansa spitted out, anger lacing in her voice. Cersei turned around towards her, making Sansa's breath hitch while she stared into her eyes. "Your bastard brother also pledged himself to that whore, bet she spread her legs for him. I know they both survived whatever happened in the north. I said you were a liability and I didn't have a use for you but now that you're here little dove, you can be useful as bait for both your bastard brother and your wretched little sister and as you watched your father die you'll watch them die." Sansa's heart hammered into her chest, her eyes casted down to the ground while she heard the heavy door close with a hard thud as Cersei left them both speechless.

The darkness and the silence making the words repeat in Sansa's head. She breathed heavily trough her nose but the panic rose up in her at the thought of either having to watch Jon or Arya die.

She opened her eyes as she heard two men who she knew were the guards talk "have you ever fucked a lady?" One of the men asked, his voice raspy and deep. "Nah they only fuck lords or knights." The other replied, making the other guard chuckle as Sansa heard them whisper "we are guarding one, the other one is beautiful but she ain't no lady. The queen allowed the mountain rape that septa, I still remember the screams that night. Your day might come soon and it might come with the red headed beauty of a lady."

Sansa shut out the rest of their words as her breathing became rapidly, tears streaming down her cheeks as she tried to remove he chain from her ankle. "Sansa, listen to me they won't do anything okay? We'll get out of here alright." She could hear Missandei say. Sansa choked on her tears as she replied "I promised-, I promised myself I would never be powerless again. I would never let anything like that happen to me again, I- I can't go through that again." She cried while she remembered every time that Ramsey hurted her. Her eyes opening when his face flashed in front of her eyes, she was terrified. Terrified of what could happen now that she was powerless again.

"They'll get to us, Jon and your sister Arya will do anything to get you back. They won't stop at anything, you'll be alright. I know it doesn't help but I hope that these words will give you hope." Sansa blinked her tears away, wiping them from her cheeks while she nodded even though she knew Missandei couldn't see her. "Thank you, Missandei." "

Aren't you afraid?" Sansa asked softly. "I don't like being in chains, it makes me remember my old life but just like back then I know that these chains will get broken again. My queen warned me a long time ago that she would take me to dangerous places, she warned me I might die but she promised me I would see Naath again and I know that she would do anything to keep her promises. "

"I- I wanted to ask you before those men came into the room but I wondered how she had gotten her dragons, because all I know when I grew up we learned about the Targaryen's and about their dragons and how the dragons had died and had gone extinct. " she asked towards Missandei.

"I wasn't there myself so I don’t know everything but she once told me a part of the story back in Meereen. She told me that for her wedding to Khal Drogo she had been gifted with three dragon eggs, the eggs had been turned to stone through the years and were never to hatch. She told me she felt something in them, felt magic in it. The witch who cursed her thought her that only death pay for life when she wanted to save her husband's life, the witch took her sons life for the life of her husband and he was alive but wasn't there so my queen smothered him that night. That night she walked into the pyre where she burned the body of her husband and her son and the witch who had betrayed her, she had placed her three dragon eggs onto the pyre and when the sun rose and he fire had died out she sat in the ashes unharmed with three baby dragons." Missandei told her while she sat in silence and took in the story.

She hadn't known that the queen had had a son and had lost that son, she briefly wondered how old the queen had been. The story seemed like one of the old stories of the gods that Ned had read for them when they had been younger. It was almost hard to believe it. "Thank you for sharing that with me." Sansa said to Missandei before falling into silence again as she pondered over her past, over all she had been through and over her future which she didn't believe she would be able to have anymore.

She thought about the things she had lost and the people she had lost, she wondered how things might have gone if she had done certain things differently. She knew she had her family still but losing the north and losing her home made her question who she was without it.

Arya was a fighter, Jon was a warrior, Bran was the three eyed raven. Sansa knew that she was good at playing the game and was good at politics and knew how to scheme and manipulate but she didn't want that to define her, she didn't want to be like Cersei and Littlefinger.

She wanted her family to live and survive, she wanted to rebuild her home. She wanted to go home.

__________________

** CERSEI **

She had left the room fast, feeling sick of having to look at Sansa's stark's face. She had been angry at the men for bringing her along and had ordered them to be executed on sight but she realized that the little bird would come in handy. She was a valuable pawn to draw in and trap the remaining Starks.

And as long as she had Sansa and the woman named Missandei she had power of the Targaryen whore and her bastard lover. Cersei enjoyed the thought of those fools having their hands tied, because that's what they all were. Fools.

The silver haired cunt waited and listened while she had two remaining beasts, all because she cared about the common people. Ridiculous, Cersei thought while she walked towards the throne room.

She knew that was the woman's weakness, had rejoiced when she had ordered Qyburn to let the common people be brought into the red keep knowing that even if the cunt won she wouldn't burn down the building nor the city if she knew people were inside of it. She would be forced to wait or retreat and that's when the wildfire would go off, that's when Cersei would burn them all.

She would make the dragon queen force to watch as the city would go up in flames, Cersei knew that the common people and the fools that followed the Targaryen could be manipulated into thinking that the silver haired queen had gone mad. The Targaryen queen had love but Cersei knew that love was bristle and fleeting, easily crushed by fear and manipulation. She hoped that while the city would go up in flames that both Arya Stark and Jon Snow would be one of the casualties, she hoped she would get to see house Stark die.

She would keep the red wretched wench Sansa alive so she would have to watch and get rid of her afterwards, she would kill Missandei while the Targaryen queen watched. She would destroy them all, she knew that she might die in the battle against the queen or that the dead would come for her but she would fight to live long enough to watch them all burn.

She laughed as she thought how Euron still believed that she was pregnant before her thoughts drifted over to Tyrion and Jaime who thought the same thing, a smirk creeping on her face as she knew that they would've told their queen. Knowing that the woman wouldn't hurt an innocent child if she could, Cersei would be kept alive until the baby would come.

She rubbed over her stomach where she had placed cushions over with the help of Qyburn. It made her look like she was pregnant when she wasn't anymore.

One tear slipped out of her eye at the thought of the child that had been growing in her belly before her miscarriage, wondering how it would've turned out. Wondering if the baby would've grown to be as cruel as Joffrey or as sweet as Tommen and Myrcella.

She would never know she thought sadly before she wiped away her single tear while she made her way towards the iron throne. She stopped in front of her throne, looking at it while she lifted up her hand to feel at the crown that was placed on her head. She would die sitting on it, she would die as the queen of the seven kingdoms.

She swore to herself she would die as the last person to sit on it she thought as she turned to sit on the throne which cut her arm while she sat down.

_She would watch them all burn._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you want it took me a few days to write as I struggled with a writers block and the best way to stop that for me is to write the thought that some characters have so that's why this is more of a inside the mind and filler chapter


	28. The iron fleet attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys attack the iron fleet after keeping a particular promise to someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter a mess cuz I wrote this when i was bored. I rlly dont feel good about this chapter

** Daenerys **

Daenerys watched as Varys was dragged towards where she was standing, her hands clasped in front of her while Jon spoke from besides her. "Lord Varys you stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of house Targaryen, you plead guilty for attempting to poison the queen you swore to follow."

"I only did what I thought was the right thing, i will die knowing I've done everything to protect the common people from the dragons wrath." Varys said as his eyes bore into her own, Daenerys breathed in a breath as she called Drogon who let out a loud roar while he flew to land next to her on the beach.

Daenerys looked at Jon whose eyes were filled with hatred and anger as he looked towards Varys while he spoke "do you have any last words?" He asked Varys who turned to look to Tyrion and Sam as he spoke his last words "I hope for all of us that I was wrong, I hope I deserve this." 

"You do." Jon's eyes darkened while he spit out the words towards Varys, Daenerys watched him give Sam and Tyrion a glance before he turned to look towards her, stepping out the way while Daenerys spoke out the word "dracarys."

Daenerys heard Varys scream one last time, before he turned into ashes. Her eyes not leaving the scene once, only turning away from it after the smoke and fire had died down.

"Is everything ready?" She asked Jon who gave her a stern nod before he came closer towards her "Arya will sail through the iron fleet either the others while we burn it, they will arrive at Kingslanding in three days. They'll take it down from the inside but to be sure Arya will send us a raven once they arrive and we will fly towards Kingslanding where we will take out their outer protection."

Daenerys listened to Jon's words, taking in the reality that the war against Cersei would start today. Jon and herself had thought over everything they could do to have the least casualties because they could use Cersei's forces with the fight against the army of the death so when Arya and Gendry had come to them with their own plan of taking the capital from the inside they had listened happily. 

Arya had told her about her ability that she had learned with the faceless men, explaining that her and her men could take one of the iron born men their clothes and she could take their face, they would return to Kingslanding as survivors from the burning of the fleet with Jaime, Bronn, Sandor and Brienne who had volunteered as last to join as prisoners. 

Jaime would be the key to get close to Cersei that's what Arya had said and at first Daenerys hadn't liked the idea of trusting him but after Jon's persuasion she had reluctantly agreed with it, knowing that that was their best chance of getting Cersei alive.

Daenerys let out a sigh while she started to stroke Drogon's snout while her eyes travelled over toward Jon who easily climbed onto Rhaegal's back, who had landed next to Drogon after she had called him.

Daenerys shook her head, snapping herself out of her thoughts and from starring towards Jon while she started to walk towards Drogon's wing that he lowered for her. Allowing her to climb onto Drogon's back soon after, Daenerys let herself turn to look at Jon one more time before they both flied up.

Leaving Tyrion, Samwell and Greyworm to stare up at them from the place she had burned Varys. They flew over the castle of Dragonstone towards where the iron fleet was sailing now, arriving towards hundreds of bolts that started shooting at them. Daenerys and Jon both flies apart, him turning left and she turning right while they both dodged every bolt, raining down fire to the fleet.

Daenerys flew low, casting one look back as she could see Arya's boat start to sail through the ravage that they were causing. She watched while Gendry and Jaime jumped onto one boat that was burned out, stealing some clothes from the dead men before jumping back to their own boat.

Both her and Jon burned every boat they came across, hearing the men below them scream and seeing some of them jump from the boat.

Daenerys let out a sigh of relief while she watched Arya's boat making it through the burning fleet that was sinking and bumping against each other, Daenerys flew high and watched as Jon burned through the last row of boats.

She casted her eyes back onto Dragonstone waiting on Jon to start flying back to the castle.

Daenerys and Jon both flew back towards Dragonstone after one hour, after they had been sure that every boat of the iron fleet had been burned down.

They arrived onto the beach again where Daenerys told Greyworm to look out for any survivors that might've been able to swim to the castle, her eyes following him as he walked away.

"Those people could've been helpful in the war against the night king." Sam commented, his mouth opening again to continue but the words died on his lips as Jon who had come off from Rhaegal punched him "those people would kill us all if they would've had the chance, with Arya and the others taking Cersei who we agreed to keep alive because she is pregnant down we could try and persuade the golden company once we have the city. But tell me how on earth we would've been able to persuade Euron Greyjoy?" Jon yelled at Sam in frustration, Daenerys her eyes stayed rooted on Jon's back while waiting for Sam's answer that never came.

"That's what I thought." Jon grumbled while he turned back around towards her. Daenerys felt Jon's hand press on her lower back while they brought turned around to walk back into the castle.

"There will be some survivors. " Daenerys said while they walked through the halls, thinking about the men she had seen swimming back to the shore. Hoping that Greyworm would be able to capture them all. "They will be dealt with." Jon answered while he opened the door of her room.

Daenerys felt Jon follow her into her room and turned around to look up towards him "we should rest, we have three days of having to wait now." Daenerys watched Jon nod before he reached out to undo his cloak, Daenerys closed her eyes while her hand reached out to stop him.

Jon looked at her in confusion, his hand coming up to graze her cheek only dropping when she turned away "I'd like to be alone today." She forced out, her voice barely above a whisper while she turned away from him.

"Dany." She could hear him plead and her heart almost broke while one tear escaped her eye "you should go." She whispered.

She could feel his hesitation and could hear him softly say "you know where to find me if you need someone Dany." Before he closed the door as he left the room, leaving her alone like she had wished.

When the door closed she immediately ran towards her chamber pot where she emptied her guts in, sobbing over the pot while she cradled her stomach. 

She knew that Jon was confused now as he didn't know, she had wanted to tell him but had stopped herself before she had been able to.

She knew that no matter how hard that he tried to hide it, that them being family did change things. She had felt the difference in his touch, she had seen the difference in his eyes. She had seen the flashes of confusion and disgust, she knew he didn’t want to hurt her and would be too honourable to annual their marriage. 

She knew that he would try and tell himself that he still loved her in the same way he had done before when she knew that he saw her differently now.

She hoped that it was her imagination, that she was wrong and that it was just because she was afraid but she was confused and hurt. He hadn't tried to initiate to make love to her and she knew that he wouldn't try soon.

She feared that once he knew that she was carrying their child that he would act like he loved her the same because of their child, she feared that once he knew he would have hope. She shouldn't give him hope she thought as she cried, Rhaego had been deformed and bad died in her womb. She knew that this time would be no different. 

She knew that she would never be a mother she thought sadly as she hung over her chamber pot, sighing when she heard the door open again.

"Jon I told you-" she started but was cut off by a hand that muffled her voice as it clamped over her mouth while the man whispered in her ear "my name is Euron Greyjoy and I want them to know that I was he one who killed the dragon queen and-" he continued while he emptied her chamber pot over the ground "- the child that I'm guessing she is carrying. " was the last thing he said before she felt a knife stab her in her belly.

** Jon **

He paced around in his room as he thought about Daenerys, he was confused on why she suddenly pulled away. Confused as to why she seemed to close herself off from him.

Jon's head snapped up as he heard a whine come from outside his room, standing up to open the door and let in Ghost who leaped over to his bed, jumping onto it immediately before letting his head drop onto Jon's pillow while he let out another whine. 

Jon didn't bother to close his door behind him while he walked back towards his bed, sitting down on its edge while his hand reached out to stroke Ghost's fur. He would give her space if she needed it, but the worry was eating him up. He was worried about Daenerys and for Arya and Sansa, he also wanted Missandei to be safe. The having to wait and the not being able to do anything frustrated him more than anything. 

Jon was ripped out of his thoughts as Greyworm stormed into his room, the man breathing rapidly as he spoke in his accent "the men we captured told us Euron escaped, told us that he is here in the castle."

Jon eyes widened, his head turning back to ghost who started acting alarmingly, his whines becoming higher pitched before he started to spurt out of Jon's room, both Jon and Greyworm following quickly.

Jon's heartbeat picked up while he ran behind Ghost as they ran towards Daenerys her room, Jon's heart dropping as he could see a trail of blood paint the hallway.

Jon entered the empty room that smelled like vomit, the hairs on his arms standing up when he heard a shriek coming from the throne room.

"Dany." He said to no one in particular, knowing it was her he ran towards the throne room with Ghost following next to him and Greyworm following behind him as they ran rapidly towards where his wife was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bad chap lol.


	29. The kraken drowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon arrives to Euron holding Daenerys as a hostage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been rather busy so here is a small update

** JON **

Jon arrived to a scene that made him sick to his stomach. Euron Greyjoy holding a knife onto Daenerys her throat, Jon felt rage come over him as he saw Daenerys putting pressure on a wound on the right side of her stomach.

"Not one step closer." Euron said sternly while he putted more pressure on his knife, drawing a little bit blood from Daenerys as it cut her neck slightly. 

Jon kept his eyes on Daenerys her face while his heartrate picked up. He wanted to bury longclaw into Euron for hurting Daenerys. "Anyone does anything and she dies." Euron said loudly as he walked backwards with Daenerys, roughly grabbing her hair while he yanked her head back while Euron backed up.

Jon slowly came forwards while Greyworm started to close by to Euron from the right while some Dothraki bloodriders were coming from the left.

Almost completely surrounding Euron who was still walking backwards, dragging Daenerys along with him.

Jon stopped in his tracks as Euron dug the knife deeper into the skin of his wife's neck while Euron warned the men to stand back.

Jon held in his breath as he looked at Daenerys her face, her cheeks were stained by dried tears while her nails dug into Euron's arm. Struggling to get free of his hold which only tightened. 

Jon eyes stayed rooted on Daenerys who shook her head softly when he tried to approach again.

"You know she's quite pretty isn't she?" Euron said while he caressed Daenerys her face while she squirmed at the feeling of his touch.

Jon's anger rose up in him, the only thing holding him back from bashing in Euron's skull being the knife that was digging into his wife's throat "let her go." Jon warned, his voice loud and heavy as he growled out the words.

The anger in him flaring up even more as Euron laughed "there is nothing you can do, if you try anything she dies. If she tries anything she dies just like the babe in her belly did."

Jon's felt his breath leave her body while the words dawned on him, his eyes travelling to Daenerys whose eyes were casted downwards. 

Jon closed his eyes tightly, as tears threatened to spill out of them. Refusing to give Euron what he wanted. 

Jon reopened his eyes, his eyes rooted onto the blood that was pouring out of Daenerys her stomach before they traveled back to gaze upon Euron who had a smirk on his face that Jon wanted to punch off.

Jon's own mouth formed into a smirk off its own, the smirk growing bigger as Euron was getting frustrated and confused "you have lost." Euron said through clenched teeth, gripping Daenerys her hair harsher while drawing more blood from her neck.

"No you have. “Jon said as he watched Yara who had snuck up towards Euron in the meantime from behind yank Euron to the ground, forcing him to let Daenerys go as he was thrown down to the ground. 

Jon immediately ran to Daenerys who wobbled towards him while clenching her stomach, catching her in his arms and hoisting her up into his arms while he ordered to have the best healer to be brought to her. Not paying attention to Yara killing Euron slowly in the background.

Jon brought Daenerys towards an empty room close by the throne room while the healer that had been summoned followed closely behind.

Jon laid Daenerys down on the bed that was standing in the room, quickly stepping away from the scene to let the healer do his job. His eyes didn't leave Daenerys her face once while the healer worked to stop the bleeding from her stomach.

"The baby is weak but it still lives, it has a chance on survival if it lives through the next night." The healer said as he turned to Jon who gave him a curt nod, ordering the man silently to continue.

He walked to stand at the other side of the bed, dragging his chair to sit closely by Daenerys who reached out her hand towards him.

Jon took her smaller hand into his own larger hands while the healer managed to stop the bleeding as Daenerys whispered "I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid. I'm sorry. " 

Jon shook his head as he bent down to place a soft kiss on the back of her hand which he rubbed softly with his thumb "all that care about right now is for you-, for you both to be okay. We can talk about everything when you're okay for now I need you to rest Dany. " he said softly while reaching out a hand which he used to push back some strands of her silver hair that had fallen in front of her face before he retreated his hand, letting the healer treat the cut wound on her neck.

"But-." Daenerys said which made Jon look at her as he dropped another kiss onto her hand "please." He pleaded, the worry still eating him alive.

Daenerys nodded slowly before closing her eyes, Jon not leaving her side once as he watched her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted yara to get to kill Euron you know?


	30. The mad queen awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys heals from Euron's attack while her and Jon finally talk and grow closer meanwhile Arya arrives to Kingslanding where nothing is as expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The slow updates are because of the writing block

** JON **

It had been three days since Euron had attacked Daenerys, it had been three days since Jon found out that Daenerys was carrying their child. 

It had been three days since any new from Arya and Jon knew that they would have to go to Kingslanding fast to give them back up but the plans were halted with Daenerys injured and some of the allies she had send ravens to showing up.

One of them being Daario Naharis, Jon had met the man briefly when he had arrived with the second sons. Jon had expected the man to be cocky about his past relationship with Daenerys but was surprised to find that Daario only wished her to heal fast.

Jon had thanked the man and had given the new guests a place before he had walked to Daenerys her room, Jon knew that she wasn't happy with doing nothing but to rest and lay in bed but after some persuasion she had complied.

She was out of life danger now but was still weakened by the amount of blood that she had lost.

"Arya and the others will need our help for when they manage to capture Cersei." Daenerys had said at one point during one of their conversations in the past three days while she continued to pet Ghost softly and Jon had agreed but wanted to wait until she was back on full strength.

Daenerys and him were closer than before now as they had had a deep and long conversation the day after. Jon remembered Daenerys confessing that she had been thinking that he didn't love her the same as before and that he only forced himself to be with her because he didn't want to hurt her.

She had whispered through tears that she worried that their child which was now thankfully also out of danger would be born like her son Rhaego, deformed and dead. Daenerys had cried that she couldn't go through a loss of a child again.

Jon had held her the whole day, had refused to see anyone but her the day after the incident. He had showed her how deeply he loved, had kissed away her fears.

Had kissed her tears away and had soothed her worries, so that she knew for certain that she would never lose him again.

She had asked him if he was angry at her for not telling her about the babe, he said he wasn't and that he understood her worries but that he had faith that their babe would be healthy and alive.

She had cracked a smile as he had whispered that he had been right about the witch not being a reliable source of information. 

She had been paler as normal that day, so now when he came into her room and saw her sitting up and eating and looking healthy and lively he couldn't stop himself from smiling at her like a love sick fool.

"The Dorne troops and their prince might arrive later this day." Jon told Daenerys, she hummed before swallowing down her food and answering "I will be there to meet them."

"Dany." Jon said as he walked to sit down at the edge of their bed, softly stepping over Ghost who was laying down on the floor next to her bed. Dany shook her head before replying: "I wasn't there to meet Daario and the second sons, I haven't been there for the meetings and for the planning. The wound doesn't hurt anymore and not to mention we need to hurry and get to Kingslanding before all hell breaks loose. "

Jon sighed as he looked at her, his hand reaching out to push back a loose strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face before planting a kiss on her plump lips while his hand traveled to cover her growing stomach.

Jon smiled into the kiss as he could feel the bump under his palm, he let his forehead rest against hers for a second before he removed her tray of food from her lap, laying it down next to her so he could bend down and place a kiss on her bump.

"I love you so much." He whispered against her bump. "She loves you too." Daenerys whispered back, making him look up as he asked softly "she?" 

"How do you know?" He asked as he raised himself up to eye height, Daenerys shrugged her shoulders as she answered "i just feel it, it's hard to explain it but i felt the same when I was carrying Rhaego. I felt that I was carrying a son."

A single tear fell onto Jon's cheek as he crashed her into a firm hug "I'm really going to become a father." He chuckled happily as he placed a kiss into the crook of her neck where he was nuzzled into.

"You'll be a great father." Dany said while she soothed her hand over his back. 

______________

** ARYA **

They had arrived at the first streak of sun and to Arya's surprise Cersei's men hadn't locked them up.

They were escorted towards the throne room where Cersei was sitting on her throne, Arya hadn't known what to expect but whatever she had expected she was met with a surprise. Arya had often wondered on her past few days how Cersei would look like and how Kingslanding looked like now. Arya still remembered the day the queen had arrived to Winterfell with Robert Baratheon and Arya still remembered the day she had left the city after her father's execution. 

She had been met by the same stench of the city, but she hadn't been met by the same Cersei. Instead of regal, Cersei looked sickly pale. Her face had fallen in and her arms and legs where brittle, she almost looked like she starved herself.

Her eyes had bags under them, her lips were chapped and her hair was unkempt while her nails were dirty and long. Arya's eyes fell to the hand that was cradling the large baby bump before she got snapped out of her starring by Cersei whose voice boomed around the room as she started to speak.

"My men tell me you survived the attack the savage queen led." Arya stepped forward as she wore the leaders face, her voice coming out deep as she talked "we might be he only troops that survive your grace, as the Targaryen queen attacked we had the chance to capture some of her people. We have brought them along with us as well. " Arya turned towards Gendry who she gave a firm nod before he dragged Bronn, Jaime and Brienne to the front.

Arya turned to Cersei whose face was one of hatred as she stared towards Bronn and Brienne before her eyes fell onto Jaime, her eyes noticeably softened a bit.

"You captured some of the traitors." Cersei spat out as she stared at the three in front of her "but you failed to kill the dragon queen, you and your men are all weaklings. Tell me did Euron perish in battle?" Cersei asked as she looked towards Gendry.

"We didn't see that but there is no way anyone else might have survived. She burned the whole fleet." Gendry's answer noticeable fueled Cersei's anger.

"Hopefully the golden company will do what you and your men couldn't, that savage that calls herself queen shall die as shall you for failing to do so."

"Take them to their cells, they shall be executed in the morning. The prisoners they took shall stay here with me, I have some unfinished business to deal with." She said as she placed her hand on her large baby bump.

Arya looked at Cersei confused, she had to stop herself from running to Gendry as he was taken away by the guards before the guards circled around her and took her away from the throne hall, she looked back to Brienne with a worried glance before she was dragged towards the cells where she was thrown into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is okay cuz I feel like I messed up with this fic.


	31. Make it a reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Jon think about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that the chapter have been short but I still hope you enjoy them

** DAENERYS **

Daenerys had gotten out of her bed for the first time since the incident, Jon had been worried that the wound hadn't healed enough yet or it would reopen.

Only after the maester had soothed his worries he had calmed down, Daenerys chuckled at the memory of Jon helping her to get dressed. Remembering the blush he had gotten after she had whispered "normally you take my clothes off, I think this is the first time you put them on." Into his ear. 

Daenerys shook her head lightly as she put her attention onto the prince of Dorne who had arrived the night before.

Daenerys listened to his pledge to fight for her as long as she overthrew the mad queen Cersei. Daenerys hadn't mentioned the army of the death in the later she had sent to him nor had she mentioned it in their meeting.

Knowing that the prince wouldn't believe it and that it would only cause a headache of making them believe the unbelievable.

They would see the threat themselves once the night king and his army would arrive she thought. 

After the brief meeting she had held in the throne room to meet with both the prince and Daario Naharis who had arrived during the time she had been in bed, she had retreated back to her room with Ghost following closely behind her.

The wolf hadn't left her side since the incident with Euron, not that she minded. The direwolf made her feel safe and secure. 

Daenerys sighed as she closed her eyes, praying to gods she no longer believed in that the coming wars would be over soon as she was tired and wary of war.

She didn't want her and Jon's child to have to grow up like she had, in fear and she would do anything she could to give their child the life they both never had.

____________

** JON **

"We haven't received word from Arya nor Gendry. I worry that something happened, not to mention we can't afford too much time with the wall of fire falling in less than nine days." Jon rubbed his hands over his face as he explained his worries to the small council.

"We haven't even prepared a battle plan yet, I fear we may lose this war as well but now that would mean the end." Jon stood up as he stared pacing the pained table, feeling the eyes of Tyrion, Yara, Greyworm and the few northern men follow him.

"Can't the queen fly to the red keep and finish this war against Cersei?" Yara asked impatiently, tapping her fingers against the table as she looked towards Jon who gave her a glare as he answered "the queen got stabbed not long ago, not to mention she is pregnant and still healing from what happened."

"Not to mention burning the red keep would kill Cersei who is also pregnant and who knows how many other people. " Tyrion said which earned him a scoff from Jon who turned towards him as he spoke "Cersei would burn the whole kingdom if she would see it right, your sister lord Tyrion is mad and if she weren't pregnant I would finish her myself." Jon said.

The northern lords stared at him with disapproval when the words left his mouth but Jon couldn't care less about what they thought about him.

If it were up to them they would never even get to Kingslanding and die here on Dragonstone as they only ever complained and disagreed with everything. 

"If by tomorrow there is no word from any of them then we have no choice but to attack." He said before he left the room, leaving them muttering behind his back as he did.

He wouldn't lose any member of his family ever again, he wouldn't lose Arya who might be in danger now nor Sansa who was in danger.

Jon thought about Daenerys and the child she was carrying, he couldn't bare the thought of losing either of them in the upcoming wars and knew that if they didn't take action soon there would be no time to plan anything against the army of the death who was sure to destroy everything they had ever known.

Jon would make sure that their child wouldn't have to grow up during times of war, that their child would grow up knowing that both their parents love her or him.

Jon smiled at the thought of holding a daughter or a son, the product of their love. He would make sure to make the future where his family a reality, no matter what it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if u want sorry about the wait


	32. A redeemed man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei talks to the rest of the prisoners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this doesn't really line up with time line I don't know normally it should 
> 
> I think I've made a mess with this fic

** JAIME **

"i told myself that the next time that I would see you I would kill you. I even sent a man to kill you and our wretched little brother but as I can see" Jaime turned his head to look towards Bronn who sat on his knees next to Brienne with his hand bound behind his back as Cersei stared down at Bronn before continuing "he failed to do what he was asked to do and is now collaborating with the likes of you."

"What are you waiting for then?" Jaime challenged her, making Cersei clench her jaw as she turned to him. 

He stared up to her, his eyes falling onto the baby bump she was sporting as she stopped in front of him. "I always thought it would be us against the world." Cersei said solemnly.

"It can still be that way, you're carrying our child. All I ask is for you to have mercy, don't let this war be a bloody one, you can still help us with the war against the dead. They are coming for Kingslanding Cersei, you won't be able to outsmart them." Jaime said through clenched teeth, his heart hammering in his chest as he felt Brienne stare at him.

Jaime could see Cersei starting to turn towards Brienne who shook her head at Jaime with pleading eyes but before she could do that Jaime spoke up again " I love you, you know that. I always have Cersei, we could still be together. Fuck anyone else."

"Take the others away, bring them to their cells where they will be awaiting their death sentence. I would like to talk to my dear brother." Cersei ordered her guards, making Jaime drop his head in shame as he heard Brienne calling out to him as she was dragged away.

"That beast that loves you will die first, how do you feel about that?" Cersei asked while she walked up the stairs.

"I don't care about her, nor any of them" he lied through his teeth, while his gaze settled on Cersei who was caressing her baby bump as she sat down on her throne.

She looked ill, her skin pale while she herself was almost as skinny like a stick except for the bump she sported. 

Jaime sighed as his eyes glazed over her, gathering all his strength to not make his voice shake while he asked "what are you going to do about the coming war?"

"Why should I tell you my plans and secrets? I don't trust you dear brother, I don't trust you not to go and tell your little new friends."

"Yet you trust me enough to speak to me without your body guards." Jaime spit at her as he used his strength to stand up, his hands still being bound by the rope.

"Your hands are bound, also while I don’t like you now I know that you are a loving father and you could never hurt your child. It is your weakness just like it is mine. Cersei rolled her eyes as she said that, her hands falling on top her bump.

"My child, yet you would kill her or his father?" 

"You would have me killed, you fought for the foreign queen who spreads her legs for that northern bastard. She would have me killed, our child. She would see it that house Lannister would end." Cersei dug her nails into the hand rests of the throne while she leant forward while Jaime walked up the stairs of the throne.

"The dragon queen has to die, the starks who wronged us. The red haired cunt who as the beginning of the end for our son, her sister who fled and her two brother. They will all come to an end by their own doings, the dragon queen likes fire and that's how she will end." Cersei's eyes were blazing with fury as she left her throne, walking up to him only stopping a second in front of him as she clasped his jaw in her hand.

Her nails digging into his skin hard enough to draw blood while she forced her lips on to his.

"They will all burn, and then we can live together my love. We will burn them all." Cersei whispered into his ear as tears leaked from his eyes, forcing down a sob as he knew what she meant.

Jaime could feel as Cersei unbound his hands, before she grasped them and out them on her breast while she forced him to lay down on the ground.

Jaime sat up with tears in his eyes as he started pleading "please tell me you don't mean it, I know you want a better future for our child. I know you want her or he to live." He said as he placed his hand on top of the bump which felt like stuffed cushions.

Jaime knew something was wrong as Cersei ripped away from him, crawling off him as she started to pace around while she started to mumble things underneath her breath which he couldn't make out.

"Cersei." His voice wavered as he stood up and took a few steps towards her.

"It's because of them Jaime, I don't know how they did it but they must have poisoned me. I bled it out but that doesn't matter we can still have the future dear brother."

Jaime nodded while forcing a smile towards her as he brought her into his arms, dropping a kiss to her neck as she nuzzled into his shoulder "just us against the world." Jaime whispered as he bit back tears.

"We will burn them all." Cersei said as she locked her lips with his in a deep kiss, Jaime grabbed her with one arm as he brought her in close his tears threatening to spill as his hand reached to the knife he was carrying on him.

His heart shattering as he plunged the knife in her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having troubles with finding time to write and also finding the energy.
> 
> Anyways this is how it should've gone liken


	33. Queen and King of the seven kingdoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Jon get news from kingslanding

JON SNOW

“Bran you summoned us.” Jon said as he walked up to his brother who looked at him and at the rest of the people in the room. The tension in the room was thick as Bran sat in silence a heartbeat longer before he finally broke his silence.

“Cersei Lannister is dead.” Bran said as his eyes fell onto Daenerys “Kingslanding is yours”. He said to her before he turned back to look at Jon who asked “did Arya kill her?”

“no, Jaime Lannister did.” At this the whole room gasped.

“we need to go to there right now.” Said Daenerys as she addressed the people in the room “we need to start the battle plans for the last war now, because if the night king and his army win in Kingslanding we are all lost. This is our last chance and we’ve already lost enough time.”

“aye she’s right, we need to hurry.” Jon spoke up as he came to stand next to his wife “my wife and I will fly to Kingslanding today, when you all arrive we will hopefully have come up with a strategy for the war against the night king.” He said while he wrapped his arm around Daenerys her waist, his hand resting on her belly that was starting to poke out.

He tried to act brave for their people and his wife but deep down he feared the war that was coming would be a hellish fight and that terrified him as he had everything to lose.

SANSA STARK

Sansa tried to hide into the corner of the cell as she heard the door starting to open, her body was shaking and her breath was coming out in shocks. She looked at Missandei with terrified eyes as the door completely opened, thinking it was Cersei or the guards Sansa closed her eyes tightly.

She heard someone walk over to Missandei and when she heard the sound of chains falling on the ground, Sansa opened her eyes. She gasped as her eyes met with Arya’s and Jaime’s eyes. “Arya” she gasped out as Arya ran to her to undo her chains.

“I came to save you but me and Gendry were captured by Cersei herself, she wanted to sentence us to death even though we pretended to be her loyal men.” Arya explained rapidly while she freed Sansa from her shackles.

“how did you escape?” Sansa asked as she rubbed her pulses while she stood up from the ground. “I didn’t, Jaime freed us all.”

“how were you able to free my sister and the rest of us with Cersei running around?” Missandei asked Jaime who looked down solemnly as he whispered silently “ I killed her.” He said before he turned around to leave the prison, leaving everyone behind to stare at him as he walked out.

“who’d thought that the person who got to kill Cersei was the last person she loved and trusted.” Arya said as they all walked out of the prison .

“what now?” Missandei asked as she stared down at Arya who looked ahead as she answered “now we have to fight a war against the night king and send word to Daenerys and Jon, Kingslanding is now theirs.”

"Jon is now the king of the seven kingdoms and Daenerys is now the queen." Sansa mumbled to herself, which made Arya look up to her as she asked "seven? the north included?" she asked, knowing that Sansa had had a problem with giving up the north.

"the north is lost and gone, the only chance of it to get back to what it once was is too rebuild it. I trust Jon and I think the queen will make a good queen for us all, I know they sent you all here to come and rescue us Arya. I trust her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's such a bad chapter i know sorry but i wanted to upload something bcs i know it's been a long while, tw sorry for that i got busy with life

**Author's Note:**

> This won't get updated as fast as eastwatch revisited did unfortunately as my time has cut short.
> 
> But I will try to update regularly and hopefully weekly.
> 
> It will take some parts from season 8 but not all and the characters and all of their actions will get explained.


End file.
